Famous Last Words
by HollyGolightly1985
Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. She didn't think she'd encounter Damon of all people while visiting. D/E Pairing. R&R. LEMONS CH 13
1. Invitations & Memories

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

Chapter 1: Invitation & Memories

With a heaving sigh Elena plopped down unceremoniously on her faded leather couch. She gazed down at the rather large pile of mail gathered in her lap with disdain. _I really need to check the mail more often_ she thought as she began sorting the stack into two separate piles. _Electric Bill, Cell Phone Bill, Credit Card offer, Coupons, Elle Magazine…What's this? _She quirked a curious eyebrow at the large vanilla envelope. It clearly was a wedding invitation. She'd been invited to enough weddings in her time to recognize the distinctive envelopes by now. A small smile made its way across her face when she realized that she knew _whose _wedding invitation it was. Slipping her finger beneath the flap she quickly tore open the envelope and removed the delicate invitation. She read:

_The honor of your presence_ _is requested_

_At the marriage of_

_Miss Bonnie Anne Bennett_

_To_

_Mr. Jeremy Alan Gilbert_

_Friday, May 25__th__, 2018_

_First Congregational United Church of Christ_

_649 Mullberry Lane, Mystic Falls, VA_

_Reception to follow at the Lockwood Mansion_

Leaning back further into the large cushion Elena picks the phone up from its base and punches in number one to speed dial. After several rings an excited voice finally answers.

"Elena! How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Bonnie. I'm calling because I just received your beautiful wedding invitation. They turned out really nicely. I'm glad you decided to go with the peacock colored theme rather than the maroon and black," Elena stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, it was a hard decision to make. Especially considering I had no help whatsoever from my maid of honor/best friend/and future sister in law," Bonnie said rather pointedly. Elena sighed, feeling rather guilt ridden. Running a hand through her hair she took a calming breath before she spoke.

"You know I would give anything to be there for you in your time of need, Bonnie. I do feel so very awful that I've been M.I.A. while you've been planning this event on your own. You know I do. However, the show doesn't close for another two weeks. As soon as it does you know I'll be by your side to assist in whatever way I can. I promise you this, Bonnie… The moment I'm back in Mystic Falls you can use and abuse me in whatever capacity you so choose. I swear to lighten your burdens in any way that I can." Elena hoped that her solemn promise as an indentured servant would make up for all the missed appointments. She'd kept a running tally of what she had already missed out on. Bonnie had been sure to remind her of every missed occasion. So far she'd missed the bridal gown shopping, dress fittings, cake tasting, flower selections, music selections and many other wedding related tasks.

"Relax 'Lena. You know I was only joking. I know that musical theater is a demanding mistress. It's just that…Sometimes I wish I could tell the bitch to step off! I miss my best friend horribly. I know you're successful and garnering all this attention but I can't help but feel lonely without you sometimes," Bonnie confessed sounding melancholy.

"Oh Bonnie," Elena started "I know how hard my leaving has been on everyone. I really do. I don't want you to feel so blue. Especially with you impending nuptials on the horizon. Please put on a smile for me."

"I am happy Elena, really. I just can't wait to see you. Once I see the bright whites of your eyes standing here in front of me I will stop with the bitching and moaning. I swear. Now, let's please move on to a lighter subject," Elena could hear the smile in Bonnie's voice. "So when can we expect you here next month?"

"Well like I said earlier. The show ends its running in just two short weeks. So I won't be able to leave any sooner than that. However, looking at my planner now it looks like Saturday the 12th is the best and soonest option available," Elena grabbed a pen and scribbled the notation down in her planner. Picking up her cocoa, she headed back to the couch and sat down.

"That's great! I really can't wait to see you. I'm going let you go so I tell Jeremy to ready the guest bedroom," Bonnie squealed with excitement.

"It's okay Bonnie. I'm not even expected for another two and a half weeks," Elena laughed while she nursed her cocoa and began flipping through the latest edition of _People Magazine_. _Wow, Kevin Bacon really __**is **__creepy looking, isn't he? _She mused while she began ending her call.

"I know, I get carried away sometimes. Anyways, I'll chat with you later. Love you!"

"Love you too Bonnie. I'll see you in a few weeks," Elena hit the 'End' button and placed her phone back on the charger.

She put the magazine back down on the coffee table and picked up the invitation to examine it again. Studying the invitation and thinking about her impending trip back home only forced her to pull forth memories she had long ago buried. One specific memory pushed its way to the forefront of her brain no matter how hard she tried to repress it. It was the night she had decided to leave Mystic Falls.

_Elena flipped the lights off in the bathroom, heading to her bedroom to turn in for the evening. Rounding the corner and entering her room she was instantly caught off guard by the sight of Damon sitting in her window seat._

_With his eyes sweeping over her form he shot her a small smile, "Cute PJs." He was playing with something in his hands as he stared at her waiting for a reply. _

_Seeing him here in her room had thrown her for a loop. After the day she'd had the last thing she wanted to do was try to keep her feelings concerning him in check. Especially while he stood to bear witness as the emotions she tried to control flitted across her face. She was like an open book. Always had been. Swallowing back her nervousness she replied "I'm tired Damon."_

_He stood slowly and took a few steps towards her holding up the object he'd been toying with. It was her necklace, "I brought you this."_

_Her brow furrowed in confusion as she regarded the object, "I thought that was gone." She tried to think back to the evening's previous events. Had she noticed Damon's disappearance while he searched for her necklace. She honestly didn't remember. She'd been so caught up by Stefan's concern and emotions that she had hardly had time to focus her attention elsewhere. _

_Damon shook his head in response. "Thank you," she made a start for the necklace but he retracted his hand as soon as she reached for it. Dropping her hand she looked Damon in the face. What she saw there frightened her to her core. Never before had she seen such intensity in his baby blue eyes. It was like peering into the depths of once clear waters. The clarity had been muddled as the emotions waged their way into the clear recesses. They took over and turned the once bright blues into that of a storm. She knew whatever he was about to say was going to be a turning point in their relationship. She wasn't so sure she was ready to handle that after what she had been through in the past twenty four hours. She decided that evasive maneuvering was best at this point, "Please give it back."_

_Taking a breath Damon stepped forward into her personal space, "I just have to say something."_

_She mentally shook her head 'no' repeatedly. This can't be happening right now. She wasn't ready to admit to herself much less to Damon what she was, no, had been feeling for him all this time. She knew sooner or later she'd have to face the reality that he'd been right all those nights ago. She had been lying to everyone. Especially herself. However, panic set in in her current situation. Steeling herself for what was coming she took a shuddering breath in, "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

"_Well," he's temporarily stunned by her question, "because what I'm about to say is…probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He gave her a tight smile trying to gauge her reaction._

_Full on panic and desperation where instilled in her now. "Damon, don't go there," she warned him._

_He stepped into her personal bubble once again, forcing her to take several steps back, "I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it."_

_She looked up into his eyes ready to break at what she saw there. He was imploring her to understand and accept his words with his eyes. His eyes were so expressive that way. She was bursting at the seams with such turmoil, guilt, hope, apprehension and an unnamed emotion that she felt she would cry looking into his honest face._

"_I love you Elena," he admitted. Her eyes widened when he actually uttered the words and her body felt as though it were falling away from her. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she just knew he must certainly hear it. When she thought she couldn't handle much more he continued, "And it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this."_

_Elena's eyes widened further at those words. Realization settled in. He was going to compel her. She wasn't so sure she wanted to forget his confession. She hadn't had nearly enough time to properly deal with it in the short amount of time that he'd been here. Then she remembered she wouldn't forget. When she'd returned home earlier that evening she'd had some chamomile tea laced with vervain fearing that the disappearance of her necklace would make her more vulnerable to any impending threat. She was about to tell him as much when he stopped her, "I don't deserve you. But my brother does."_

_Her mind reeled at his suggestion. Was Stefan more deserving than Damon of her love? Her rational mind told her 'Of course he is more deserving. He's the good brother. He's always been there for you and has been a constant source of comfort. Stefan hasn't done the bad things that Damon has.' She felt like telling her inner voice to can it. Sure Damon had his discrepancies but he was a better person now. He had really started on a path to redemption, it had seemed. 'That is, until he snapped Jeremy's neck' her mind whispered. She wanted to scream at the warring voices in her head but Damon's soft lips pressed on her forehead seemed to do the trick. Looking up at him nervously she waited for his next move._

"_God I wish you didn't have to forget this," he whispered sadly as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He had a determined look on his face as he spoke, "But you do." A single, lone tear rolled down his right cheek and landed on her bare arm. Never before had she seem him in such a state of vulnerability. She wanted to cry for the man before her. Surely he must know how this was tearing her up inside just as much. She was about to make a move to wipe the tear away but in the blink of an eye he was gone._

_She felt a heavy presence on her chest now. Looking down she saw her necklace had been placed back on her where it always sat. Lifting the object she peered down at it as her mind continued to race. Her mind was far to jumbled to process anything. Such much emotional baggage had been thrust upon her all within the span of three minutes. Her head was spinning. Shifting to sit on the corner of her bed she tried to find a place where she could start to untangle these thoughts. _

_Damon loved her. That much she'd known ever since Isobel had told her. Did she love Damon? She honestly didn't know the answer to that. So much about him infuriated her and yet so much about him also intrigued her. She knew that she valued their relationship so much so that she's already forgiven him for the incident with Jeremy. The truth was that she'd understood his actions that night. He was unstable to begin with but when a bitchy ex and alcohol are added to the mix, he was volatile. She could forgive him his trespasses as long as he found a way back to his humanity that he had begun to discover again. Her mind temporarily switched gears as she pictured Stefan's face. _

_With a groan she flopped back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Stefan was the perfect boyfriend. He was kind, gentle, smart, caring and always reliable. She felt safe with him. However, that was the nagging thought that had been plaguing her mind for some time now. He was safe. Safe was boring. She hated to admit it but things had really cooled down for them since the arrival of Katherine. They hadn't made love in over a month. Of course now that they were broken up it wasn't really a problem. However, when they had been together it hadn't been…passionate. Her mind wondered back to the early days of their relationship when he had uttered that same phrase to describe her previous relationship with Matt. How quickly things had changed. She loved Stefan and always would but a huge part of her was screaming at her that she just wasn't in love with him anymore. Sadly, she accepted this admission and rolled on her side, peering out her window. _

"_When did life become so complicated?" she posed to no one in particular._

"_From day one," Jenna appeared in her doorway. "It wouldn't be much of a life if things came so easily to you, would it?"_

"_No, I guess not. However, it would be nice to be thrown a bone every once in a while," Elena sat up as Jenna approached her bed and tentatively sad on the corner._

"_You want to talk about it?"_

"_Not really, Jenna. I just…Ugh! I don't feel comfortable in my own skin anymore! I have all these conflicting emotions and a million different thoughts racing through my head. I've never had a panic attack before but I think that I can safely say that I'm having a full blown one now," Elena stood up and paced the floor back and forth in front of her bed. Hands on her hips she looked at Jenna in desperation._

"_Whoa, whoa honey. It's alright, just take a deep breath," Jenna stopped her movements by placing both hands on her shoulders. " What's happened? Honestly? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is, now can I?"_

"_I'm just…It's just that…Well, recently," she started but failed to find the right words for what she wanted to say. 'Best to just get it out there' she thought. She just blurted out, "I'm not in love anymore!"_

"_Okay. That's okay, Elena. Now what makes you think you don't love Stefan anymore?", she sat them both back down on the edge of the bed._

"_I don't think it, I know it Jenna! I do love Stefan but I'm not in love with him. I feel just awful. I'm a terrible person. What am I doing?"_

"_You're not a terrible person Elena. You can't help the way you feel. You are entitled to feel whatever you want to feel. Nobody can force themselves to feel something that's not there. Have you talked to Stefan about this?" _

"_No!," Elena raised her voice as her eyes widened. "It would break him if I told him. I can't face him Aunt Jenna. What am I going to do?"_

"_You're going to calm down, number one. Number two, you have to talk to him about your feelings Elena. It's not fair to lead him on or let him believe in something that doesn't exist," Jenna gave her a meaningful look while rubbing soothing circles into her back._

"_I know, I should really talk to him. I just…Ugh! I don't think I can face him. Or his stupid brother for that reason!" Elena had stood back up and was once again wearing down the floor with her constant pacing. _

"_Hey, look at me Elena," Elena turned to her with expectant eyes. "Now you are beginning to work yourself up again. You have __**got **__to calm down. Honestly, I think there is much more to the story than you are telling me. Something has definitely got you all worked up. Now what were you mentioning about his 'stupid brother'? Why can't you face Damon?" She gave Elena a pointed look._

"_Please don't push this Jenna," Elena begged. "I'm not ready to talk about it. I wish I could just get away for a while. You know? Pack up and go to a deserted island somewhere and live out my days with a hunky grape smuggler and an endless supply of Tequila."_

"_Honey, we __**all **__want that. I've had to urge to run myself many times before. It's why I've never been good at the whole relationship thing. Trust me, the fight or flight response never goes away. Sooner or later you just learn to deal with it. Life is scary, Elena. But you'll never get far without taking chances or turning your tail and fleeing in the other direction." Jenna gave her a soft smile, imparting her knowledge on to her niece. _

"_Maybe…" Elena's mind began to wonder. "What if I chose the flight option, Jenna? What if I chose to run away from all of this?"_

"_What are you talking about honey? You're starting to sound hysterical and you're really worrying me," Jenna's tone had a slight edge of panic in it as she stared wide eyed at Elena._

"_California, Jenna. I could go to California for my senior year and live with our cousin, Carly?" Elena's voice took on the slight edge of hope as she began to bounce a little in her spot._

"_No, Elena. Absolutely not," Jenna stood to exit her niece's room but stopped at the door facing her._

"_Why not Jenna? It's what I want and I would hope that you could respect my wishes!"_

"_And I would hope that you would respect me as your legal guardian when I say no. Carly is not e quipped to take care of a teenage girl," Jenna scoffed at the very idea that their flighty cousin could take on such responsibility. _

"_Aunt Jenna all I'm asking is that you consider it, please?" Elena begged and pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. "Please Jenna. I've never wanted anything so much in my entire life. I can't stand it here, in Mystic Falls anymore. I've never felt more alienated from a place before. I promise I'll come back for summers, breaks and any other time you ask me to."_

"_Elena, we'll talk about it in the morning. That is my final word on the subject for tonight," with that Jenna closed Elena's door and padded off to her own room to retire for the night._

_The next morning was a Saturday, fortunately for Elena. She could have the whole weekend to decide her next move if the whole California thing didn't pan out. She contemplated all of this as she poured herself a bowl of Capt N' Crunch. Plopping down at the counter she stared out the window and into the day's sunlight. She heard the sounds of footsteps traipsing down the stairs as she quietly ate her cereal._

"_Good morning," Jenna said lightly as she went to pour herself a cup of the coffee Elena had made earlier. _

"_Morning, Jenna," she shoveled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth and wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "What are your plans today? Are you getting together with Alaric?"_

"_Yeah, later on. I'm going to need his truck for the ride to the airport," Jenna turned around from the coffee pot and looked expectantly at Elena._

"_The airport?," Elena asked hopefully. Had her prayers been answered. Was God throwing her the proverbial bone? _

"_Yes, Elena the airport. I've made my decision and I think California might be a good change of scene for you. Elena, I don't agree with the way that you are leaving things with Stefan but if it's what you want than who am I to argue? I do have a few stipulations though so let's get them out in the open. You __**will **__spend all breaks, holidays and other appropriately deemed occasions here in Mystic Falls. You __**will **__call me at least twice a week and tell me how you're doing in your new school. Furthermore, you __**will **__maintain a GPA of at least 3.5 or else you're coming straight home. Do I make myself clear?" Jenna was holding back tears as she rambled off the ground rules to Elena. She didn't want to lose her niece so soon. However, she did feel it was the right thing to do in the end. She had seen how depressed Elena had been since the loss of her parents. For a while she had hoped that Stefan would soon remedy her of her sadness. However, now that they were broken up she didn't want Elena regressing to her old state of depression. _

"_Oh Aunt Jenna thank you so much! I'm going to do all of those things and I promise to call at least four times a week!" Elena threw her arms around Jenna and bounced them both up and down._

"_I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart. What will I do without you? I'll be all alone with Alaric and Jeremy! You'd better hurry home for Christmas!"_

_After the details had been sorted out the plane ticket was purchased for the following day, Sunday. Elena had made speedy work of packing up her valuables and possessions. Anything she had forgotten would be left in her room for her future visits. Elena took one last sweeping gaze over her room to see if she had forgotten anything. She turned to leave but caught her reflection in the mirror. Mostly she noticed the offending piece of jewelry that brought on thoughts she'd much rather push aside. Walking over to her dresser she removed the necklace and placed it carefully on top before quickly turning and walking out her bedroom for that last time in what would be quite a while._

"_You ready?" Alaric asked as she trudged downstairs with her duffle bag slung over her right shoulder. She looked up to meet his gaze._

"_Yeah I think I got everything. Alaric?" She asked nervously. "You'll make sure not to tell them where I am right?"_

"_Yes, Elena. I promise I'll keep it a secret. I still am not sure I understand the whole situation but I will respect your wishes and privacy."_

"_Thanks Ric," she smiled sweetly. "I knew my aunt kept you around for a reason."_

"_Yes it's my ability to keep many things a secret that has swept your aunt off of her feet. Well that and my dashing good looks!" He laughed as he took the duffle from Elena and placed it in the back of his truck. _

"_Whatever, Ric." Elena laughed as she buckled herself in. Hearing the truck roar to life she sat back and gazed out at the scenery flashing by as they headed to their destination. _

_Hope you all liked this first chapter. I know it's kind of a long one. I promise most chapters won't be this long. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome but flames just hurt the soul ;)_


	2. Long Way Home

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

Chapter 2: Long Way Home

Rolling down her window to feel that fresh Virginian breeze, Elena took a big deep breath filling up her lungs. The air here was definitely heavenly compared to that of New York. The air here was fresh and fragrant. Whereas the air in New York was sticky, wet and dirty. She absolutely loved her home in New York and loved the vivacity the city had to offer but there was something about the country that stirred a sense of familiarity and welcoming within her. It was good to be going home.

Flipping on the radio she searched through stations until she came across a song that caught her attention. She hadn't heard this song in such a long time. It awakened a sense of nostalgia in her as she thought back to the days of slumber parties she and Bonnie had had when they were young. This song was a featured favorite during their karaoke sessions in the basement of the Bennett home or the living room of the Gilbert home. A grin plastered itself on her face as she sang along.

_I was lying on the grass on Sunday morning of last weekIndulging in my self-defeatMy mind was thugged all laced and bugged all twisted wrong and beatuncomfortable in three feet deepNow the fuzzy stare from not being there on a confusing morning weekImpaired my tribal lunar-speakAnd of course you can't become if you only say what you would have doneSo I missed a million miles of funI know it's up for meIf you steal my sunshineMaking sure I'm not in too deepIf you steal my sunshine_

_Keeping versed and on my feetIf you steal my sunshine_

Elena laughed at herself, shaking her head, as she continued on with her drive. That song always brought her spirits up. She shifted in her seat a little trying to adjust her numb butt. The drive from New York to Richmond alone was about six hours but she had to tack on another hour and a half to Mystic Falls. She straightened up in her seat a little and slowed the car down to take the appropriate exit. Signaling, she took the off ramp and drove the two mile strip to get to the main part of Mystic Falls.

She suddenly started to get a slight sense of nervousness and panic in her as she slowed down to the proper town speed limit. She chalked it up to the fact that she hadn't been back to Mystic Falls in over five years. The last time she'd been back was for the birth of her cousin, Maddison. Maddison was Jenna and Alaric's daughter. The Saltzmans had been married for close to six years now. That was the second to last time Elena had stepped foot in Mystic Falls. She couldn't have been happier for her Aunt Jenna. Jenna had met the love of her life and settled down. That was all she ever wanted from life. Elena's musings were interrupted when a 'ping' resonated in her car. Looking down at her dashboard she realized that she was close to empty on her fuel gauge. She quickly made a left turn and pulled into the town's only gas station.

Gathering her purse up she headed into the mini mart to prepay for her gasoline and pick up a bottle of water. While perusing the snack aisle in search of Mambas she inadvertently bumped into the hard back of what clearly was a man. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized looking up from the selves.

"Elena?" A deep male voice asked in shock and surprise.

"Matthew Donovan! How are you?" She asked as she pulled him into her for a tight hug. She hadn't seen him since she left Mystic Falls.

"I'm great. I'm interested to know how you are though? I hear you've become a world famous musical theater performer?" He smiled and returned the hug. Letting go her looked her over and discovered she wasn't the same girl he knew eight years ago. She had definitely matured into a beautiful woman. He wasn't the least bit surprised though. She'd always been beautiful. Over the years she had grown a perfectly proportioned set of curves. Her hair was styled in big lose curls like she would sometimes sport for formal occasions. Her face had matured and took on a set of very defined angles but in a feminine way. She was gorgeous to say the very least.

"I wouldn't go that far. I've been in a lot of different shows and had the opportunity to be the lead in several. It's been a great ride so far. But really, what's new with you? I see judging from that ring that you're married?" She nodded to the ring that was on his left hand.

"Oh yeah. Have been now for about six years. She's great, I can't wait for you to meet her. I think you'll really like her," his answer had surprised Elena. _Meet her? He hadn't married Caroline?_

"Oh? You mean you and Caroline didn't stick?" She hated when her curiosity got the better of her but she was dying to know who he'd married. She hadn't spoken to Caroline in seven years. They had had a falling out over the way Elena had chosen to end things with Stefan.

"Uh, no… We broke up about seven years ago. I met Shelly in college and hit it off instantly. We even have two children together," he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open to reveal two small photos. _Definitely can't deny those two_ she thought as she peered down at the toe headed boys smiling up at her. "This is Benjamin, he's four and that's Bradley who's two. Fortunately, I've found a baby sitter for Jeremy's wedding. I can't wait for you to meet Shelly."

"Oh great. I'm glad you could make it. I know Jeremy and Bonnie will be happy to see you there. I hate to be rude but I've got to run, Matt. I've only just got into town and am a little anxious to settle in and take a nap."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you. You head home and get some sleep. I know that you must have had a long drive. I'll see you at the engagement party Wednesday?" He asked smiling as he walked with her up to the cash register.

"Yes, you will. I'll see you later. Bye, Matt," she waved as he slid through the double doors and into the warm afternoon. Paying for her purchases she headed back to her car and quickly fueled up.

She arrived at Jenna and Alaric's at a quarter to five. Stepping out of her vehicle she scooped up her purse and looked up at the sound of the front door opening. Alaric boomed down the steps with Maddison in tow.

"'Lena! 'Lena, you're here! I've been looking out for you all day," the five year old girl bounded up to Elena grabbing and holding onto her legs in a death tight grip. Elena ran her hands through Maddison's thick curly hair and smiled down at her.

"Well I'm here now!"

"Maddie, let go of Elena's legs," Alaric scooped Maddison up in his arms and turned to give his niece and oddly enough, step daughter a hug.

"It's okay, Ric. I'm excited to see Maddie too," Elena winked at Maddison as they strolled up the path leading to the house.

"We're glad you're finally here! Your aunt has been chomping at the bit all day. I think you should just go in and show your face before she loses it. Well more than she already has" Alaric whispered to her as he stepped through the threshold.

"I heard that," Jenna hollered from the kitchen. Alaric just shrugged his shoulders as he sat down on the couch and flipped the t.v. on tuning into whatever football game was going on. Elena laughed and headed towards the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen gawking at Jenna. Her belly was protruding behind her "I Love Lucy" apron.

"Again?" Elena beamed. "Don't you have your hands full with Maddie? Why didn't you tell me?" She threw her arms around her aunt, reveling in the warmth. She finally pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah but what's one more, right?" Jenna joked. "Come sit down. Jeremy and Bonnie should be here any minute. How was your drive dear?"

"Long," Elena sighed as she sat down at the counter. They spent the next half hour busying themselves over pots and pans preparing the night's supper.

When it was all done they stepped back to admire their work. They had cooked a fine Italian dinner for the six of them. Included was garlic bread, homemade lasagna, tortellini, spaghetti, and chocolate mousse for dessert.

"God Jenna, we could feed an army with all of this food. Was all of it really necessary? Surely you'll have leftovers for days," Elena smiled helping set the table. When Jenna wasn't looking she grabbed a slice of garlic bread and quickly popped it into her mouth before setting the silverware down.

"I saw that," Jenna replied with her back turned and added, "And yes it is necessary. Remember, I'm eating for two now. Also, the appetite of three grown men is reason enough to bake ample amounts of any food."

"Three grown men? I thought it was going to be just the six of us tonight? Is Jeremy or Alaric having a friend over? Or worse yet, you're not setting me up are you?" Elena groaned and turned placing her hands on her hips staring Jenna down.

"You could say a friend," Jenna mumbled as she turned to retrieve a bottle of wine from the cellar below the kitchen. She was acting awful suspicious as she hurried away without making eye contact with her niece.

"Oh no you don't, Jenna!," Elena stomped after her aunt down the stairs and into the musky wine cellar. "Spill, who is coming over? It had better not be that plumber you tried to set me up with the last time I was here. Need I remind you of his Norman Bates tendencies?' Elena shivered in remembrance of the man who could not stop speaking about his 'mother' all throughout their dinner, movie and coffee.

"No I promise Ted isn't coming over. He's recently been incarcerated for some pretty raunchy shit," Jenna admitted as she searched over the wine selection.

"Aha!," Elena exclaimed while shoving a finger in Jenna's chest. "I knew there was something off with that man. But no, you were all 'Elena, he's just a lonely man. Cut him some slack'. Not much to say to that now, huh? You are _never _allowed to set me up with anyone again. You're an awful matchmaker. Admit it!" Elena began following her back up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Fine, I concede. I'm a terrible matchmaker. Which why I am _not setting you up tonight dearest Elena," Jenna came up the last step and rounded the corner into the dining room. Elena was not far behind. _

"_So who is this mystery guest then, Jenna?" Elena closed the cellar door, turned around and rounded the corner heading into the dining room in pursuit of Jenna. For the second time the day she bumped into the chest of yet another warm, hard male body._

"_Guess who?" The deep, smooth, velvety voice teased back in response. _

_A chill ran down Elena's spine as she instantly stilled, feeling the blood rush to her ears. She didn't dare look up. She knew what would be waiting for her if she brought herself to gaze up into those cool, penetrating eyes. She momentarily closed her eyes, took a calming breath and steeled herself to raise her head. Snapping her head up she managed to force her dark brown eyes to meet that of his light baby blues. With a nod of acknowledgment she coolly replied, "Damon."_

_Shorter chapter. Hope you like it so far. I'm really excited for the direction of this story. Please read and review. _


	3. Well, That Went Well!

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed and the many people who added this to their notifications. I can't believe how many added this story to their notifications!

Chapter 3: Well, That Went Well!

Ding dong.

Alaric barely turned to acknowledge the doorbell. Instead he rose from the couch and walked to the door all while keeping his eyes trained on the television. Opening the door he still didn't turn to face the guest, "Come on in Jeremy and Bonnie."

"Sorry to disappoint Ric," Damon laughed as he slid past Alaric and sat down on the couch. "If they aren't here yet whose 4Runner is that in the drive way? I just assumed they got a new car."

Alaric's eyes widened while being questioned. He chose to ignore Damon's question and pretend to be too enthralled in the game to have heard what Damon was asking.

"Ric?" Damon questioned. "Who-" He was cut off by the very strong and familiar scent that hung heavily in the air. Whipping his head toward the kitchen he perked his ears up and listened intently to confirm his suspicions. He could faintly hear the voices, like a whisper.

_"Spill, who is coming over? It had better not be that plumber you tried to set me up with the last time I was here. Need I remind you of his Norman Bates tendencies?"_

His suspicions were confirmed after hearing that soft, elegant voice that had deepened over the last years. He cocked his head in confusion at Norman Bates comment, laughing softly.

_"No I promise Ted isn't coming over. He's recently been incarcerated for some pretty raunchy shit!" _

He'd be sure to question Alaric on the subject of this Ted character later. He felt guilty for eavesdropping but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't heard that voice in over eight years. He was like a man starved.

_"Aha!" _He heard Elena exclaim. _"I knew there was something off with that man. But no, you were all 'Elena, he's just a lonely man. Cut him some slack'. Not much to say to that now, huh? You are never allowed to set me up with anyone again. You're an awful matchmaker. Admit it!" _

He heard there thudding footsteps coming up from the wine cellars. Their steps almost matching what his heartbeat would sound like if he had a beaten one in the first place. He quickly stood and walked towards the kitchen. He couldn't help it. He was being drawn in by that sweet voice of hers. He had no idea what he was doing, what he'd say or what would happen. All he knew is that he had to have a peek.

"Fine, I concede. I'm a terrible matchmaker. Which why I am not setting you up tonight dearest Elena," Jenna came up the last step and rounded the corner into the dining room. She looked pointedly at Damon as she said the last sentence. He ignored her gaze and turned when he heard the cellar door close.

"So who is this mystery guest then, Jenna?" Elena closed the cellar door, turned around and rounded the corner heading into the dining room in pursuit of Jenna. As soon as he saw her he froze. He was way out of his element here.

He quickly looked her up and down taking inventory of any major or minor changes that had happened over the years. His eyes widened as he gazed down at her womanly curves. She'd always been lean and svelte but the years had been kind to her. Blessing her with a knockout figure. Her long, dark mahogany hair fell around her in deep, silky waves. Oh how he'd love to run his fingers through those curls. Everything else appeared to be the same though. She had definitely matured over the years but she was still his Elena. She currently wore a pair of tight dark wash jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. Hell, the looked like they'd been painted on. Up top she wore a black lacy tank top that plunged dangerously low to reveal the perfect amount of cleavage. Oh yeah, those had definitely blossomed over the years as well. Her overall appearance awoke that dull, aching pain in his chest that he knew must be phantom pains. He had no heart to hurt. Without looking where she was going, she ran straight into him. _Oh that felt good! _Quickly composing himself he wracked his brain for something to say. Anything. Reverting back to his old tendencies he threw on his most charming smile.

"Guess who?"

He felt her instantly stiffen up in his arms after hearing his voice. She stayed like that for a few seconds before he heard her shaky intake of breath. She looked up into his eyes and he was immediately nailed in his place. Her beautiful, dark brown eyes met his for a fleeting second as she acknowledged him replying coolly, "Damon."

Her cold indifference momentarily stunned him. He quickly recovered and flashed her his best knee knocking smirk.

It was all Elena could do not to fall onto him for support. _Damn that smirk and those eyes! Maintain control Gilbert. Get it together. _She maneuvered her way around him and headed into the dining room without so much as a glance back in his direction. She was going to pay him no more attention than she would any other person. She'd speak when spoken to but that was the extent of her hospitality. This was the man who had effectually skewed her perception of men.

Damon blew out the deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding and slowly turned around looking at her retreating figure.

"Is everything set up Jenna?" Elena gave Jenna the meanest glare she could muster up while she placed her hands on the back of one of the chairs for support.

"Yes, we're ready," Jenna muttered avoiding her niece's steely gaze. She was literally saved by the bell when the front door rang. Not being a fool she snapped up the opportunity, "I'll get it!"

Elena took off after Jenna. No way was she going to be left alone in the same room with that dangerous man. Her negative thoughts were shoved away when the front door opened to reveal Jeremy and his lovely bride to be. Elena's grin couldn't get any bigger as she shoved Jenna out of the way and snatched up the two people from the porch.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad to see you," Elena tried holding back the few tears that were already sliding down her cheek. She pulled back from the embrace to get a proper look at both of them.

"We've missed you so much 'Lena! I'm so happy you're here," Bonnie was too silently crying in their warm embrace.

"It's good to see you sis," Jeremy ruffled the top of Elena's hair as she walked through the front door. Bonnie stepped inside linking arms with Elena and steering her towards the kitchen so she could deposit her purse on the counter.

"Alright, Ms. Bennett spill it. How long has Damon been in town and why didn't you warn me that he'd be here tonight?" Elena harshly whispered so that hopefully Damon wouldn't hear her.

"I'm really sorry honey. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this and I didn't want to deal with all of the drama right before my big day. I truly am sorry Elena," Bonnie looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Didn't want to deal with drama? I hate to break it to you but you've got more drama on your plate now than you would have had had you been honest with me. Damn it, Bonnie. We're best friends and you didn't tell me," Elena was genuinely hurt. She had long ago filled Bonnie in on all the details that had happened that night eight years ago.

"Elena, I'm so very desperately sorry. You know I am. I honestly didn't know he'd be here tonight. To answer you previous question though, he's been back for three years now. He came back when the old boarding house caught fire three years ago," Bonnie explained as she pulled out a kitchen barstool and sat down.

"The boarding house caught fire? Is it gone? Was anyone hurt?" Elena's worry now trumped her anger towards her best friend's deception.

"No, nobody was in the house at the time. The house is still standing and has been repaired back to almost normal with the exception of a spare bedroom. Elena, are you going to be alright tonight? Maybe the two of us should sneak off for some girl time. You know, catch a movie or something?" Bonnie suggested lightly while twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"No Bonnie, it's okay. I'll be fine. I was surprised but I can deal with it. I am a big girl after all," Elena smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, mamma's big little girl," Bonnie joked in a little voice while pinching Elena's cheek. "Where's your binky? Does baby want her binky?"

Elena laughed whole heartedly. God, she'd missed Bonnie.

"I hate to interrupt but dinner is ready and we're all hungry," Jeremy laughed at the antics of his fiancée and sister. Turning he headed back into the dining room and took his seat at the dinning room table.

Elena followed her brother and best friend into the dining room and stopped cold when she looked at the table. The only seat available was one directly across from Damon. _Ah shit _Elena silently cursed as she begrudgingly sat down in the only open seat. She quickly looked up to the man across from her and discovered he was staring at her. She wanted to but she couldn't look away. His gaze was just too intense. Something hidden was trying to peek through those eyes and make it to the surface. Her trance was broken when Alaric cleared his voice from across the table.

"Elena? Perhaps you'd like to say the grace before dinner?" He lifted his eyes in a question.

"Oh, seriously? You still do that?" Elena tried not to show her amusement but was failing miserably.

"Yes Elena, we do. It was my mother's tradition and we would still like to honor that tradition if you don't mind," Alaric said firmly. He was and always had been a strong Christen. Elena thought his religion was partially to do with the fact that he'd been married to a wholly evil bitch before her aunt. Shrugging her shoulders she started.

"Geez, okay. I didn't have time to prepare a speech but let's see…Um, oh ok. Hey Jer," Elena looked at her brother and winked, "Here's to the food on your plate. Here's to the wine in your glass. If you don't like what we're having tonight you can shove it up your-"

"Amen," Alaric finished for her while giving her a very disapproving look. "I think I'll ask somebody else to say grace from now on."

Elena could hear Damon laughing from across where she sat but she blatantly ignored it. "Ah shucks," Elena said as she speared a tortellini with her fork.

"Sorry Ric. That was sort of mine and Elena's thing when we were kids," Jeremy explained defending his sister. "Dad taught it to us."

Elena smiled fondly at the memory of the first time her father had used it on Christmas Eve. She inadvertently looked up and met Damon's eyes. He flashed her a small smile back which in turn made her smile drop instantly. She turned her attention to her cousin who sat to her left at the end of the table.

"So Maddie, what did you learn at school this week?" She asked the five year old as she took a sip of her wine.

"I learned the alphabet. Uncle Damon help me learn it," she reported as she shoved the lasagna in her face completely making a mess in the process.

"Maddie, he is not your uncle," Elena told her solemnly. "He's not related to any of us."

"He said I could call him that!" Maddison exclaimed in protest. She was getting upset and Elena could see that she had to treat lightly so as not to upset the kindergartener.

"Well that may be but it will never be true," Elena muttered under breath so that the five year old couldn't hear but she was sure Damon could.

"You wound me Elena," Damon said with a tight smile.

"Hmmm. Too bad," Elena popped another tortellini in her mouth as she over exaggerated her eye roll. Picking up her wine glass she finished it all in one giant gulp and reached to refill it. She needed all the liquid courage she could get.

"I also learned the itty bitty spider song," Maddison said proudly to both Elena and Damon.

"The Itsy Bitsy spider?" Elena clarified with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, that one. Sing it with me 'Lena," Maddison commanded.

"Maddie, honey. The dinner table is not an appropriate place for singing. We'll sing it later," Elena promised as she finished off her second glass of wine.

"Sing it!" Maddie said emphatically, raising her voice.

"Maddison if you don't stop with that behavior we'll send you to bed without dessert or your bedtime story," Jenna warned her daughter sternly. "Now quit bothering Elena and let her enjoy her dinner."

"Yes, mamma," pouted Maddison appearing on the brink of tears. "Later 'Lena? Mommy says you sing real pretty and that it's your job so you should sing it for me."

Elena blushed in embarrassment about her cousin's praise. She wasn't sure how much Damon knew about her current life or how much Ric had filled him in on over the eight years. Judging by his expression he wasn't the least bit surprised though. _No secrets in this family _Elena sighed.

"Yes, we'd all love to hear you sing Elena," Damon smirked at her while drinking from his glass. He knew how to make her feel uncomfortable in any situation. If she was going to ignore him then he was going to blatantly screw with her.

"No, Damon. I told Maddie I'd sing for her. End of discussion," Elena speared another tortellini forcefully for emphasis.

"So how is life on Broadway anyways? Or wherever it is that you've disappeared to these past eight years without so much as a goodbye to anyone," he was leaning across the table with raised eyebrows and speaking low enough that the others engaged in their own conversations couldn't hear.

"I said my goodbyes to the people I care about," She spat out with a fake smile.

That stung. Damon wouldn't show any signs of wavering in front of her though. Damn she drove him wildly crazy. He fired back on her ,"It seams you forgot one person. Precious little Stefan."

Her eyes grew into slits at that as she barely kept her rage in check, "I spoke my peace with him."

"Oh what, in a letter?" Damon asked sarcastically. "A letter received a year after the fact. Fine work, Elena."

She was gritting her teeth by this point and was balling up the napkin in her left hand that was fisted. "I don't owe you an explanation Damon. Now please, just drop it and let's make it through this unbearable dinner."

He'd let her off the hook for now. Plus Maddison was watching them from her chair. Her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two adults like a spectator at a tennis match.

"Gladly," he gritted out and chugged back the last of his wine.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully. The men were assigned to kitchen duty as the women assembled in the living room to discuss the upcoming nuptials of Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Alright ladies, we have two very short weeks till the big day is here. I need you all on bridesmaid's duty until that day arrives. Jenna you are assigned the task of picking up the dresses and making sure they all make it there the day of the wedding. I would hate to walk down the aisle in nothing but my skivies!" Bonnie said in earnest as she flipped through her wedding planner. "Although I'm sure Jeremy wouldn't mind."

"Oh for the love of God, Bonnie. I don't need to hear the details of what happens between you and my brother," Elena plugged her ears as she rolled back into the couch.

"Okay, I was only kidding. Maybe," Bonnie joked again. Then turning her attention back to the binder in front her she looked to Elena, "You're my go to gal Elena. You will handle everything that has to do with me. Essentially you'll be my lady in waiting if you will?"

"Excuse me Miss Bridezilla?" Elena straightened up and looked at Bonnie with raised eyebrows.

"Relax Elena, I won't ask much. Honestly. Mostly you'll just help calm my nerves, be the go between in the bridal party, make sure the best man doesn't get too drunk and hold my hand through all of it!"

"I will do my best as your maid of honor, I swear. Although I'm not making any promises that I can strong arm a werewolf where the alcohol is concerned," Elena joked but sobered up when she saw Bonnie's eyes go wide.

"Okay, I know I promised I wouldn't lie to you again Elena. But I forgot to mention that Tyler isn't the best man," Bonnie swallowed guiltily while skillfully avoiding Elena's stare.

"Okay, now I'm mad Bonnie. You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking?" Elena frantically begged.

"I only wish I were 'Lena. I'm so sorry. I was all very last minute. Tyler has been called away on family duty out of the state and isn't able to fulfill his duties as best man. So we had to have a substitute," Bonnie reasoned while closing the binder and placing in on the coffee table.

"Why him? Why not Alaric? Ric is a much more appropriate choice!" Elena demanded. She was standing now and glaring down at Bonnie.

"I don't know Elena. I can't control who Jeremy picks to be his best man. Please don't turn this into a bigger deal that it needs to be," Bonnie begged also standing to pull Elena into a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, alright!" Elena conceded and pulled back from her friend, "I'm only agreeing because I promised you that once I got her that I'd be you willing servant."

"Oh kinky!" Damon purred as he passed by her and plopped down on the arm chair snatching up Bonnie's binder and thumbing through the pages. "So tell me Bonnie? Isn't it customary, nay rather a cliché for the best man and maid of honor to knock boots?" Her wagged his eyebrows up and down at Elena as he gave her that lopsided grin.

Elena flashed him her dirtiest glare while turning to head up the stairs.

"Elena where are you going? We need to discuss your dress fitting," Bonnie whined up at the base of the stairs.

"I promised Maddie a song. I'll be back," Elena promised as she entered what used to be her old bedroom. It was now Maddison's domain.

The five year old looked up from her coloring room when she heard the door opening. "'Lena, you going to sing with me?" She questioned with big pleading eyes.

"Yes Maddie. So, Itsy Bitsy Spider it is?" She asked as she sat on the bed and pulled the five year old into her lap.

"Yes please," she said politely as she started the song. "The itty bitty spider climbed up the water spout! Sing 'Lena."

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again," Elena finished softly so that only Maddie could hear her.

Believe it or not she was incredibly shy when it came to singing in front of others. She found that when bathed in the bright spotlight she was unable to see the audience. Therefore, they did not exist and she could perform without further anxiety.

"Very good 'Lena. Good night," Maddie yawned as she climbed under her sheets.

"Good night Maddie," Elena stood and exited the room. Closing the door she turned and almost ran into Damon yet again. "God, don't do that!"

"Sorry, I was just coming to get you. Jeremy and Bonnie are ready to go home and I understand you are staying with them?" Damon smiled softly as he walked down the stairs with her.

"Yes, I am. Good night Damon," She pulled her jacket on and refused to meet his eyes.

"You were very good up there. Quite the Hallmark moment." That caught her attention as she whipped her head around to face him.

"Who are you, Kanye West? Aren't there any more tender moments you'd like to ruin for people? Just go away!" She was flushing in embarrassment now at being caught. She turned around and headed for the front door.

"Oh somebody's panties are in a twist!" He stood with his hands on his hips as he stared her down.

"Leave my panties alone!" She nearly screamed in frustration as she trotted down the path to Bonnie's waiting car.

He laughed in amusement at her embarrassment. It was enduring really. He was utterly confused as to why she would be so embarrassed when she had such a lovely voice. He sagged his shoulders as he thought back over the evenings events. It did not go how he had planned it. Then again, he really didn't have a plan to begin with being that he was not aware she'd be present at dinner tonight. All he knew is that he hadn't imagined they're long awaited reunion to go as it had tonight. Sighing he said his goodnights and thanked the Saltzmans for having him over for dinner before heading back to the boarding home. He definitely needed a stiff drink.


	4. Morning After

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: A big thank you to the following members for the reviews sarahberah1121, Rowhana, LoveEpicLove, Naleyloever23xo, Madagascar95, and XxxmusicloverxxX! You guys rock and keep me going!

Chapter 4: Morning After

Elena's feet pounded the pavement as she kept a steady pace with the music spilling out from her headbuds and into her ears. Nothing like a good jog in the morning to get your circulation and the day started. Currently Lady Gaga & Beyonce's "Telephone" was blaring in hear ears as she rounded a corner and down a small hill. As she kept her pace the events from the previous evening were currently keeping her mind occupied.

She had come face to face with the eldest Salvatore brother after eight years of separation. To say that she was shaken would be an understatement. The last thing she had expected was to run into Damon during these two weeks that she was staying in Mystic Falls. It had been her understanding that not long after her disappearance eight years ago both Damon and his youngest brother had left this town. She had just assumed that once they left they were not likely to make a return. Oh had desperately wrong she had been. She briefly wondered what, aside from the fire, had brought Damon home. Also, what had made him stay for these past three years? She could always ask her uncle being that she was now one hundred percent sure they had been in cahoots for at least the last three years if not longer. She made a right at the next intersection and continued on with her run.

_One more mile _she smiled as she trudged on with her run. Picking up the pace she hurried back to Jeremy and Bonnie's. She needed a shower before she and Bonnie were off to the local bridal shop to finalize the alterations on Elena's dress.

She opened the front door gingerly and sneaked in as quietly as she could so as not to wake anyone up. She scrolled through her iPod as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As she filled her glass up she bobbed in place to the music filling her ears. She had selected LaRoux's "Bulletproof" earlier. As she chugged down that first glass of water she went and filled it a second time. Overcome with the unbearable heat from her exercise she pulled out her headphones and began removing her tank top. She deposited it on the counter next to her abandoned glass of water. She leaned forward and cracked the kitchen window letting the breeze dance across her body. She stood clad in her short shorts and sports bra enjoying the cool breeze. She startled when she heard a soft groan come from behind her. Gasping she whirled around to see Damon eyeing her from across the room, shifting uncomfortably around.

"What the fuck Damon? Do you mind?" Elena made a grab for her tank top and proceeded to put it back on.

"No I do not mind in the least, Elena," his voice was dripping with innuendo. Something tightened in her belly at his words. A warmth was beginning to spread through her as Damon eyed her up and down thoroughly. She made to make a quick exit but was blocked by Damon's broad form at the doorway.

"Excuse me, Damon," she grumbled as she attempted to push past him again.

"Wait, Elena. I have something to say," her head shot up at those familiar words. Her brow furrowed in concern and confusion. _What was coming? _she briefly posed. "I'm sorry on my part for my behavior last night. It was uncalled for and I'm an ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"A lot," he confessed. "However, I am not the only guilty part here Elena." He stared at her knowingly waiting to hear her apology.

"I'm sorry too Damon. I apologize for my part. Can I go now?" She said half heartedly as she tried to sneak past him. He wasn't having any of it. He was going to have it out with her right now and hopefully she was going to answer some of his burning questions.

"Elena, there was a time you and I were once friends. Do you remember?" His voice was gentle and probing. He wanted things to return to they way they had once been. He knew he would never have her in the capacity in which he dreamed of her but he would gladly settle for her friendship.

"I _do _remember Damon. I also remember you snapping my brother's neck. That's what I remember most from that time in my life. How you managed to weasel your way into my brother's good graces is beyond me. I don't know, maybe you've mastered some Charles Mansonesque brain washing techniques as the years have progressed. What I do know is that at one point I trusted you implicitly. Then you threw it away over a mix of alcohol and a few heated words exchanged between you and Katherine." Elena's lower jaw was quivering as she fought back her tears of frustration, rage and sadness. She _had _forgiven him for snapping Jeremy's neck but she wasn't about to let him in on that bit of information. He had hurt her more deeply than she ever thought possible. This was her form of self preservation. Lashing out was a form of self defense. It was her only form of defense.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you? Jeremy's forgiven me. He forgave me a long time ago. I haven't weaseled my way into anyone's graces Elena. I've been here is all. I was here for him these past three years. Where have you been Elena?" Damon's eyes implored hers. He didn't mean to be so hurtful but he needed answers from her.

"I've been in New York, which I'm certain you already knew. And don't you dare imply that I haven't been there for my family. I may not have been here in Mystic Falls but I have always been there when the chips are down. Besides, where were _you _those first five years?" She fired back folding her arms across her chest. She had inadvertently and effectively pressed her breasts up. Damon's eyes momentarily flitted down to her heaving chest. She noticed and immediately uncrossed her arms placing them on her hips instead.

"Oh you know here and there. Why do you care?"

"I don't care. I really don't, Damon. Now will you please let me by? I need to get ready to head out with Bonnie," she didn't wait for his response. Instead she harshly shoved past him and bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she reemerged from the bathroom clean and towel drying her hair. She hummed a little ditty as she traipsed downstairs and into the kitchen again. She shouldn't have been to see Damon was still there. He sat perfectly poised at the counter. _Of course he's still here. Why wouldn't he be?_

"You're still here?" She mused aloud as she poured herself a glass of Cranberry Grape juice. She sat down at the kitchen table to avoid being in close proximity to him.

He was about to reply when Jeremy strolled into the kitchen asking Damon, "You ready?"

"Yep," he popped the 'p' and stood to leave with Jeremy. Damon exited the kitchen without so much as a look in Elena's direction.

Jeremy turned his attention to his sister and asked, "What are you girls up to today?"

"We're finalizing the alterations on my dress, picking up the favors, and then stuffing the favor boxes all day long. Sounds like fun no? What are _you _doing? And with Damon?" She peered around Jeremy to make sure that the man in question wasn't eavesdropping. He wasn't, at least she didn't think he was.

"We're picking up Ric and heading out to Richmond to pick up Bonnie's wedding ring. They just finished the engraving so it's ready," he said as he placed his baseball cap on his head. He turned and took his departure from the kitchen.

Bonnie passed him in the hallway giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Be safe. I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too. You girls have fun today," he waved as he shut the front door behind him.

Bonnie turned back around and walked into the kitchen. She sat down in the seat next to Elena and asked, "Are you ready for day full of fun?"

"Oh you know it. Lead the way!" They both rose and headed out the to car.

_I'm in Hell. _Elena thought groaning as the woman beside her tucked and pinned Elena into her dress. _Who knew Hell was a vision straight from the boudoir of Dame Edna? _

"How's it going back there?" Bonnie called nervously from the other side of the dressing room's curtain. Elena looked in the mirror and pursed her lips. She hated getting all gussied up for formal occasions. She would much rather loaf around her apartment in a pair of yoga pants and an oversized hoodie. She did like the dress Bonnie had put her in though. It was peacock blue strapless number with a very low back. The dress's hem ended just above her kneecaps.

"It's a laugh a minute back here, isn't it…," Elena looked down at the elderly woman's name badge. "Midge?" She finished.

"How's that dear?" The older woman's confusion amused Elena.

"Do you ever just take the time to stop and smell the roses Midge? Do you just grab life by the balls and tell it where to stick it?" Elena posed in jest.

"I'm not sure I quite understand you dear. But the dress does look lovely on you. It complements your complexion beautifully," Midge unceremoniously spun Elena around the dressing room to look at her reflection in all of the mirrors.

"You're a credit to the industry, Midge. Don't ever lose that sassy attitude," she winked at the older woman and stepped out into the waiting area.

"Elena, you are so bad," Bonnie scolded Elena's behavior with the older woman. "That dress looks amazing on you. Jaws are going to drop when you walk down the aisle with Damon."

"Argh, don't remind me please. Anyways, can we please get out of here and get some lunch? I'm starving," Elena turned around so Bonnie could work the zipper on her dress. With it unzipped she dashed back into the dressing room and changed into her normal street clothes.

They soon exited the bridal salon and walked a few blocks to the local hole in the wall restaurant. They ate their lunch without much ceremony and soon were on their way home with several large boxes full of personalized M&Ms and small party favor boxes. They made quick work of unloading the car when they pulled into the driveway at Bonnie and Jeremy's residence.

They spent the better part of three hours pouring a small amount of candy into the tiny boxes. The less pleasant part of that time was spent untying and retying the small bows on the boxes. Bonnie was a perfectionist, unfortunately.

"Please Bonnie! Can we have a short reprieve? You're a slave driver. My fingers have effectively lost all feeling due to the repeated untying and tying of tiny ass ribbons," Elena held up her rosy fingers grossly exaggerating her 'pain'.

"Fine but just a short break. We'll take twenty and then get back to it. Spend this time wisely," Bonnie laughed as she shoved a box of M&M's off the couch and sat down.

"Oh what will I do with all of this free time?" Elena mused loudly. "Oh I know, I'll travel. You know I've always wanted to see Paris in the springtime. I'll write you. Oh wait, sorry that's impossible. I have no dexterity in these fingers. I suppose I'll have to find a small orphan child in the slums of the Parisian streets, take him in, feed him, teach him to read and write. He'll pen my great American novel. Only here's the rub, he'll steal my story as his own, sell it to Random House Publishing and is go on Larry King lamenting how he never wanted fame in the first place. That he did for the people. That little bastard!"

"Haha, you're not funny," Bonnie said dryly as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Oh come on. I'm a little funny," Elena hollered back to her. She blew a piece of stray hair out of her face and picked up the remote to channel surf for the next fifteen minutes. She browsed all of her options; Forensic Files, Golden Girls, Little House on the Prairie, Infomercials, Mtv… She stopped on Mtv as she saw that they were actually playing music videos. This was a rarity in and of itself. To make it better it was a tribute to the early and mid two thousands. This wasn't half bad. She instantly shot up when "Sexy Girl" by Akon and David Guetta came on. "Bonnie, quick bring the Tequila! Sexy Chick is on!"

Within thirty seconds Bonnie was bounded into the room with two shot glasses and a bottle of Silver 1800. "Are you recording this Elena?"

"Of course I am. What am I, a newb?" Elena scoffed as she reached for one of the shot glasses. When the music video ended Elena rewound the DVR and started the video up again. Within seconds they were going shot for shot.

By the third watching of the recording they both were on their way from tipsy to shit faced. At this point the men came bounding through the front door talking and laughing loudly. They all stopped when they heard the music blaring from the living room. Following the noise they discovered Elena and Bonnie setting tentatively on the edge of the couch, shot glasses in hand and eyes glued to the television screen. "Sexy Dick!" Elena called. They both tipped back their heads and downed the clear liquid.

"Uh girls what's going on here? Don't you think it's a little early to be getting this trashed?" Jeremy asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"It's never too early for Tequila!" Bonnie proclaimed as she lifted her shot glass in salute to Elena. She saluted her back.

"What type of drinking game are we having here?" Ric asked as he walked further into the living room and sat on the ottoman in front of the fireplace.

"Well since you asked, Ric…Everytime Akon and David Guetta flirt with each other instead of some 'sexy chick'" Elena made air quotes, "We take a shot in the name of sexy dicks!"

"Huh?" Damon cocked his head at the television as they rewound the video and played if from the beginning.

"Just watch," Bonnie exclaimed as she pointed to the television. They were not even three minutes in but they had both already taken five shots a piece.

"Wow, that's a lot of flirting," Damon conceded. Elena turned to him and said, "I know right?"

She was willingly talking to him now he mused. He knew that the alcohol was heavily influencing her decision making but he didn't care at this point. He was just glad she wasn't shooting him death glares or making snide comments to him.

"Well you girls better ease up a bit," Jeremy stood up straight and headed to the kitchen to put away his leftovers from lunch. "You haven't finished those favors and we're all going to bed early tonight since we have to get up and meet with Father Henry in the morning."

"Why do I have to go?" Elena whined as she peered over the back of the couch at her brother's retreating figure.

"Because our car is going into the shop in the morning to get the tires rotated. Therefore the responsibility falls to you to deliver us to Father Henry for our premarital counseling session," Jeremy came back into the living room and bounced down onto the cushion next to Elena. He threw his arm carelessly around Elena pulling her in for a hug.

"But I hate Father Henry!" She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but it was futile. "He was always so cruel to me, Jer."

"That's because when you were ten you snatched the baby Jesus from the nativity scene and asked the congregation if anyone had any Tannis Root!" Jeremy laughed fondly at the memory.

"I was going through a phase! Can I help it if the father finds no humor in Roman Polanksi's work?" Elena huffed crossing her arms.

Jeremy laughed again, "You girls should still get some sleep soon. We have to be at the church at eight." Jeremy stood and proceeded to escort the two gentlemen out the front door for the evening. Closing the door he turned back to the living room. "Here, I'll help you ladies clean up. I'll put away the alcohol while you move the part favors aside. Do you girls feel like ordering a pizza tonight?"

"Ungh…." Bonnie moaned as she laid down placing her head in Elena's lap. "I'm not feeling so good guys. It's warm in here and I feel puky."

Elena and Jeremy looked at each other knowingly as the went to sit her up. Bonnie had never been known to handle her liquor well. They carried her up the stairs and into the master bedroom, tucking her in for an early night.

A/N: You WILL get piss drunk if you follow my game from this story. That's how I spent my 25th birthday ;). Please read and review!


	5. Sinners & Saints

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: A BIG thank you to those of you that reviewed and added this story to your alerts. You guys rock!

Chapter 5: Sinners & Saints

Elena rolled away from the bright light spilling through the thin linen curtains. She groaned and pulled the pillow directly over her eyes. _Why is the sun always so damn bright? _Elena pondered as she tried to untangle herself from the bed sheets. She failed at the task and landed to the floor with a resounding 'thump'. She stumbled up and headed to the restroom to get her day started.

Feeling much better after her shower she emerged from the restroom and began searching through her luggage. She dug around until she pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, a white tshirt and her Stacy Igel's Boy Meets Girl hoodie. Not wanting to do much with her hair she pulled it into a mess bun and slipped on her black newsboy cap. Placing her aviator sunglasses on she turned back to the bathroom in search of something to relieve her of the squeezing pressure in her head. After popping some Aspirin she headed down the stairs in search of sustenance to help cure her hangover.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Jeremy greeted a little too cheerfully as she sat down at the kitchen table. He was busy flipping over an omelet in his pan.

"Please, Jer. Not quite so loud," Elena begged as she laid her cheek flat on the cool wooden surface of the table.

"Awww, poor baby has a hangover. Would you like an omelet?" He dumped the contents of the frying plan onto a plate.

"Ungh, no. Trust me when I say eggs are the worst hangover food ever. I'll just have some toast, sausage and juice please," she asked politely while slowly rubbing small circles into her temples.

"Coming right up!" He placed the bread into the toaster, pressed down the lever and turned back around to face Elena. "Damon's coming along with us this morning. So we'll need to leave a few minutes earlier than planned."

"What? Why is he coming?" Elena attempted to glare through her dark glasses.

"So he can meet Father Henry. The father has met most of the bridal party but still would like to meet Damon." He placed the warm plate in front of Elena and joined her at the table.

"Won't the walls go up in flames once Damon walks through the church doors?" Elena mused as she picked apart her toast.

"Myth," was all he replied as he dove into his omelet. He shoved a forkful into his mouth and looked up to see Bonnie entering the kitchen. "Morning, honey."

"Good morning, sweetheart. Morning Elena," Bonnie greeted as she fixed herself a plate of sausage, toast and bacon.

"Why are you so damn perky Pollyana? You had much more to drink than I did!" Elena said in an accusing voice.

"Yes but being a witch does have its advantages," Bonnie grinned as she joined the two at the table dropping a quick kiss on Jeremy's waiting lips. "Plus your brother had a hand in curing my ailments."

"Ew, please stop!" Elena held up her hand to silence her best friend. She gulped back the rest of her Cranberry Grape juice then rose and placed her dishes in the sink. "I'll meet you two in the car. Let's get this over with so we can come back and take a nice leisurely nap!"

Once they were all loaded into Elena's SUV they took off with the boarding house as their destination. They arrived within five minutes. Pulling into the driveway Elena noticed she didn't need to honk as Damon was already closing and locking the front door. She took in his appearance appreciatively. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting dark wash jeans, his typical tight black t shirt and had his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He was donning a pair of dark aviators that were very similar to Elena's. She silently cursed at this.

"Good morning all," Damon greeted as he slid into the back seat next to Jeremy. They all muttered their 'hello's back as they set off for the church.

So as to avoid any conversation Elena turned on the radio and flipped through the channels quickly.

"Oh, go back to that last one please," Bonnie smiled.

"Ack! Ke$ha, really?" Elena groaned as the notes of 'My First Kiss' blared from the speakers. "What really makes this song worse is the fact that 3OH!3 is featured in it."

"I love this song 'Lena," Bonnie defended herself quickly. "It always reminds me of my first kiss with Jeremy."

"Yuck! And we all know Jeremy wasn't your first kiss either," Elena shot Bonnie a pointed look. "That honor was bestowed upon Benjamin Miller in the sixth grade on the bleachers."

"Yes, thank you for that Elena," Bonnie laughed. "I said my first kiss with Jeremy. Doesn't this song remind you of your first kiss?"

"No. A dirty bowling alley reminds me of my first kiss with Blake Danner," Elena grimaced as she made a left into the church parking lot. "I remember Jeremy's first kiss though!"

"You weren't even there," Jeremy protested from the back seat.

Elena started in along with Kesha's chorus, "Jeremy's first kiss went a little like this…" Holding up her hands she started pantomiming a make out session while humming 'mmmhmmm'. She pulled back and exclaimed, "Elena, get out! It's my Buzz Lightyear! I can do whatever I want to it!" She mocked Jeremy in a deep baritone voice.

Damon and Bonnie were clutching their sides and laughing hysterically. Damon wiped a tear from his eye and asked, "Buzz Lightyear?"

"Alright, I admit…It was one of my Barbies. But the imagery is still much the same!" Elena shut off the engine and hopped down from the driver's seat.

"You want to talk embarrassment Elena?" Jeremy sulked. "What about the time I caught you and Bonnie reenacting the last scene of 'Titanic'?"

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Bonnie lightly slapped Jeremy as they walked through the front church doors.

"Oh violence so early on?" An older gentleman strolled down the aisle to greet them. "It's a good thing we're starting our sessions today." The father laughed as he lightly tapped Jeremy's shoulder, "Good to see you again Jeremy. And as always, it's a delight to see you Bonnie." He picked Bonnie's hand up and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Father, I'd like for you to meet my best man, Damon," Jeremy pointed to the raven haired man. The two men shook hands quickly.

"A pleasure," Father Henry spoke as he turned around to acknowledge Elena's presence.

"And you'll, of course, remember my older sister, Elena," Jeremy worked at removing his sunglasses.

"Ah yes, Miss Gilbert. The young girl who stripped down and ran naked through the sprinklers on a warm Sunday morning?" Father Henry raised his eyebrows and asked without the slightest trace of humor.

Damon turned to Elena as his interest was piqued. She took a guilty gulp and spoke, "Yes, Father. That would be me." She held out her hand to shake the older gentleman's hand. He took it and gave it a light shake.

"Tell me. Have those lewd behaviors of yours somewhat diminished over the years?"

"Well if you count my numerous lust filled fantasies about cartons of Chubby Hubby and marshmallow sauce, no I suppose not. I am tame in many other respects though," she attempted to lighten the mood. Everyone else found it amusing. Damon turned around to clear his throat and wipe the smile from his face.

"I see that your cynical view of the world has only helped to darken your sense of humor." Father Henry turned and head back up the aisle. He turned and looked to Bonnie and Jeremy. "If you're ready we can begin our session. I'll just have you two follow me to my office. The two of you," he pointed to Damon and Elena, "may sit here and wait. Miss Gilbert, try not to touch anything."

"Ten four good buddy," Elena gave a mock salute as she plopped down into the pew in the first row.

Damon tentatively debated whether or not he should sit next to her. She'd been civil enough this morning. He decided against it at the last second and chose the pew directly behind. "That Father Henry's one tough old bastard, huh?" Damon threw his arms of the back pew and leaned forward turning his head to look at her.

"You could say that," Elena replied softly as she worked to massage her temples. The little showdown with Father Henry had only aided in bringing her headache back to the forefront.

Damon took quick note of this and reached into his pocket. He removed the silver flask and offered it to her, "Hair of the dog?"

"Oh," she turned around in her seat and faced him. With a shrug she picked up the offered flask and unscrewed the lid, "Thanks." She took a quick swig and nearly choked. Twisting the lid back on she immediately handed it back to him.

"Not a fan of bourbon?" He slid the contraband back into his coat pocket.

"Definitely not," she turned back around to face the front of the church.

"It's an acquired taste, I suppose," he replied softly. He looked up to the large stain glass above the alter. He studied the way the light filtered through the glass and cast soft hues of reds, blues and greens across Elena's soft face. "Elena," he started but was cut short when she held up her hand to silence him.

"Please, Damon. I don't want to talk about any subject heavier than the uncanny resemblances between Jon Bon Jovi and a security guard at Lilith Fair. I mean really, dude looks like a lady," Elena took her sunglasses off and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"Lighter than that? Got it," he chuckled softly. "What I wanted to say was…Or rather ask was…" He stumbled for the right words. He felt like he had to tread lightly where Elena was concerned. He no longer could read her like a book. She'd gotten good at hiding her emotions over the past eight years.

"Just ask, Damon," Elena searched his face in confusion. She was exhausted and didn't want to bother with the aloof act right now.

"What I propose, is a truce, Elena. I know we have some issues that are blaringly obvious and need to be worked out. However, I really think it would be in the best interest of everyone involved in this wedding if we just put aside our issues," he was leaning into her personal space over the back of her pew.

Elena pulled back as her heart started beating wildly. With a heaving sigh she turned around again and stared straight ahead, "I truly hate to admit this, but…you're right. Two of the people I care the most about in this world are about to be married. I don't want to ruin that by acting like a catty child."

His smile broadened substantially. He held his hand over the back of the pew and in Elena's direction.

She regarded it a second before turning around to face him fully. She snatched up his hand in hers and shook it firmly while declaring, "Truce." What she was feeling on the inside was wave after wave of uneasiness. Damon always had a way of making her feel that way. She was sure that her suppressed feelings for this man were beginning to resurface. She'd worked for so hard and for so long to quell those feelings. She'd be damned if she was going to let them win now.

"Good," his voice was barely above a whisper as he looked at her with such potency. He laughed inwardly when he detected a pick up in her heart rate. "Now..." He reluctantly pulled back his hand and slid down into his seat, "why don't you tell me all about your streaking in front of the God fearing people of Mystic Falls?"

She shook her head genuinely laughing before preparing to tell him her story.

Be good and review!


	6. Karaoke Party

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force!

Chapter 6: Karaoke Party

Wednesday night had finally come and with it was the arrival of Jeremy and Bonnie's engagement party at the Grill. It had been a busy day for Elena, Bonnie and Jenna as they prepared the Grill for the evening's festivities. After three hours of prep work and with Bonnie's approval the three of them headed back home to get ready.

Elena's hands were perched on her hips as she stared down at the two dresses laid out on her bed. Shifting her weight between feet she finally decided on the black number. Black was always a classic choice. She'd just have to wear the purple frock to another family function she was sure to attend during the next ten days she'd be in Mystic Falls. She removed the gown from the hanger and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

She stepped out of the bathroom twenty minutes later with her hair styled in big loose waves. She wore a smoky eye and a coat of clear gloss to complete the look. Bending over she slipped into her favorite pair of black Christian Louboutins. She snatched up her small black clutch and headed downstairs to retrieve her pea coat from the hall closet. A low whistle had her turning on her heal.

"You look great!" Jeremy approached her and picked her hands up, making her do a small twirl in place.

"Thanks! You don't look too shabby yourself," she complimented as she took in his form. He was wearing a dark grey dress suit with a maroon dress shirt. He went tie less this evening as the night hadn't called for much formality. They were only headed to the Grill after all.

"Are we ready?" Bonnie appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a deep maroon halter dress that was close to that of Jeremy's dress shirt. The hem of the dress fell just below her kneecap. She was wearing a comfortable looking pair of black flats. She floated down the stairs with ease. Jeremy stood there with his mouth agape.

"You're collecting flies," Elena laughed as she slipped her coat on. She turned and opened the front door, "I'll be warming up the car." She closed the front door behind and turned to descend down the front steps.

They were at the Grill within ten minutes. From the looks of the parking lot it appeared that almost all of the town had shown up. They shut off the car and headed up the steps and into the Grill. They were instantly greeted by many excited and friendly faces. Letting her brother and best friend take the heat, Elena slipped passed them and headed to the coat rack. She removed her coat and stood on her tip toes to place it on a hook. She was having trouble reaching, even in her high heels. She suddenly felt a breath of hot air slide passed her ear and down the already heated skin of her neck.

"Allow me," Damon's smooth voice was a low murmur in her left ear. He lifted the coat from her hand and effortlessly placed it on the offending hood. She felt him take a small step back and instantly missed the warmth of his hard body. Shaking her head she turned around to face him directly.

"Thank you," she offered a small smile in appreciation.

His eyes were shining with a hint of something dark as he looked her up and down languidly. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said almost breathlessly. She cleared her throat in order to get her voice properly working. "You too. Nice. I mean, nice looking is what you are." She mentally slapped herself on her forehead. "What I am trying to say in a not so eloquent manner is… you look nice too Damon."

"Thank you," he held out the crook of his elbow for her to take and starting leading her to the bar. "It's always nice to be appreciated."

"Ha," she laughed as she sat down in a stool next to him. She placed her order and turned to take stock of the room. Her eyes saw many familiar faces that she hadn't seen in several years. She spotted Matt and a shorter girl with long blonde hair. _It must be Shelly_ Elena mused as she turned to take her drink from the bartender. She daintily sipped at her Midori Sour.

"That is such a girly drink," Damon laughed, tossing back some bourbon. "What, no tequila?"

"No," she moaned thinking back to her hellacious hangover from just a few days ago. "I'm taking it easy from here on out. Tequila is strictly reserved for special occasions now. You know? Birthdays, New Year's Eve, Christmas, crowning the winner of American Idol or the annual deep cleaning of the bathroom. Real excuses to celebrate in excess."

"I'll drink to that," he held up his tumbler in a mock salute before swallowing a fair amount of the alcohol.

"Come on guys," Bonnie approached them and leaned up against the bar. "Now that you've got your drinks you can come back over and properly socialize." She grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her to the huge gathering of tables in the middle of the room.

After dinner had been served and consumed the table livened up with various conversations. The current topic of discussion at the head of the table was Karaoke.

"You're are not singing Journey, Ric. It's just entirely too cliché," Jenna laughed as she leaned back into her seat to take some of the pregnancy weight off of her bladder.

"Yeah, and no Tony Bennett, Barry Manilow, or Billy Joel for that matter," Jeremy piped in from his seat at the head of the table.

"Jeeze, what's left?" Alaric scoffed. He rose and proceeded up to the side stage in search of tunes.

"What are you going to sing Elena?" Bonnie asked as she forked the last piece of fudge cake into her mouth.

"Oh no you don't! I am _not _singing, Bonnie," Elena finished off her drink quickly and gave Bonnie a pointed stare. "What will _you _be singing Bonnie?"

"Jeremy and I will be performing a duet. And yes, you are singing. Remember our little agreement Elena? You owe me!" She pointed a finger in Elena's direction to drive her point home.

"You're taking this too far now Fidel Castro!" Elena hissed across the table. "I agreed to help carry some of the burdens associated with wedding planning. I never agreed to be your source of amusement!"

"Quit being such a downer 'Lena," Jeremy decided to step in. "Just sing a song. Really, how you made it on Broadway with your timidity is a mystery to us all."

"Yes, Elena. Time to put up or shut up," Jenna smirked.

"Alright, alright. If I sing will you all shut it? God you're as relentless as Jehovah's Witnesses!" Elena slid out of her chair and bounded towards the bar in search of some liquid courage.

"That a girl," Damon winked at her retreating figure.

Sometime after drinks had been replenished and songs had been chosen Alaric made his way up to the stage. He flipped the on/off switch on the mic and cleared his throat. "Ok, ladies and gentleman. I'd like to thank you all, on behalf of the happy couple, for coming here tonight. I know it means a lot to Bonnie and Jeremy. With that said, I'd also like to extend my deepest apologies for the atrocity that is about to take place."

He turned around and gave the guy manning the karaoke machine the thumbs up. Soon enough music was streaming through the surround sound speakers.

"Oh God," Elena laughed as a huge smile spread across her face. "Jeremy, it's mine and dad's song!"

"This has always been a favorite of Ric's," Jenna smiled warmly as they all turned their attention to Ric. He was singing the first verse of Crash Test Dummie's "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm".

"This used to be the only thing that could get Elena to stop crying and to fall asleep when she was a baby," Jeremy explained to Bonnie and Damon.

"It's a little dark don't you think?" Damon laughed turning to face Elena. "I mean it's about the desolation and torment of three depressing children."

"Ah but when it's sung by the prodigious Brad Roberts it's like butterscotch to my ears," Elena maintained. "Ric isn't half bad. Come on, Jenna, fess up. How long has he been perfecting that baritone voice of his?"

"Oh, since God was an altar boy," she replied. "But he can rock the shit out of this song." She was openly gawking at her husband up on stage.

"You two are a regular modern day Joanie and Chachi," Elena chuckled as Ric finished up his performance.

"We're up next baby," Bonnie kissed Jeremy affectionately then dragged him from the table.

They headed up to the stage and sat atop two bar stools. When the music started up Elena and Damon burst into laughter. The couple was serenading the audience with their rendition of 'Endless Love'. Elena rolled her eyes as she drained her glass, "I'm going to be sick. I can't endure anymore of this maudlin clusterfuck of sugary ardor. I'm gradually going into diabetic shock." She stood and walked over to the bar for another drink.

Bonnie and Jeremy finished their duet as Elena took her drink from the bartender. She handed him a ten and turned around to head back to her table.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled at the applauding crowd. "Up next, we have a special treat for you. Fresh from her two year stint on Broadway starring as Galinda in the musical 'Wicked' is Miss Elena Gilbert."

Elena choked on her drink when she heard her name coming from the speakers. She set her drink down on the bar and turned to head up to the stage. She took a seat and snatched up the mic. She turned and scrolled through the list of songs on the karaoke machine. Deciding on a song she turned back around. "Ok, let's get this over with," she grumbled as the music started up. She took a deep, calming breathed and closed her eyes:

_But that's why birds do it_

_Bees do it,_

_Even educated fleas do it_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

A random crowd member let out a low whistle. Elena snapped her eyes open with a small smile and fixated on the task at hand.

_In Spain the best upper sets do it,_

_Lithuanians and let's do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in_

All eyes were glued to Elena as her silky voice poured out full of passion and heat. Damon stared hard at Elena. The whole bar could have been on fire and he wouldn't have taken any notice. In that moment, it was simply her. He'd heard her sing before. In fact, he'd been there for her opening performance as Galinda. He'd stayed hidden in the dark corners of the theater as she performed and left promptly after the show ended so as to avoid any run-ins. Having her here, in such an intimate setting, was a different experience. It was like she was singing only to him. He knew that that was not logically sound but in that moment it made all the sense in the world to him.

_The Dutch in old Amsterdam do it,_

_Not to mention the Finns,_

_Folks in Siam do it,_

_Think of Siamese twins_

She stood from the bar stool and started swaying her hips in time with the music. That garnered a few more low whistles and some catcalls from the male populace.

_Some Argentines without means do it,_

_People say in Boston even beans do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_Romantic sponges they say do it,_

_Oysters down in Oyster Bay do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_Cold Cape Cod clams against their wish do it,_

_Even lazy jellyfish do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

Elena padded down the steps from the stage and slowly made her away around to the various booths, serenading the guests.

_Electric eels I might add, do it,_

_Though it shocks them I know,_

_Why ask if shads do it?_

_Waiter bring me shad roe_

_In shallow shoals English soles do it,_

_Goldfish in the privacy of bowls do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_The dragonflies in the reeds do it,_

_Sentimental centipedes do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

_Mosquitoes, Heaven forbid, do it,_

_So does every katydid do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

She stopped at the table which currently seated the bridal party. Sliding in next to Bonnie she sat directly in front of Damon. "Join me," she quickly uttered. They all started in on the next verse:

_The most refined ladybugs do it,_

_When a gentleman calls,_

_Moths in your rugs do it,_

_What's the use of mothballs?_

Her eyes locked with Damon's and she was momentarily stunned. Had they always been so piercing? Of course they had! She knew exactly the effect his eyes had always had on her. She tried to tear her eyes away but it was a futile attempt. She gave herself a mental slap and focused on finishing the song.

_Locusts in trees do it,_

_Bees do it,_

_Even overeducated fleas do it,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

She finally snapped her gaze away from him and headed back up stage.

_Let's do it, let's fall in love,_

_Let's do it, let's fall in love_

The room erupted in a cacophony of cheers and applause. She blushed profusely with a small bow before hiding behind a curtain of her hair. She slowly made her way down the stage and back to her table. Sliding back into her seat, she took a swig of Jeremy's rum and coke.

"Fantastic, Elena," Jenna beamed with pride. "As always."

"Thank you," Elena murmured as she studied the place mat in front of her with extreme concentration.

"Really, Elena. You stun us with your talent," Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Great work, 'Lena," Ric piped up.

"Okay, thanks guys. Please stop now," Elena was a lovely shade of crimson now.

They all dropped the subject quickly and resumed their normal, safe conversation. Damon leaned across the table and into Elena's space. "I'm taking a risk saying this, but Elena, you truly were amazing. You have a great voice."

She looked up slowly and into his eyes. She saw brutal honesty there although it was overshadowed by some other emotion she couldn't quite name. "Thank you, Damon. Really." She gave him an evil smirk then asked, "And what will _you _be crooning this evening?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no." Damon vigorously shook his head and took a drink of his bourbon. "No way am I going on after that performance. I refuse to make an ass of myself."

"Pussy," she tried masking that comment by taking a sip of her drink.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, surprise coloring his face. "Do I detect a challenge from you?" An devilish look swept across his face.

"Absolutely," she smirked raising her eyebrows challengingly.

"Challenge accepted," he flashed her one of his most charming smiles as he slid out of his chair and crept up to the stage. "Attention, ladies and gentleman. I know what you're all thinking. _We can't possibly handle anymore talent tonight._ And after that last performance. I must confess, I hope I can deliver." He hopped up on the barstool and looked directly into Elena's eyes.

_When I was a little bitty boy_

_My grandmother bought me a cute little toy_

_Silver bells hanging on a string_

_She told me it was my ding a ling a ling_

Tears were streaming down Elena's face as she listened to Damon sing the comical lyrics of Chuck Berry.

_Oh, my ding a ling, my ding a ling,I want you to play with my ding a ding a ling, my ding a ling,I want you to play with my ding a ling._

_And then mama took me took me to grammar school,But I stopped off in the time that bell would ring,Catch me playing with my ding a ling a ling_

_Oh, my ding a ling, my ding a ling,I want you to play with my ding a ding a ling, my ding a ling,I want you to play with my ding a ling_.

_Once I was climbing the garden wall.I slipped and had a terrible fall.I fell so hard I heard bells ring,But held on to my ding a ling_

_Oh, my ding a ling, my ding a ling_

_I want you to play with my ding a ling_

_My ding a ling, my ding a ling_

_I want you to play with my ding a ling_

"Miss Gilbert, if you would? And if everyone else would please join in too!" Damon held his hand out to her. She shook her head profusely but stood and headed upstage. She took a seat next to Damon and grabbed up a microphone. She started in with Damon.

_Once I was swimming across Turtle Creek,_

_Man, them snappers all around my feet_

_Sure was hard swimming across that thing_

_With both hands holding my ding a ling_

_Oh, my ding a ling, my ding a ling_

_I want you to play with my ding a ling_

_My ding a ling, my ding a ling_

_I want you to play with my ding a ling_

"You know, Elena. I'm not so sure everyone here is singing along with us," Damon laughed as he peered around the room dramatically.

"You know, I think you're right, Damon. So, we'd like to dedicate this next verse to all of those who will not sing with us," she smiled and turned in her seat to face Damon.

_This here song, it ain't so sad_

_The cutest little song you ever had_

_Those of you who will not sing,_

_You must be playing with your own ding a ling_

Elena lost it at that and laughed riotously. She simply sat and watched Damon finish his song.

_Oh, my ding a ling, my ding a ling_

_I want you to play with my ding a ling_

_My ding a ling, my ding a ling_

_I want you to play with my ding a ling_

_Your ding a ling, your ding a ling,_

_We saw you playing with your ding a ling,_

_My ding a ling, everybody sing,_

_I want you to play with my ding,_

_Everybody, my ding a ling,_

_Oh my ding a ling,_

_I want you to play with my ding a ling_

He finished and rose, pulling Elena up with him. He made them both bow to cheers, hoots and hollers. They headed back down the stairs and to their table.

"Classic," Jeremy laughed as he high fived Damon.

The rest of the evening carried on without incident or excitement. As the evening came to a close Elena went to gather her jacket and purse. She forgot that Damon had hung up her coat earlier and that she would have trouble retrieving it from up high.

"Let me get your coat," Damon's came walking up behind her. He reached up and pulled if from the rack and handed it to her wordlessly.

"Thank you," she smiled without effort. "And thanks for the song earlier. It was really fun."

"Yeah, it was," he nodded in agreement. "Can I walk you home?" He seemed nervous as he shoved his hands into his back pockets.

"Oh, I actually drove here. Thanks though," she shimmied into her coat and fixed her hair around the collar. "How about you? Would you like a ride home?"

"No, thank you. I like to walk," he pulled on his own coat. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the door. "Let me walk you out."

"Okay," she let him lead her down the stairs at the Grill's entrance and towards her awaiting car. They stopped at the driver's side and smiled awkwardly at each other. "Well, I assume I'll see you sometime in the near future. Have a good night," she turned quickly to get into her car but stopped at the feel of his hand on her elbow.

"Elena," he spoke softly. He turned her around to fully face him. "It's good to see you again." With that he pulled her into a gentle but tentative hug.

The hug took Elena completely by surprise. Her heart seized up and momentarily stopped before resuming a quick, thudding pace. Her palms were absolutely sweating and her breath was coming out a little ragged. She prayed to God he wouldn't pick up on these subtle changes in her demeanor.

Damon instantly recognized the changes in Elena. He smiled to himself before pulling away reluctantly.

"Goodnight, Damon," Elena said in a trance like state before turning and climbing into her SUV. She turned and backed out of her space, ignoring Damon's intense gaze as she drove away. She wasn't a half a mile away when she pulled over and cursed silently. Pulling out her cell phone she punched in a number and waited for the dial tone.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Jeremy asked confused. "We got a ride with you, remember?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I have a headache and spaced completely," Elena apologized.

"It's okay. We'll bum a ride from Jenna and Ric. Are you okay 'Lena?" Jeremy sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jer. I just want to get to bed is all. I'll see you when you get home," she ended the call and pulled back onto the road.

Her mind began to wonder as she drove towards Bonnie and Jeremy's. Her feelings for Damon were what she was focused on. It seemed like that was all she had thought about since arriving in Mystic Falls and learning of Damon's presence.


	7. Coercion

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force! Thanks to the following reviewers: LoveEpicLove, tisnancy, Rosesareforever, Eighp, honeybeets, boothishot (LOVE the name!), JAAXX, joany782, lync, sarahberah1121, Rowhana, Nayleylover23xo, Madagascar95, XxxmusicluverxxX

Chapter 7: Coercion

The next morning Bonnie and Elena rose early in order to make more preparations for the wedding. On the agenda today was a trip to the Lockwood Estate to drop off the final payment and to perfect the tent, tables and chair setups. Almost everything was settled and ready for the big day.

They stepped from the vehicle and padded up the driveway to the grand mansion. Bonnie reached up and lightly knocked on the door. After several moments of waiting the door swiftly opened revealing Carol Lockwood, "Come on in girls. Elena, dear, it's so good to see you again." She pulled the young girl in for a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Lockwood," Elena pulled back and followed Carol who was ushering them onto the back veranda. They sat at a wicker table that was placed with bagels, croissants, muffins, fruit and various drinks.

Bonnie withdrew the check from her purse handing it over to Mrs. Lockwood. "Here's the final payment. Thank you again for letting us use your beautiful home for our venue. We really appreciate it!"

"Oh it's no trouble at all dear. Now the rental company has contacted me and confirmed that they'd be here at 9 a.m. sharp to set up the tent, tables, chairs, runners, etc. I expressed my wish that they be here promptly and be ready for the day or I would make it a point to deter any future business dealings with them and the good people of Mystic Falls," Carol winked conspiratorially at Bonnie.

Bonnie and Elena chuckled as they sipped from their lemonade. Carol took a sip as well before clearing her throat and turning to face Elena fully, "Now, I must confess girls that this meeting has ulterior motives on my end."

"What is it Mrs. Lockwood?" Elena straightened up and leaned into the conversation.

"Well dear, this isn't easy to ask. I know you're here in town for only a short while and that your time with your family and friends is very precious. However, I am in desperate need of your assistance," Carol laid a hand on Elena's forearm with an imploring look.

"Certainly, Mrs. Lockwood. What can I do for you?"

"Well the Ladies' Aid Society of Mystic Falls is putting on a variety show in order to raise money for the local SPCA. It's going to be such an exciting event. Only, I've had several acts back out due to unreliability, lack of interest, embarrassment, fear and other reasons. I am in need of performers. Do you think you could oblige us with your musical talents?"

Elena sighed and then groaned, "Oh, I don't know Mrs. Lockwood. I am only here for a short while and Bonnie really needs my help with the wedding plans."

"You're right, dear. I completely understand," Carol's smile faltered as she sat back in her wicker chair. She rose quickly and snatched up the lemonade pitcher. "I'll just go refresh this," with that Carol rose and turned back into the house.

When Bonnie was sure Carol was a good distance away she turned and faced Elena, "Elena! You really aren't going to help Carol out? The poor woman doesn't have much except for the few joys of planning parties, shows, fairs and other various town events. The wedding planning is pretty much complete. You should really help here out, Elena."

"Bonnie, I'm here on a break. I don't want to work while I'm trying to relax," Elena whined as she tore off a piece of bagel before shoving it into her mouth.

"Well working implies that you're getting paid, Elena. This isn't work, it's charity. Go on, embrace your inner philanthropist. You know your mother would have wanted you to help," Bonnie gave her a decidedly pointed look.

"Low blow," Elena glared back at Bonnie. "Alright, fine. I'll do it. God, you must have Jeremy wrapped around that little finger with the amount of guilt trips you pull."

"Ain't that the truth?" Bonnie smirked and turned to greet Carol as she exited the house with a fresh pitcher of lemonade.

"Here we are ladies," Carol set the pitcher down on the table before rejoining them. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Mrs. Lockwood, Elena here has decided to help out and be in your variety show," Bonnie nodded in Elena's direction.

"Really? Are you sure, dear?" Carol was over the moon. She knew that this would be the best variety show to have ever taken place in a long time.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Lockwood. I'd be honored," Elena plastered on a fake smile while taking another bite from her bagel.

"Perfect. Now I know that this is in terrible taste to notify you so late but the show is next Wednesday. All I'd need from you are, at most, two numbers. Will that be sufficient time to prepare something?"

"Yes, that should be just fine, Mrs. Lockwood," Elena honestly replied. They continued on a while longer discussing the finer points of the upcoming wedding and the variety show.

An hour later Bonnie and Elena were saying their 'goodbyes' and piling back into the car.

"I don't know about you but I am in desperate need of some caffeine," Bonnie lamented. "Please take me to Whorebucks!"

"Whorebucks it is!" Elena claimed as they took off. Ten minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. "Bonnie, do you mind running in without me? I just need to make a quick phone call."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?" Bonnie snatched her purse up and cracked open her door.

"A grande, nonfat caramel mocha without whipped cream, please." Bonnie hopped out of the car and headed into the shop. Elena pulled her cell phone out and punched in speed dial two. After several rings a deep voice answered.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Gilbert?"

"Hey, Aaron. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. How is Dorothy doing back in Kansas?"

"Ha, things are definitely never dull in this town. That's actually why I'm calling you."

"Oh, intrigue! Do tell" He laughed softly.

"Well, I have been asked to take part in a variety show that the town is putting on for charity. I thought I'd call and get your artist input for my musical numbers. Any suggestions?"

"I'm flattered you'd defer to me on this situation. Let's see…Ah how about 'Toucha Toucha Toucha Toucha Me' from Rocky Horror? Or 'Bring on the Men' from Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Alright, I was thinking something a little more family friendly, Aaron," Elena frowned into the receiver.

"Oh come on, Elena. That small podunk town could use a little scandel and intrigue, don't you think?"

"I've known these silver haired Bettys since I was young enough to think Nick Carter was an ideal candidate for marriage. I was thinking something more timeless and fun."

"Well, I'll mull it over and shoot you a text with a couple of ideas. I've got to run now, though. I've got an audition for West Side Story at three. Wish my luck!"

"Good luck, Aaron. Love you," she smiled fondly into the phone as she watched Bonnie approach the car carrying their liquid addiction.

"Love you too 'Lena. Hurry back to New York!" With that Aaron ended the call. Bonnie climbed into the car and offered Elena her beverage. "Thanks, Bon!"

"No problem. So next on the ever expanding list of things to do is to head to Damon's. He's lending us his mother's silverware for the reception." Bonnie explained sipping her drink as Elena backed out of her parking space.

"That's nice of him," Elena commented neutrally. She blew on her drink attempting to cool it off a bit.

"Yes, it is…" Bonnie eyed Elena skeptically. She turned and looked out the passenger's side window, "So what's the deal with you two anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked a little too quickly.

"What I mean is that a few days ago you two couldn't be in the same room without lashing out at each out with the snide comments. But the past few days you two have been civil, nay, jovial towards each other. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"No sudden change of heart, Bonnie. Damon and I are just mature enough to realize that our petty arguing is getting us nowhere and is a complete waste of energy. The proverbial hatch has been buried," Elena glanced over her shoulder as she changed lanes. Catching Bonnie's disbelieving look she asked, "What?"

"I'm not buying it. Sure I believe that you two have come to some agreement but I don't believe for a second that you two have resolved a single issue."

"I admit, we haven't really talked since coming to our little agreement. I haven't had the courage to initiate that particular conversation. When the moment is right, I will," Elena nodded to herself contently.

"Elena, I'm not picking up the shit you're dropping so get a pooper scooper," Bonnie chuckled.

"Honestly, Bonnie. Isn't it enough that I just admitted that we have deep seeded issues to resolve? Eight years ago I would have died before admitting that much. Give me some credit," Elena stared icily at Bonnie.

"I know, Elena. I am proud of you on that account. Honestly, I just think that you and Damon need to have it out. Elena, he's the reason you fled eight years ago. He has to know the truth."

"Yes, he was _part _of the reason I 'fled' as you put it. Not the only reason though," Elena defended herself.

"Elena do you still love him?" Bonnie asked bluntly.

That question took Elena by surprise as she almost rear ended the car in front of them. "Careful!" Bonnie shouted as she braced her hand on the dashboard.

"Sorry," Elena grumbled. "You can't just ask me a question like that Bonnie!"

"What, an honest question, Elena?" Bonnie scoffed quietly. "Well, do you?"

"Do I what? Love Damon," Elena laughed nervously. "Ha, no!"

"Elena, be honest with both of us. I'm your best friend, you can tell me the truth," Bonnie said emphatically.

"Bonnie, I honestly can't answer that question. Damon is such a different person and so am I. I really don't know how I feel about him. I won't deny that I am attracted to him. I'm adult enough to admit that much. Love, though? That's a horse of a different color," Elena tried her hardest to focus on driving.

"Well, let me help you try to break it down, then. Have you thought about Damon these past eight years?"

"Bonnie, you know I have. How could I not after the way he left things the night before I left?"

"Let me rephrase that. Have you ever stopped thinking about Damon these past eight years?" Bonnie summarized.

"No, Bonnie, I never did. I thought about him almost every day. I thought about how things would have been different had he not attempted to compel me. I thought about how, had I been given the chance I would have come to a decision and made my choice known if only Damon had given me the time and opportunity. I also think about how Damon clearly wanted to reject those feelings he declared for me. Bonnie, it's devastating having one's heart poured out to you only to have them try to retract those sentiments moments later. It practically destroyed me for other men, Bonnie. I've spent the last eight years scared to attach myself to anyone for fear of them not being able to commit. Clearly, that's what Damon was trying to avoid," Elena's heart picked up its pace as they turned down the long path leading to the boarding house.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I know these past eight years have not been easy on you and that Damon's act of cowardice has caused an awful lot of turmoil. But, to be completely honest with you…And at the risk of putting my life on the line here, I am convinced that you are in love with Damon. And that you have been for years now," Bonnie stated apprehensively.

"Oh, Bonnie," Elena exhaled with force. "When did my life turn into a soap opera? Just add a long last love come back from the dead and a baby with an unidentified father and I'm all set for SOAPNet." She shut the car off and opened her door. Unbuckling her seatbelt she turned to Bonnie, "We'll finish this later. Do not mention a word of this to anyone." Elena shot her a death glare as the moved from the car.

"Mum's the word," Bonnie winked as they strode up the walk way. Bonnie lifted the heavy knocker and brought it down several times with force.

Damon pulled the door open swiftly and leaned against it on his forearm. "Good morning, ladies."

"Hey Damon, we're here to pick up the silverware. Thank you again for loaning it to us," Bonnie acknowledged.

"Sure thing, come on in," he held the door open wider as Bonnie slipped passed him. Elena stepped up and through the threshold. She thought that she felt Damon lean in and sniff her but she must have been imagining things. Regardless, her heart was bounding in her chest.

Damon closed the door behind them and turned his attention to the two beautiful women in his hallway. He stepped across the hallway and up the first step on the staircase. "Right this way, ladies." He lead them up the flight of stairs into the second landing of the spacious house.

Elena felt a little awkward being in this house after so many years. She followed Damon down the hallway and slightly paused to take a quick glance at the door that once housed Stefan's room. Bonnie walked on abandoning Damon and Elena. Damon stopped at Elena's hesitance and took a few steps back to her. "Are you alright, Elena?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Elena smiled quickly, shoving her hands into her back pockets. "It's just a little weird being here after all of this time, to be completely honest."

"I can understand that. You and Stefan didn't part on the best of terms, I suppose," Damon was fishing.

"Yeah, I suppose not. Anyway, that's all in the past now," Elena traipsed on into the direction that Bonnie disappeared.

"I'm going to go load this in the car," Bonnie slid passed Elena and headed down the stairs to the front door.

Elena stepped into the storage room and looked around her, taking in all the relics. This room was absolutely crawling with history. "Has Ric ever been up here? He'd be sprung over all the antiques and the numerous books," Elena chuckled as she took the titles on the bookshelf.

Damon chuckled from behind her, "No, I make it a point not to discuss history with Alaric. I may be immortal but I'd rather not spend the next twenty years discussing where historical figures took a piss or ate a cannoli."

"Leave the gun, take the cannoli," Elena smirked looking over her shoulder at Damon.

"Godfather," he stated simply.

She tapped her pointer finger on her nose and the other pointer finger at him, indicating he was right. She turned back around and resumed scanning over the room. Her gaze dropped to a picture frame that lay on the bottom shelf. It was a photo of Elena in her cheerleading uniform. She picked it up and studied it curiously. "I can't believe I was ever a cheerleader." She turned holding up the picture.

"Oh, that must have been Stefan's," Damon quickly commented. He bent over and picked up a box of silverware and stood back up. "Let's get these down to the car, huh?"

She nodded to him and picked up the remaining box. She knew that she'd never given Stefan that photograph. If she remembered correctly that photo had been present on her nightstand the day of her departure. How it ended up here, at the Salvatore estate was beyond her. Shaking it off she headed downstairs and out the door.

"Is that the last box?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep," Elena placed the box in the back of her car and pulled the hatch closed. She turned to face both Bonnie and Damon.

"Thank you, again, Damon. I really appreciate it. I promise to clean and polish every piece before returning them to you," Bonnie surprised both Damon and Elena when she pulled him for a hug.

"Uh, you're welcome," Damon's arms were stiff as he lifted them up and patted Bonnie lightly on the back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Did Elena tell you that she's going to be staring in Mrs. Lockwood's variety show for the SPCA?" Bonnie winked at Elena as she spoke.

"Why, no, she didn't. That's great, Elena," Damon smirked knowing how uncomfortable Elena must be at that moment.

"Yes well my altruistic nature is just another one of my more agreeable assets. Be sure to remember that when the Elie Wiesel Foundation comes knocking," Elena winked at Damon before turning to climb into her car.

"Will do," he smiled as he shut the door behind her. He stood and watched as she pulled out of the driveway. He stayed that way until the car disappeared around the bend at the end of the drive. He quickly turned and headed back into the large house. He headed back up the stairs and into the storage room.

Opening the door to the storage room he crossed the threshold and bounded over to the desk that housed Elena's photo. He picked it up and studied it for the thousandth time. He silently traced the shape of her perfect face. He sighed and set it back down on the desk. He was stupid for not hiding that photograph before she and Bonnie had come over. He knew she hadn't bought his excuse for its existence in the Salvatore mansion. He ran a hand through his raven locks and turned to head back downstairs.

He found his way to the bar and poured himself a tumbler of scotch. He turned to face the unlit fireplace and sat down on the sofa. He leaned back and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. His thoughts were, as always, focused on Elena. He was aware that while they had come to an agreement to behave civilly, there was still definite tension between the two of them. He knew that sooner or later they'd have to come to terms with their problems. He was more than willing and ready to have that discussion. However, he sensed her definite hesitance to start any uncomfortable conversation. He was just going to have to be the one to initiate it whether she was ready or not. Sooner rather than later would be preferable. He was hoping that if they resolved the tension he might be able to better deal with his feelings for Elena.

He knew he was still madly in love with her. He had never stopped loving her in her many years of absence. Her change in personality had shook him a little but had not lessened the intensity of his feelings for her. He simply didn't know how to be around her anymore. Part of him wanted to revert back to his cocky, self absorbed former self. While the other part of him wanted to be the perfect gentleman he knew she was deserving of. He was finding it harder to be his old cocky, pompous self anymore with her. There was no point in putting on a mask anymore really. Truly he was well past the point of caring how she perceived him. That in and of itself was a huge step for Damon Salvatore. To allow somebody to see his vulnerability and not flinch. Of course, Elena was the only one who was privy to that side of him. _No point in being an ass _he mused as he nursed his drink. His head snapped at the sound of a knock on the front door.

He swiftly rose and headed to front door. He swung the large oak door open to reveal the object of his thoughts and affection.

"Sorry to bother you. These," Elena indicated to the box in her arms, "_not _silverware!"

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pulled the box from her arms. He pulled one of the flaps open to reveal a box full of vinyl records. "Oh, whoops. Here let me get the other box." He turned and headed back up the stairs.

Elena followed closely behind. She fought an impending smirk and stifled a giggle. She thought about that specific record she saw in the box and laughed out loud, not bothering to cover her mouth.

Damon stopped and turned to face her while placing the box at his right hip, "Is something particularly funny or do we need to take a field trip to Bellevue, Elena?"

"No, it's…just…," Elena was having a hard time getting the words out in between fits of giggles and the tears that were streaming down her face. "You have a Donny Osmond record!" She laughed hysterically while wiping away the stray tears.

He frowned and turned to look into the box. Sure enough that bratty little bastard's face was smiling back up at him from the shadows of the box. He looked at Elena's shaking form and said, "That is _not _mine. That _must _be Stefan's!"

"I believe you," Elena stage whispered as she winked at him dramatically.

"Honestly!" He turned and headed back into the storage room. He placed the records down rather forcefully before searching for the correct box.

"Come on, sing 'Soldier of Love'!" Elena chuckled from behind Damon's crouching figure.

Before he could think of what he was saying the words poured forth from his lips, "Go away little girl."

That set Elena off on another round of unstoppable laughter from the reference to another Donny hit. "Good one, Damon," she was clutching her sides now.

"I'm a real hoot," he stood back up, lifting the correct box. "Are you quite finished?"

She closed her eye, took a deep breath and blew it out through pursed lips that were still curled in a smile. She giggled one more time and answered, "Yes, I think so."

"Good," he ushered her out of the room and closed the door behind him. They started their way back down the steps to the front door. He stopped at the front door before opening it and turned to face her. "Well, I _know this is silverware."_

"_Thank you," she took the box from him and turned to exit the front door._

"_Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then?" It came out more of a question rather than statement. He slipped his hands in his back pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels._

"_I'd say it's a definite possibility. It's not a 'Million to One' chance," she laughed once more whole heartedly. _

"_Enough with the Osmond jokes," he tried to sound serious but her infectious laughter and sense of humor were hard to resist._

"_Alright, I'm running out of steam anyways," she stepped out into the sunlight and over to the back of her car. After she loaded the box in the back she turned and climbed in her vehicle. She waved to Damon as she drove off._

"_Did you call him out on the record?" Bonnie laughed evilly._

"_Yet betcha!" Elena joined her laughter as they headed home._


	8. Discovery

**Author: HollyGolightly1985**

**Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence**

**Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!**

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer to get this out. I was rear ended last week and have been dealing with insurance issues, car issues, health issues, holidays, work etc. Fun stuff!**

**Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force! Especially to Eighp, hpfan27, tisnancy, LoveEpicLove (PLEASE go read her story, Locked in a Loveless Marriage. It's EPIC!), bluestriker666, vampssaywhat, Madagascar95, nitetimereader, Rosesareforever, and to lateVMlover (you made my day with your reviews!)**

**Chapter 8: Discovery**

**It was Friday and it had been several days since Elena had seen or heard from Damon. She was getting a little nervous and stir crazy. She had desperately wanted to concoct a ruse in order to see him. She was losing it, clearly. Those last few days had proven to be more than enough time to sort out some of Elena's feelings. She had come to several startling revelations. **

**Firstly, she acknowledged the fact that she was insanely attracted to him. That much she had openly admitted to Bonnie. In fact, she'd admitted that much to herself a long time ago. Furthermore, being near Damon awakened intense and irrefutable passion. Passion she hadn't felt since she first started dating Stefan. Of course that had been fleeting but intense nonetheless. Then, the most startling revelation was the fact that she was absolutely sure she was falling in love with Damon. Again. **

**Truth be told, she had never fallen **_**out **_**of love with him. She had harbored her love for him for several years after her departure. However, she had vehemently locked away those feelings figuring it was in her best interest. She had started anew in California and wanted a clean slate. Besides, he had made it very clear to her that he resented those feelings he had copped up to. Self preservation was something she was proud to say she had perfected over the years. How was any woman to survive in this world without looking out for number one? She had learned to depend on solely herself. **

**Elena was currently listening to her iPod as these thoughts plagued her mind. She scrolled through her menu and selected Regina Spektor's "Samson". As the lyrics streamed into her ears she couldn't help but feel a sense of connection to the lyrics.**

_**You are my sweetest downfall,**_

_**I loved you first, I loved you first,**_

_**Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth,**_

_**I have to go, I have to go,**_

_**Your hair was long when we first met,**_

**She disregarded the bit about long hair and focused on the other lyrics. **

_**Samson went back to bed,**_

_**Not much hair left on his head,**_

_**He ate a slice of Wonderbread and went right back to bed,**_

_**And history books forgot about us,**_

_**And the Bible didn't mention us,**_

_**And the bible didn't mention us, not even once**_

_**You are my sweetest downfall,**_

_**I loved you first, I loved you first,**_

_**Beneath the stars came fallin' on our head,**_

_**But they're just old light, they're just old light,**_

_**Your hair was long when we first met**_

_**Samson came to my bed,**_

_**Told me that my hair was red,**_

_**Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed,**_

_**Oh I cut his hair myself one night,**_

_**A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light,**_

_**And he told me that I'd done alright,**_

_**And he kissed me till the morning light, the morning light,**_

_**And he kissed me till the morning light**_

_**Samson went back to bed,**_

_**Not much hair left on his head,**_

_**Ate a slice of Wonderbread and went right back to bed,**_

_**Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down,**_

_**Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one,**_

_**And history books forgot about us,**_

_**And the Bible didn't mention us, not even once**_

_**You are my sweetest downfall,**_

_**I loved you first **_

**Elena flipped over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She needed a friend right about now. She pulled the buds from her ears and sat up, climbing out of bed. She plodded downstairs and into the kitchen.**

"**Good morning, sleepyhead," Bonnie greeted while pouring orange juice. "You're getting kind of a late start, aren't you?"**

"**I've been up for a while now. Just laying in bed," Elena confessed while she plopped down on the kitchen stool.**

"**Something bothering you?" Bonnie looked at her friend with concern. She picked up her juice and cereal and sat down next to Elena.**

"**I've just been thinking and trying to sort out all of these different emotions and I'm tired," Elena laid her head down on Bonnie's shoulder.**

"**Tell me everything," Bonnie rubbed her hand up and down Elena's arm comfortingly. **

**Elena sat up and looked around the room quickly while whispering, "Where's Jeremy? Are we alone?"**

"**Yes, Jeremy went to work early today so he could come home early for our date night," Bonnie dropped her voice copying Elena's actions. "Why are we whispering?"**

"**Because what I'm about to tell you is for your ears only," Elena hissed out. "I'm freaking out here."**

"**It's okay, Elena. You can tell me anything," Bonnie's brow furrowed as she picked up Elena's hands and led them into the living room. To make a point, she turned the radio on and blared it so that anything that was said between them would be masked by the dulcet tunes of U2.**

**Elena's lips moved but Bonnie couldn't hear anything over "Beautiful Day". "What?" Bonnie yelled over the music.**

**Again, Elena's lips moved with fervor as her face took on a shocked expression. "What? I can't hear you!" Bonnie screamed over the music.**

"**Turn this crap off," Elena yelled. "I said," she switched the radio off and continued with her raised voice. "I love Damon!" When she realized that she was practically screaming her confession to the world she slapped a hand over her mouth with wide eyes. She dashed to the door and threw it open before looking around dubiously. Noting that the street appeared to be empty, Elena took a relieving sigh and turned to close the door. She hurried back into the living room where a shell shocked Bonnie stood.**

"**Ah," Bonnie stuttered befuddled.**

"**That's all you have to say? Ah? Really Bonnie? I was expecting more of a reaction from you considering you were the one who was so sure of my feelings before I was," Elena was wearing a hole in the rug as she paced back and forth between the coffee table and the television. She was almost knocked off her feet when Bonnie flung herself at Elena and wrapped her arms around her lithe form.**

"**I knew it!" Bonnie's voice was shrill in Elena's already sensitive ears.**

"**Okay, okay. Don't get too worked up here, Bonnie. All I said was that I love him. I didn't say I was going to act upon these feelings," Elena held Bonnie at arm's length and stared her in the eyes.**

"**What? Why not?" Bonnie's brow furrowed for the umpteenth time that morning.**

"**Because, Bonnie, he wants no part in any of it," Elena flopped down on the couch and kicked her Ugg clad feet up on the coffee table. **

"**Are you kidding me Elena? He's crazy about you! I just know he is," Bonnie bounced down next to her.**

"**No, Bonnie, he isn't. In case you forgot, he attempted to compel me to forgot his so called unrequited love eight years ago," Elena said dejectedly.**

"**Elena, you should recognize that act of self preservation. You invented that maneuver," Bonnie raised her eyebrows defying Elena to argue with her.**

"**Bonnie, if he still were in love with me wouldn't he have made some declaration of his intent by now?" **

"**God you're so stupid. No, he wouldn't. He's been so convinced for years that you were only capable of loving his younger brother. The good brother. He said as much to you that night. Why are you so disbelieving?" **

"**I don't know Bonnie. I just feel as though he's long since buried those feelings and moved on with his life. I wish I could do the same," Elena pouted as she twisted her pony tail.**

"**Is that what you really want though Elena?" **

"**Again, Bonnie, I don't know. There's so much I'm not certain of. I just rediscovered these feelings the past few days, myself. I do agree with you on one point though. I seriously need to have that discussion with Damon soon," Elena jumped up at the sound of her cell phone. She snatched it from the kitchen and answered it.**

"**Hey, Jenna!"**

"**Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"**

"**I'm fine and you? What's up? It's early, is everything alright?" Elena sat down at the kitchen table and waited for a response.**

"**Everything is right as rain over here. I'm calling to ask my favorite niece for a big favor," Jenna started.**

"**Well considering I'm your only niece this better be a good one," Elena laughed.**

"**Right. Well, do you think you could baby sit Maddison tonight? I'm really sorry to ask but Ric and I haven't been out in months. He got us tickets to the ballet in Richmond and I've been dying to see 'Swan Lake'. I'd forever be in your debt," Jenna begged.**

"**Of course, I'll baby sit my favorite cousin. What time do you need me there?" **

"**Is six o'clock alright?"**

"**That's perfect. Bonnie and Jer are going on a date too so I'll be flying solo for the night." Elena chuckled as she stood and headed back into the living room, sitting back down next to Bonnie.**

"**Great, see you at six. I love you," Jenna said quickly.**

"**Love you too, bye," Elena hit the end button and turned to Bonnie.**

"**Who was that? Damon?" Bonnie smirked evilly.**

"**Shut it! Even a little information in your hands is risky," Elena smacked Bonnie with a couch pillow. "I'm baby sitting Maddison tonight so that Ric and Jenna can go on a date."**

"**Will you be okay?"**

"**I think I can survive one evening with a five year old. How dangerous can a five year old be? They're world consists of candy and wetting the bed," Elena laughed as she flicked on the television. They settled in for an eighties marathon and watched their favorite Molly Ringwald movies all day.**

**At around five thirty Elena climbed the stairs to get ready for her evening with the smallest Saltzman. She threw her black, velour Juicy Couture tracksuit on over her chocolate, brown Uggs. She ripped the rubber band from her hair and shook her hair out. It fell in soft waves down her shoulders. She wasn't going to get all gussied up for a five year old. Comfort was key when dealing with a rowdy five year old. She flew down the stairs and snatched up her purse and keys. She hollered out her goodbyes before tearing out of the door then the driveway.**

"**Emergency numbers are on the refrigerator. Should you need anything call Ric's cell phone since mine is dead. If her asthma acts up her inhaler is in the bathroom cupboard. Give her that and a Benadryl and she should be fine." Jenna mentally check off things in her head as she put her diamond stud in her left ear.**

"**Breathe Jenna. Everything will be alright. Just relax and have a good time tonight. I promise, everything will be okay," Elena ushered Jenna out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the living room. Alaric rounded on them and lit up.**

"**You look breath taking, honey," he gave Jenna a small peck on the lips.**

"**I feel like twenty pounds of potatoes shoved into a ten pound bag," Jenna smiled as she slipped her coat on.**

"**Ah, but you're my sweet potato," Ric gave her another peck and ushered her through the front door.**

"**Get out of here, you crazy kids," Elena smiled and waved to their retreating figures before closing the door and heading into the living room. Maddie sat cross legged in front of the television watching Cartoon Network.**

"**Hey, munchkin, what do you feel like doing?"**

**Maddie turned to look at Elena, "Want to watch 'The Little Mermaid' with me?" **

"**Sure, why not?" Elena searched the DVD collection until she found said movie. She fired up the DVD player and popped the movie in. She turned and snatched her cell phone off the couch arm. "I'll order the pizza while the previews are on."**

**They were at the 'Under the Sea' part of the film when the doorbell rang. Elena snatched her wallet up and headed to the front door. She dug through her wallet as she opened the front door. "How much do I owe you?"**

"**Well, I was going to comp you this pizza but I think we could certainly come to an arrangement," Damon's low voice flowed through her ears and into her core. She looked up slowly and saw Damon standing there with a pizza box in his hands looking dashing as ever.**

"**Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena silently cursed herself for her wardrobe selection. She hadn't expected any other company aside from the pizza delivery guy.**

"**I came by to drop off Ric's toolbox. Am I intruding?" He peered around Elena and into the house.**

"**Oh, no. I'm just watching Maddison while Ric and Jenna are out for the evening. Come on in," she stepped aside allowing Damon to enter. "Where's the toolbox?" She looked at him suspiciously. **

"**Oh, I already set it in the tool shed," he answered quickly while he removed his coat and set it on the coat rack. "So what are you girls up to this evening?"**

"**We're currently watching 'The Little Mermaid'. My vote was for 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?' but that was shot down instantly," Elena shook her head. "Damn kids these days. Too interested in their Disney created world to explore the finer things in life."**

"**It's a shame truly," Damon was immensely enjoying their playful banter.**

"**It really is," Elena smiled back at him. "Here, let's take this into the kitchen." She took the pizza from his hands and started towards the kitchen. **

**Damon took note of her departing figure and noticed the word 'Juicy' scrawled across her lovely, pert bottom. He was simply inclined to agree. "Cute P.J.s," he whispered in her ear as he moved past her to the cupboard. He sensed the pickup in her heart rate and turned to look at her. She looked white as a ghost. He frowned and straightened up. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, fine," she seemed to snap herself out of her trancelike state. She opened the pizza box and started placing them on the plates Damon had set down for her. "Would you like some?"**

"**Yes, please," Damon smiled softly. "What's on after 'The Little Mermaid'?" **

"**Whatever princess demands," Elena picked up the plates and moved into the living room, placing a plate down in front of Maddie.**

**Elena plopped down on the couch and busied herself with eating her pizza and watching the movie. She had to calm her nerves somehow. She stiffened infinitesimally as Damon sat next to her on the couch. She kept her eyes glued to the television so as to avoid ogling that rock hard body clad in his tight white t-shirt. She made an effort to swallow her pizza and not choke in the process. **

"**Hi, Uncle Damon," Maddie barely acknowledged Damon as she paid rapt attention to her pizza and the movie.**

"**Hey, Maddie," he took a big bite from his pizza while his eyes were trained on Elena. **

**She refused to meet his gaze. She had to keep her feelings in check so as not to do anything truly stupid. Especially with her five year old cousin as a witness. She thanked her lucky stars for the presence of Maddison at that point. If she were left alone with him she knew she'd be forced to have **_**the **_**dreaded conversation she'd deliberately been avoiding.**

**By the end of the movie Maddison was still bouncing with energy. Elena laughed as Maddie bounced around the room singing 'Under the Sea'. "Alright you little ham, what's next?"**

"'**Beauty and the Beast' please," Maddie jumped up and down.**

"**Alright we'll start that **_**after we clean up first," Elena gave Maddie a look. "We've go to help your mommy out."**_

"_**Do we hafta?" Maddie whined as she flopped her head down in Elena's lap.**_

"_**We 'hafta'," Elena said while untangling the child's hair. **_

"_**Can we listen to music while we clean?" Maddie's eyes lit up.**_

"_**I think that's a fair compromise," Damon agreed. He stood and flipped the stereo on. Soon the notes of the Bangles 'Walk Like An Egyptian' were blaring through the room. This had to be Jenna's CD.**_

_**Elena bounced around while collecting the plates and swayed into the kitchen. She returned with a tub of Clorox wipes and started on the coffee table. Her head bobbed in time with the music. Maddie was jumping around excitedly as she collected her various toys and placed them in the wooden toy box. Damon busied himself with sweeping up the crumbs off of the floor. They made quick work and finished in no time. They continued to listen to the CD as Elena grabbed Maddie's hands and spun her around while singing 'Manic Monday'. **_

"_**Elena, what's a bedroom voice?" Maddie asked as the song ended. Elena blushed furiously as Damon laughed heartily. **_

"_**It's just another trick men use to ensnare women into a night full of Marvin Gaye, boxed wine and pick up lines composed by Tucker Max, himself. Trust me, it leads to nothing but regret and self loathing following the next morning. Take that little gem and do with it what you will, you rascal," Elena rubbed Maddie's head vigorously. Damon was laughing at her one liners. One liners used to be his thing but Elena seemed to have given him a run for his money as of late. **_

"_**You're silly Elena," Maddie shook her head and settled in on the couch. Elena sat on her left and Damon sat on her right. They shut off the stereo and turned on 'Beauty and the Beast' while getting cozy.**_

"_**The beast is my favorite prince," Maddie sighed dreamily. "Who's your favorite 'Lena?"**_

"_**Tarzan, no question," Elena replied as she sipped her Coke.**_

"_**Tarzan's not a prince," Maddie protested.**_

"_**Sure he is. He's prince of the jungle," Elena quickly came up with. "Trust me."**_

"_**He doesn't have a castle," Maddie put her little hands on her hips.**_

"_**Yeah, Elena. He doesn't have a castle," Damon smiled and rose his eyebrows.**_

"_**Castles are secondary to loin cloths my dear. You'll come to understand that some day," Elena insisted. "Grape smuggler is his royal title." Elena winked down at Maddie.**_

"_**Grape smuggler?" Maddie asked confused. **_

"_**Never mind all that dear," Elena said forcefully. "Watch the movie."**_

"_**Grape smuggler," Damon laughed quietly over Maddie's head. Elena turned to shoot him a funny look. She raised her finger up to her lip silencing him and pointed to the movie.**_

_**The movie hadn't even ended before Maddison passed out cold in Damon's lap. Elena looked down at Maddie's sleeping form and decided to switch the DVD player and T.V. off. She turned to Damon, "I think it's bed time."**_

_**He stood and lifted Maddie up into his arms. He headed towards the stairs with Elena trailing behind him. They reached Maddie's room and Elena opened the door for Damon. "Thanks," he smiled stepping through the doorway. He placed her down gingerly under the sheets. **_

_**Maddison stirred and looked from Damon to Elena, "I didn't finish the movie!"**_

"_**You know how it ends," Elena smiled as she pulled the sheets up over Maddison. She turned to leave but was stopped by Maddison's little hand grasping her larger one. "Will you read me a bedtime story?"**_

_**Elena looked up at Damon, "I'll take care of this. Why don't you go downstairs? I'll be down soon." She gave him a promising look.**_

"_**Goodnight Uncle Damon," Maddie turned and held her arms out to him. He pulled her in for a small hug and said, "Goodnight, " he turned and headed back down the stairs.**_

_**He sat down on the couch and stared straight ahead listening to the sounds of Maddison and Elena upstairs. They were choosing which story to read. Soon enough they decided on 'Green Eggs and Ham'. **_

_**Elena sat down on the bed next to Maddie and flipped open the first page. Before she could begin Maddison interrupted her, "Elena?"**_

"_**Yes, Maddie?"**_

"_**Have you ever been in love?" Maddison looked up with big curious eyes.**_

"_**Why do you ask?" Elena started to panic. She had heard that children were more perceptive than they led on. She prayed that Maddison wasn't about to call her out on her little secret.**_

"_**Beast and Belle were in love. So were Ariel and Eric. What's it like? Will it happen to me?" Elena sighed in relief. Thankfully her questions were just innocent curiosity. **_

"_**Yes, dear, it will happen to you. It happens to all of us eventually," Elena pulled Maddie into her lap. "I've thought I was in love before and then I experienced what love was like a little later." She freely confessed to Maddison.**_

_**Damon sat and analyzed Elena's confession. She must have been talking about her fleeting romance with Matt Donovan. Her true love must have been his brother, Stefan. He closed his eyes and focused on the words coming from Elena.**_

"_**What does it feel like?" Maddie asked in amazement.**_

"_**There's really no words to describe it. It's scary, thrilling and exciting all at the same time."**_

"_**Like when you go on the fast rides at Disneyland?" Maddie offered.**_

"_**Yeah, kind of like that," Elena chuckled. "Only you feel it everywhere. Not just in your belly. It makes you dizzy, nauseous and lightheaded. It's like a disease."**_

"_**That doesn't sound like fun," Maddison sounded horrified.**_

_**Damon chuckled and shook his head. No it wasn't fun, indeed. Elena had described it perfectly. If he had to add to it he'd say it was all consuming. **_

"_**It's a great feeling, Maddison. It's just an intense one. You have many years ahead of you before you have to worry about this kind of stuff," Elena reassured her.**_

"_**I hope so. I don't ever want to be in love," Maddison exclaimed.**_

"_**Mommy and daddy will be excited to hear that," Elena smiled. "Now am I going to read you the story or not?"**_

"_**Yes, please."**_

_**Damon stopped listening and let his mind wonder. He was still desperately in love with Elena. He had been for close to a decade now. It was small potatoes in comparison to the torch he had carried for Katherine but that obsession had been just that. An obsession. With Elena it was so much more. It was a fiery passion and love that he'd never experienced in all his years. It was his reason for being. His sole reason for living was her presence on this earth. He knew that, God forbid, should the day come when she ceased to be he would be one step behind her in death. **_

_**He heard her light steps on the stairs as she made her way down to him. She came into the living room and sad down next to him on the couch. She kicked her feet up on the coffee table and hugged a pillow to her chest. "Damon?" Elena stared straight ahead at the blank television screen.**_

"_**Yes, Elena?" He turned and looked at her inquisitively. **_

"_**We need to talk." That was all the needed to be said to initiate the inevitable and long awaited conversation they had been avoiding since her arrival home.**_

_**He leaned back into the couch cushion and also stared straight ahead with her, "Yes, we do."**_


	9. Conversations

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force! Special thanks to lateVMlover, vampssaywhat, TabascoGirlie, blueyed18, LoveEpicLove (you always make me smile!), bluestriker666, KellyMK815, youme2000, Netrophie, hpfan27, Rosesareforever, and Babi (go read her work! Especially 'You Lost Me')

_Previously…_

Damon?" Elena stared straight ahead at the blank television screen.

"Yes, Elena?" He turned and looked at her inquisitively.

"We need to talk." That was all the needed to be said to initiate the inevitable and long awaited conversation they had been avoiding since her arrival home.

He leaned back into the couch cushion and also stared straight ahead with her, "Yes, we do."

Chapter 9: Conversations

"Where to begin?" Elena pondered out loud as she fiddled with a loose thread on the pillow she was holding.

"I find the beginning is usually best. So let's get the ball rolling. What happened eight years ago, Elena? Why did you leave?" Damon asked bluntly while turning to look at her.

She kept staring ahead and with a defeated sigh started, "That's such a loaded question, Damon. There wasn't one specific reason that triggered my leaving. It was the culmination of a lot of reasons, actually. Firstly, I was a wanted woman, Damon. I wasn't safe here in Mystic Fall."

"You had to know that Stefan and I would have done anything to protect you, Elena," Damon said defensively. He turned his whole body towards here now.

She combed a piece of hair behind her ear and turned to face him as well. "That's just it, Damon. You shouldn't have had to protect me. I was so sick and tired of everyone going to such lengths to ensure my safety when we all knew it was a fool's errand."

"I wouldn't consider your life as something so mediocre, Elena. Stefan and I could have handled the situation." He was trying his hardest to remain calm and collected. He was finding it a daunting task as she was infuriating him with her stubbornness.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Damon. I didn't want you to handle anything. I would have willingly walked away with Elijah that night if it meant keeping all of you safe," Elena exclaimed passionately.

"Well, it's a good thing we took care of that little problem, isn't it? I've never met anyone more stubborn or prone to dangerous situations as yourself."

"I am _not _stubborn," she crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. "And while I'm glad you 'took care' of Elijah that night, we can't guarantee that that was the end to all of our problems. I made the executive decision for everyone that nobody else would. I left and it was to save the people that I care about."

"Your martyrdom while honorable is incredibly naïve, Elena. The choice you made should have been a group one. Your leaving affected us all," his voice had grown in volume a little as he spoke the words heatedly.

"See this has always been your problem, Damon. You listen but you don't really hear what I am saying. I couldn't be more plain if I were a Quaker on his day off! That was my choice and solely mine to make. It was the first and best decision I have ever made for myself. I refuse to feel guilty about it. What's done is done." She rose from the couch and trotted into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Damon hollered after her.

"To get a drink," she replied curtly. Several minutes passed by until she finally emerged from the kitchen with two goblets in her hand. "Here," she handed one of the glasses to Damon.

"Thanks," he replied quietly. "Let's both just take a big deep breath and regroup a little. We're not going to get very far if we keep at each other's throats. Now, why don't you tell me the other reasons behind your leaving?"

"Well, again, being the Doppelganger to that evil bitch was the main reason. The second, being the safety of my family and friends and the third reason…," she paused as she took a sip of her drink. She let it scorch its way down her throat as she thought. Did she dare tell him what she had known and carried along with her for so long? _Would it make any difference? _Her mind asked her. _No, probably not. _She cleared her thoughts and looked at Damon, "The third reason was purely selfishness on my part. It was the one self-indulgent acts that I have never regretted. How could I? These last eight years have been wonderful. I've finally come to learn who the real me is and I never would have done that had I stayed in Mystic Falls. I was suffocating here. I needed to escape all of the doom and gloom, Damon."

"I guess I can't fault you for that," Damon threw his head back and downed the rest of his bourbon. He leaned forward and placed the goblet down on the coffee table before turning back to face Elena. "So, what have you been doing these last eight years? Aside from show tunes? Enlighten me as to how you came to find yourself outside of this cozy little town."

She smiled softly and started, "Well after I left I moved to Los Angeles with my cousin, Carly. She was a twenty-three year old college student at UCLA. I finished up my senior year at Belmont High School with a GPA of 3.9 all thanks to a failed assignment in Drama. That Mrs. Millhollen was a real bitch. My senior year I got accepted to several prestigious colleges. It was a hard choice, really. Pepperdine? UCLA? USC? CSUSacramento? CSUChico? In the end I chose UCLA, though. Was it the best decision? Who knows? I don't regret it for a moment though. I had a great time there. I met new people and made great friends."

"What made you choose theater?"

"Originally, I was majoring in English. Junior year was when I actually changed majors. Late in the game I know but I just had to do it," Elena picked up her goblet and finished off her own drink.

"Why did you change majors?" Damon was truly interested in what had happened in her life while he had been absent from it.

"It was the fall semester of my Junior year and I was taking a creative writing class with one of my good friends, Aaron. Aaron was a theater major and was always trying to convince me that the theater would be my perfect 'mistress'. He would spend hours begging me to rehearse with him. A girl can only take so much badgering before she eventually caves. We were rehearsing for his upcoming role as Danny in the schools musical production of 'Grease'. I was his Sandy. We were rehearsing 'We Go Together' when the director, Nigel Vincent, came and saw us. He asked who I was and what I was doing. After I gave him my information he offered me the lead role on the spot. No questions asked. I was floored. I told Aaron and Nigel no repeatedly but they were so persistent. It was Aaron who was a big deciding factor for me. He said that talent scouts were going to be present on opening night and he wanted a partner who could hold their own, sing the correct lyrics and dance the right moves. I caved, again. That was the beginning of my affair with theater," she smiled softly as she leaned back into the couch cushions.

"This Aaron guy? Was he ever more than just a friend? It sounds like you two were awfully close," Damon's voice had a hint of accusation to it. He was a green eyed monster on the inside but was the perfect image of calm on the exterior.

"No, we've never been more than best friends," she laughed a little too much for his liking. "He's my rock these days. He lives in New York not to far from me. I'm lucky to have him there in my life. He keeps me sane," Elena winked at Damon and rose to refresh their drinks.

Damon sat silently, stewing. He didn't like the sounds of this Aaron guy one bit. He felt threatened by Aaron and Damon didn't take kindly to any sort of threat. He silently cursed Alaric for never mentioning the bastard. Damon would have probed further into the subject but he didn't want to come across as the jealous type. He wiped the frown off his face when Elena entered the room, drinks in hand.

"So now you , Damon. What have you been doing over the years?" Elena settled back comfortably into the couch.

"Oh no, you're still not finished. What comes after UCLA?" Damon sipped at his drink.

"Well after I graduated from UCLA I really weighed my options. For a while I worked at Barnes and Noble as a book seller. That was where I was working when I landed my first 'gig'. Aaron had landed the role of Mark in a community theater production of Rent. I auditioned at the request of Aaron, as always. I landed the role of Maureen," Elena reminisced while nursing her rum and coke.

"The lesbian? That's kind of hot!" Damon wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, the lesbian," Elena laughed heartily. "I guess you could say I was 'discovered' while performing in Rent. A producer of the national tour of Les Miserables was watching that night, fortunately. He found me after the show and asked if I'd audition for a part in his show. I agreed, of course and auditioned the next day. I landed the role as Eponine. The tour took me all over the country. It was great. Our last stop was in Chicago. I was at a loss as to what I would do when the run was over so I made another life altering decision and picked up and moved to New York. It's a lot tougher on the East Coast than it is in California. My first year in New York was hard. I only ever landed minor parts in anything I auditioned for. I worked as a secretary to a publishing company while I continually looked for leading roles on Broadway. At the end of that first year I was so discouraged that I honestly considered moving back here and taking up work at Aunt Jenna's firm. However, I decided that one more audition couldn't hurt. At the time I was living with another actress, Bethany Brooke. She was odd, to say the very least. She would get in these fits of rage and tear the apartment up and then the next minute she'd turn around and make a pie out of one of Martha Stewart's magazine. She was really unstable. Anyway, one day she came home gloating about how she had landed this really great audition for a part in 'Wicked'. She was supposed to audition the next day," Elena looked away rather quickly while gulping down her drink.

"Supposed to audition?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Elena questioningly. "What happened?"

"Well, I _may _have set her alarm clock two hours backwards and I _may _have stolen her transit pass making it impossible to get to her audition on time. Then, I may have stolen her audition while she slept soundly in her bed," Elena threw her head back finishing off her drink.

"You little minx," Damon chuckled darkly. "I couldn't be any prouder."

"I felt awful and still do," Elena admonished. "Well, a little at least. Had I not stolen her audition from her I never would have landed the part as Galinda. For that I cannot apologize. Those were the best two years for me. I was doing what I really loved and getting paid for it! After my first year on Broadway Aaron decided to join me in New York. He lived with me for the first six months."

"Wow, sounds like you've been quite busy these past eight years," Damon blew a chunk of hair out of his eyes as he stared ahead and took in everything she had told him.

"Yeah well, I stay out of trouble if I'm busy," she stretched her arms above her head and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only ten thirty. Ric and Jenna wouldn't be home for at least another two hours. "Your turn."

"It wasn't too long after your departure that I took my own. For the first two years I traveled around Europe for a little while. The first year was spent at our family's estate in Florence," he took another sip from his drink.

"Wow, you own property in Italy? That's amazing," Elena turned to face Damon, pulling up her legs to sit crossed legged in front of him, "I've never been to Italy."

"Yes, the Salvatore are descendants of the Italian Salvatore clan. Anyway, like I said I spent the first year there. Soon enough though, I went stir crazy. Life is a little too picturesque and peaceful there. Needing a change in scenery I skipped over to London and roomed with an old friend there for two years."

"An old friend?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah," he avoided her direct gaze and took a swig of his drink. "I was there for a few years before I couldn't take much more of my roommate and his annoying girlfriend. The only good thing about the fire was that it offered me an out from those two."

"Are these two friends vampires too?"

"Yes. They were still in the early phases of their relationship so I didn't have the best of timing. Again, I came back here three years ago and just decided to stick around."

Elena had a feeling that he wasn't disclosing the whole truth. At this point though she'd take whatever she could get from him. She knew he had trust issues to begin with so she wasn't going to betray that by pushing him further than he was comfortable. However, if he didn't show her the same respect she'd push him to the limit.

"So no great adventures for the great Damon Salvatore over the years? Somehow I find it hard to believe that such a life of calm normalcy could be enough for you." Her eyebrows knitted together as she studied his face.

"Well, Elena, when you've been around as long as I have it's nice to have a reprieve every once in a while. Now that's not to say that the past eight years have been dull. I haven't been a perfect angel," his expression was a guilty one.

"Care to share?" She prodded.

"Well, I haven't killed anyone," he took a sip of his drink then amended, "who didn't deserve to die at least. I've fed from people and have compelled many."

"When was the last time?" She was a little disappointed to say the least in his behavior. He had been on the right track to redemption before she had left. What had changed?

"Six years ago. After my proverbial fall from the wagon I went back to blood bagging it. With the occasional feedings from, shall we say, more than willing volunteers?" He tried to give his most suggestive smirk but Elena could see through it. She could tell he felt guilty.

"Wow. Well it's good to hear you're 'flying straight'," she used air quotes.

"Everything about me is straight," he gave her a big wink.

"Ha. I've gleaned that much over the years that I've known you," she swung her legs back around to the coffee table and stared straight ahead. "So nothing else? I just don't buy that you sat around idly for the past eight years."

"What would you like me to say Elena? That I sought out more spells to break? More doppelgangers to protect? Provoked Klaus? Honestly, I took some time off and focused on myself. You should acknowledge the need for one's personal space."

"Alright, I believe you," she held up her hands defensively. "So…," she started hesitantly. "How about Stefan? What's he been up to?"

"Honestly, after you left he was a hot mess. He spent hours upon hours locked away in his room, brooding in his typical Stefan fashion. It wasn't until he got your letter that he came out of his funk. He was determined on tracking you down. He begged and pleaded with Jenna, Bonnie and Jeremy. You have trustworthy friends to say the least. Nobody would budge. You were extremely difficult to track down. After a month or two of desperately searching and with many leads that took him nowhere, he left. I didn't hear from him that first year. It wasn't until a mutual friend of ours called to inform me that Stefan had gone off the deep end, that I found him. He was in another country and had taken to munching on tourists," he spoke slowly trying to gage her reaction.

"He was your roommate in London," it wasn't a question so much as a statement.

"Yes," Damon took a deep breath. "It was Caroline that called me in the first place."

"So that means that Caroline and Stefan…," she didn't finish the thought.

"Are riding the hobby horse? Yeah. Sorry," he really was. He wasn't sure of her feelings toward his younger brother. He didn't want to think about them actually. He hated to be the one to break the news to her but another part of him was curious to learn of her reaction.

"Wow, that's…," she searched her thoughts for the right words. She came up with, "very unlikely. Good for them. They both deserve somebody good. They're both loyal to a fault. I can see how they ended up together."

"You're not upset then?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I'm honestly not," she reassured him.

"So you're not wildly in love with Saint Stefan anymore?"

"No. I'll always love him and be indebted to him for what he's done for me. In love though? No," she found the alcohol was beginning to warm her body thoroughly. She leaned forward, unzipped her hoodie and removed it. She had a tight white tank top on underneath that left very little to the imagination. Normally she'd be uncomfortable exposing so much skin but currently the alcohol was working it's wonders on her nerves.

Damon's eyes lazily dipped down to her chest. The alcohol had effectively given her skin a warm red glow. He appreciated the rise of fall of her chest as she breathed normally. He shifted in his seat to hide the slowly growing bulge in his pants. She began to speak and he was grateful for the distraction, "So you lived with them then? I'll bet that was a hoot."

"Yes," Damon laughed then continued "I went there to help Stefan detox once more. Caroline was there for him through everything and that's how their relationship bloomed. I left when I was positive that Stefan wasn't going to slip again. That and Caroline was driving me bat shit crazy. I can only handle her in very small doses."

"I hear that," she muttered as she finished off her second drink. "So…What now?"

"Well, if you don't mind I have one more question for you?" He turned to face her and picked up her hand in his. It was a little sweaty. He instantly noticed the look of surprise on her face and the quick acceleration of her heart rate. "Well two actually."

"Okay," she said breathlessly. "Shoot."

"First of all. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not, why?" The question had thrown her enough to make her head snap sharply in his direction. She was lying and he knew it. Her eyes were darting around the room uncomfortably and she swallowed hard.

"Because anytime I get close to you I can detect a change in your demeanor. Just another advantage of being a vampire. Your breathing becomes shallow," he brought his hand up and cupped her face in his hand as he stared into her deep, chocolate eyes. "Your heart rate begins to sky rocket," he picked up her right hand and covered it with his while placing it over her heart. "Do you feel that?" She nodded wordlessly. "And you get a slight sheen of perspiration," his hand moved from her chest to cross her collarbone. "Why is that?"

She felt like she'd been hit head on by a Mack truck. Damon's proximity and hands on her body were driving her crazy. If she wasn't careful she was very likely to do something rash and foolish. She closed her eyes and blew her breath out carefully. The soft scent of alcohol hit Damon dead on. She opened her eyes, while regulating her breath and started, "Yes, I am a little uncomfortable."

"Why?" He asked quietly and sincerely while searching her eyes.

"I don't trust myself around you. You're like a shark in the water," she admitted. "I can sense the danger but I can't move. I'm immobilized."

"The danger?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know how to be around you and that scares me. I'm so comfortable with who I am normally. I was once comfortable around you. You were a good friend to me and I could be myself. Now though…I don't know."

"You are free to be yourself, Elena. I wish you would be around me. I too remember the days when we were close. Those were great times. I miss your friendship. Which leads me to my second question. Can we be friends again? I'd like to be close like we were before," his hand moved from her face to push a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, Damon. I would love to just say 'yes', honestly. But before I left you did many things to alienate yourself from me," Elena answered sincerely. "You took my brother's life right before my eyes but not before practically forcing yourself upon me."

"Elena, I've apologized so many times for that. I am sincerely and deeply sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. I can't begin to express my deepest regret. I know you once said I had lost you forever. Please, don't let that be the case," both of his hands had found their way entangled in her hair, holding her head to look her straight in the eyes.

"Damon, you haven't lost me. You never really did," she put her hands on top of his and brought them down between their laps. "I was lashing out when I said that. To be fair though, you pushed me. You always pushed me. I never had time to think anything through before you were demanding answers from me. I answered rashly and in the way that would hurt you the most. I wanted to make you suffer for making me suffer."

"Elena," he began but she silenced him with her pointer finger on his lips.

"No, let me finish," she dropped her hand back to their adjoining hands. "Eight years ago I was just a kid, really. I was not well equipped to handle the emotional baggage required by being your friend. Then you came to me and tried to get me to admit things I was not ready to admit. Had you given me time I could have come to some conclusions and made decisions. They could have been the first big decisions I ever made aside from the vanishing act."

"Elena, I am sorry I pushed you. It was never my intention. I've always been an instant gratification sort of guy, unfortunately. At the time Katherine had really set me off and I was reacting the only way I knew how."

"I get that Katherine got to you but you didn't have to come to me as the consolation prize, Damon. Then try to get me to reciprocate that alleged attraction," Elena pulled her hands back from his but he wouldn't allow it. He snatched her hands up and held them to his chest.

"It was never an 'alleged attraction', Elena. I was being honest that night. I felt that there was something between us then. I still feel it," he was in her personal space again. He leaned forward, bowing his head down to her throat. He languidly skimmed the side of her throat with the tip of his nose. "I know you feel it too."

Elena's breath hitched at the feel of his skin on hers. "Da-Damon," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, Elena," he dropped a quick kiss at the base of her throat. He then gazed up into her glazed over brown eyes.

"I can't," she pushed up and her hands and leaned back to gather some fresh air and to get some space from Damon. "I admit, there is an attraction. I'm not going to act on it though. Our friendship is fresh and we're only just getting to know each other again. This is me putting the brakes on."

He groaned at the now rapidly growing bulge in his pants. "I guess that's enough for me," he leaned back also to gather himself. "I'm sorry I'm pushing myself on you again."

"It's okay, Damon. Just, please, let's see where this friendship goes. I valued your friendship once and I'd like to get to that point again," Elena gave him a quick smile.

"I would like that too, Elena," Damon smiled back at her. "Come here." She gave him a hesitant look. "Nothing funny, I swear."

She bit her lip and scooted towards him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a heart warming hug. "I missed you," Damon whispered over Elena's head. She smiled softly to herself and blinked back the few tears that threatened to spill over. She quickly gathered herself and hesitantly pulled back and looked into his face.

"I missed you too, Damon."

"Can I ask…Would you be opposed to spending some time with me?" Damon asked nervously as he picked up one of her hands and turned it over to look into her palm.

"No, why? What did you have in mind?" Elena was almost purring at the sweet caresses that Damon was placing on her palm.

"Well, one of the guest rooms is in need of a fresh coat of paint since the fire. I know I could handle this on my own but I wouldn't mind the company at all," he smiled shyly. She laughed as she'd never seen him nervous about anything before.

"Sure, when do you need me?"

"I'll always need you," Damon gave his trademark sexy smirk. She lightly smacked his arm as he continued, "How about tomorrow around noon? I'll even feed you."

"Oh don't go to any trouble on my account. Bonnie and Carol Lockwood are using me as free labor so why not you?" Elena chuckled sarcastically. "Noon should be fine."

"Alright, it's a date."

"No, it's not," Elena gave Damon a pointed look while shaking her head. Some cases were just hopeless.

* * *

I know, I know, I know. She didn't reveal that she knew about his confession. Please don't shoot me! All will be revealed with time! I was super nervous writing this chapter and am still not sure it lived up to its potential. I hope you liked it!

Please R&R. Reviews are like smack and make me write faster. I should post the next chapter sometime after Thursday. I have 8 days off from work starting Wednesday, yay! Should be enough to crank out a few chapters!

ALSO, if you hadn't seen, heard or read I have a new story out! I know, I should focus on this one but as always I'm getting ahead of myself. It's called 'Divine Intervention'. Go on, go read it! You know you want to ;)

Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers again!


	10. Paint

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: I am soooo terribly sorry that this update is so long overdue. I broke my arm and have had an awful time typing with one arm, lol. Plus being on pain killers led me to write and rewrite this chapter many times over. I hope this was worth the wait…

Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force! Special thanks to notenoughpotter, bluestriker666, hpfan27, LoveEpicLove, Babi, honeybeets, Naleylover23xo, vampssaywhat, Glinda24 (LOVE the screen name), lateVMlover, GiRl-YoU-dOn'T-kNoW-176, jpav333, and guida76. You have NO idea how much your reviews meant to me. I could NOT stop smiling for hours. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 10: Paint

Elena arrived at the boarding house at eleven forty five the next morning. Damon pulled open the door to reveal Elena dressed in black yoga pants, and a "Jesus is my home boy" tank top. Her dark, curly chocolate locks were thrown up carelessly into a messy bun circled with a white bandana. She had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as she smiled warmly up at him.

"Good afternoon, Elena," Damon opened the front door widely. He stepped aside and let her through the threshold.

"Afternoon," she turned and placed her purse on the table by the front door. "So what's for lunch?"

"I'm glad to see you brought your appetite because I made enough food to feed the two fat ladies and their extended family. We're actually having brunch. I hope that's ok?" he asked as he led them through the front hall and into the kitchen.

"My favorite!" Elena happily exclaimed as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I remember," his back was facing her as he scooped up a plate full of scrambled eggs.

"Of course," Elena smiled softly as she accepted the plate from Damon. "Oh French toast, sausage, bacon, eggs and fruit. I don't know where to start. It all looks so good!"

"I recommend starting with the French toast," Damon came around the counted and plopped down on the barstool next to Elena. "I made it myself. It's an old family recipe."

"Alright, French toast it is," she poured a generous amount of syrup over the toast and began cutting it into smaller, more manageable pieces. "I must warn you, I will scrutinize your French toast. How could I not after having _the _best French toast ever, in Los Angeles? The best French toast I have ever had is at this little place in L.A. called Griddle Café. I've never been able to find French toast to rival it. Be prepared for a potentially harsh judgment."

"Bring it on, Gilbert," Damon challenged with a raise of his eyebrows. He watched as she speared a piece of French toast and quickly popped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and threw her head back with a low moan. Damon took a swallow to control his swelling arousal at the sounds she was making. Clearing his voice he asked, "Well?"

"Mmmm," Elena moaned lowly again. "This is _so _good! I'm going to have to say this might be _the _best French toast I've ever had."

"Ha!" Damon exclaimed triumphantly.

"_However_," she held up a finger to silence his gloating. "It has been several years since I've had Griddle's. How can I possibly remember how their's tasted after all of this time? Let's come to a compromise and say that your's is the best I've come across since Griddle's."

"I'll take that as the highest of compliments," Damon scooped up a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

"Please do," Elena made quick work of her French toast and scraped her plate clean of any and all syrup. The rest of their breakfast followed in serene silence. It was a comfortable silence and each enjoyed the simple pleasure of the other's presence. When she'd cleared her plate Elena rose and carried her plate and glass to the sink and began rinsing them clean.

"Please, Elena, you are a guest in my home. You don't have to clean your dishes. I will take care of it later," he stood to her right and leaned over her arm to place his dishes in the sink as well.

"I insist. After all, you made me brunch. It's the least I can do," she squirted a drop of soap on the plates and began scrubbing them clean.

"Oh! Check out Ms. Domesticity," Damon wagged his eyebrows as he hopped up and sat on the countertop, dangling his legs.

"Ha!" Elena exclaimed sarcastically. "This is the girl who had plastic cutlery and paper dishes for the first two years living on her own. Donna Reed would besmirch my reputation as anything but indolent. Dry please!" Elena handed the dish towel and plate to Damon.

Working at the plate Damon smirked, "If it's any consolation I think pearls are highly overrated. That and you could so take Donna Reed!"

"Totally," she nodded in agreement. After finishing the dishes they headed upstairs to start work on their project.

"Eggshell White huh?" Elena read the top of the can of paint. "Because Plain White is so last season."

"You might be surprised to know that there are seriously hundreds of shades of white, Elena. I know I was," he laughed while cracking the lid off of the paint. He quietly stirred the paint with a wooden dowel as Elena began assembling the roller brushes.

"Oh I know," Elena slid the roller brush head onto the handle and set it down. "I took an interior design class my Sophomore year at UCLA. I quickly discovered I will never master the technique of Feng Shui."

"Well we can't be perfect at everything can we?" Damon poured a generous amount of paint into a plastic paint pan and slid it in Elena's direction.

"No, I suppose not. It is my life's biggest sorrow that I'll never be able to arrange throw pillows in an auspicious manner. My qi will forever be unbalanced," she dipped her roller brush in the paint thoroughly coating it. She turned and began her work on the wall.

"Take a yoga class. That oughta do the trick," he set out to work on his wall too.

"Noted," Elena laughed as she rolled on more paint.

"Music?" Damon asked as he strolled over to his iPod docking station placed in the far corner of the room.

"Yes please."

Damon scrolled through his iPod trying to pick a song before deciding to set it to 'shuffle'. Soon the first few notes of Social Distortion's 'Story of My Life' filtered through the stereo.

Well High school seemed like such a blur

I didn't have much interest in sports or school elections

And in class I dreamed all day

About a rock 'n' roll weekend

Elena softly sang along with the song.

"You're a Social D fan?" Damon smiled as he listened to her soft, melodious voice.

"Absolutely," she nodded emphatically. "I actually saw them last year at CBGB. They put on a great show."

"Speaking of shows," Damon fished. "How is the planning coming along for the variety show?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me. I still can't believe I agreed to participate. I haven't decided on a selection let alone two," Elena grumbled as she rolled the brush back and forth.

"I'm sure you'll wow us with whatever you choose."

"Thanks," she blushed and was thankful that they had their backs to each other. "I'm sure Uncle Damon will be pleased to hear that Maddie is doing a ballet dance for the variety. A solo, actually."

"Your family is blessed with one too many talented females," Damon laughed silently.

Elena laughed along with him, "Yeah more like hams. So I have to ask…"

"Yes?" Damon probed while turning around on his heals to face Elena.

"Did you repair these damages all on your own or did you have help?" Elena asked curiously.

"I repaired the house by myself. Why do you ask?" he turned back around and continued painting.

"No reason. It just fulfills every Bob Villa type fantasy I've ever had about you," she grinned evilly as she focused on her paintbrush.

"Fantasy?" Damon spun around on his heals so quickly he almost lost his balance. Almost.

"Oh yeah," she continued without turning to face him. "Although I must admit…" She turned around and looked straight in to his stormy colored eyes.

"Yes?" Damon egged her on. He was dying in anticipation of her explanation.

"It wasn't so much a Bob Villa fantasy so much as…" she paused while licking her lips seductively. Damon's eyes quickly acknowledged the sexy maneuver. She took a deep breath and whispered, "A village people like fantasy."

"Pardon?" Damon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _The Village People were the antithesis of sexy!_

"Oh yeah," Elena's voice was low and sultry. "I can clearly picture it." She slowly crept over to where Damon sat crouched on his hind legs. She leaned in and continued whispering seductively, "That tight white wife beater, short jean cut offs that verge on the edge of daisy dukes, red suspenders, a hard hat and shiny black workman's boots." Her lips twitched minutely giving her away instantly. She was joking with him.

"Daisy dukes!" Damon exclaimed offensively. "You take that back Gilbert!"

With a devilish smile she shook her head side to side and replied, "Nope." She made an effort to pop her 'p' in a mocking gesture.

Quicker than she could register, Damon picked up the paint roller and swiftly dragged it down the ridge of her nose. She gasped loudly in pure surprise and shock. Her chest heaved heavily from fighting not to laugh and from her own stupor.

"You did _not _just do that," Elena playfully glared at him.

"Oh but I think I did," Damon mocked while lightly laughing at the look on her face.

She reached up and pulled her white bandana down so that it sat around her forehead like an exercise headband. She leaned over and put her finger in the paint pan before bringing it back up to place a horizontal line on each cheek just below each eye. Truly looking like a warrior now she narrowed her eyes into slits and gave Damon a steady gaze, "Oh it's on, Salvatore!"

"Bring it on Pocahontas!"

Swift as possible they both lunged for the paint pan at the same time. Knocking each other's hands out of the way they feverishly soaked their hands in the paint. Elena sat up quickly and flicked her hand furiously in Damon's direction spackling his side in large globs of thick white paint. Damon recovered quickly and turned around and clamped his drenched hand or her upper arm.

Upping the ante, Elena plastered her other hand directly across his beaming face. She laughed maniacally as she rubbed her hand back and forth smearing the paint across his face and partially into his mouth. He sputtered repeatedly before turning his back to her and reaching for the paint pan. He picked it up in both hands and quickly stood. Elena squealed and scuffled before standing up and attempting to dash to her paint pan on the opposite side of the room. Before she got very far she felt a trail of cold paint being poured down her back. She shrieked at the contact with the cold substance on her heated skin. Laughing hysterically she leaned down and picked up her own pan. Turning around quickly she thrust the pan forward and proceeded in drenching Damon down the front of his dark grey V shaped t shirt and down his dark wash pants.

Elena leaned down once more and retrieved her roller brush before lunging in Damon's direction. She latched onto his bicep and started rolling the brush up and down the side of his head. Damon grabbed Elena by the shoulders and turned her away from him. He trust both hands into her scalp and began massaging a generous amount of paint into her scalp.

"Damon!" Elena squawked out in between fits of laughter.

Damon dropped down and busied himself with coating his hands once more. Elena took this moment to her advantaged. She lunged at his crouching figure and succeeded in toppling him over to the ground. She was fairly certain that he was letting her dominate his vampiric strength. She hurriedly attacked his face once more attempting to created a mustachio on his beautifully clean shaven face. Damon laughed whole heartedly before quickly throwing his weight into shifting their positions.

Elena gasped in shocked as she was turned over swiftly on her back. She laughed uncontrollably once more underneath Damon. She looked up into his face and laughed harder at the mess she had created on his handsome face. "Unc…Un…Uncle…," Elena finally spat out from under Damon's lithe form. Her laughter slowed down as she gazed into Damon's baby blues.

Damon had Elena pinned under him, caging her in with both arms above her shoulders and both legs straddling her own. The laughter had instantaneously died from his lips when they landed in this position. He was fighting an inner battle with his mounting lust. It would be too easy to lean down and capture that sweet, teasing little mouth of hers in a kiss that would effectively silence her. His eyes were bouncing back and forth between her deep mahogany eyes and her soft, pink, perfect lips.

Elena had gone silent and almost still under his intense gaze. She was absolutely trembling inside and was quite sure that to a certain degree her tremors were transferring to her exterior form. She knew from their conversation the previous night that he was all to aware of her physical reactions to him. It was pointless in being embarrassed by her thundering heartbeat and quick intakes of air. She was terrified to move an inch underneath him lest she break the trance they were locked in. Feeling extremely anxious and antsy she quickly ran her tongue over her lower lip to give her something to do before she went out of her mind. She saw his eyes flash down to her lips quickly and watched as his pupils dilated to the point where his eyes were pure onyx. Slow as physically possible she noticed his head inching forward.

Panic and excitement set in all too quickly for her liking. They had just started rebuilding their friendship and she wanted to take things slowly. However, her body was betraying her severely and begging for the attention he was sure to lavish her with.

Before another thought had time to streak across her mind his lips were on hers. All thought process stopped with that single action. She was too stunned to do anything but lay there completely floored. Soon though she felt the warmth of his tongue tracing the perimeter of her lips. She was running on pure instinct and hormones at this point and opened her mouth instantly. The moment his tongue swept over her own she moaned weakly with utter desperation. More, she wanted-_no needed _more. His tongue was wreaking absolute havoc on her own. Probing deeply and gently he took just as much as she gave back.

A deep guttural moan that escalated into a throaty growl snapped her out of her trance. _What are you doing Elena? _She asked herself hysterically. She couldn't be doing this. She had promised both Damon and herself that they would work on rebuilding their friendship. This was no way to start out the path of reparation. _It's now or never, Gilbert_ she screamed mentally. It took all the strength she had to fight off her raging hormones. She begrudgingly broke off from their kiss and turned her head to the side in an attempt to catch her breath.

Damon was so consumed by his desire that he immediately attacked her exposed neck with sensual nibbles and sweet, sucking kisses.

Elena panted heavily beneath Damon as a sheen of perspiration spread across her chest from his desperate and furious work. "Damon," she moaned breathily in attempt to catch his attention.

"Yes?" he murmured softly against her pulse point.

"Stop. We…have to…stop," she tried her hardest to contain the imminent moans. "Now!"

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes as he detected a note of panic in her tone. He could see the inner battle raging in her deep beautiful eyes. Her brows were furrowed in concern. It struck Damon as odd as it was such a stark contrast to the look of pure hunger on the rest of her face.

"We can't," she pleaded with him in desperation and through the intensity in her eyes.

"I know," he conceded and bowed his head to rest to the side of her own. "I'm sorry. It's hard to control myself when I'm so close to you." He lifted his head and rested his forehead against hers softly. "When I'm touching you," he whispered lowly in her ear earning another low painful moan from her.

"I know," she exclaimed desperately. Taking a deep shaky breath she continued, "But I really value our friendship above all. I know it sounds like a line but I'm adamant about fully restoring our friendship before we tread into the unknown, Damon."

Lifting his head he caught her eyes and held them intently, "Elena, it's just as important to me as it is to you. I am so grateful for the opportunity to rekindle our friendship. I don't take that lightly. I had a moment of weakness and I apologize for that."

"It's okay, Damon. In case you hadn't noticed I wasn't exactly lying here letting you take advantage of me. I can admit to my own weakness. Let's just move passed this and take it one day at a time," she smiled as she lifted her hand up to cup his white streaked cheek.

"One day at a time," he smiled in agreement before pushing himself up and off of Elena. He held out his hand to her and lifted her to her feet. "I think our painting has come to a stand still seeing as we used up most of the paint. I'm going to have to get some more. I guess we can call it a day and resume this another day." He was disappointed at the thought of her leaving so soon.

"Or we could go get some right now and finish it up before the afternoon is up," she offered up.

"Sure," he smiled before his eyes grew mischievous. "However, I am not being seen anywhere with you looking like _that_!"

"Oh and you're presentable by comparison?" she crossed her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, neither of us looks presentable. Let's get cleaned up," he took her hand and led her to the main hallway bathroom. It took a good twenty minutes to scrub the almost dry paint off of each other. Unfortunately the paint streaking their hair would stay until they could shower in their own time.

Another twenty minutes later found them walking down the main strip of town and towards the hardware store. Damon was enthralled in a story Elena was telling and laughing at the correct times. Their laughter was soon interrupted by the continual shouting of a man somewhere behind them.

"Dougie!"

Elena whipped her head around searching for the source of the disembodied voice. Looking behind her shoulder she was shocked to see the man standing a yard behind them. Her shock soon turned to excitement and she took off like a bullet.

Damon watched in confusion as Elena ran at full speed to the man behind them. He was less than amused and more annoyed when Elena shrieked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around the man's torso gripping on to him tightly.

"Aaron!" He heard Elena squeal excitedly.

_Oh fucking fantastic! _Damon fumed silently as he watched the display before him. _This is not good. _

_

* * *

_

Uh-oh! Who is this Aaron guy? ...Evil laughter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

BTW, who else was a crazy fan girl and squeed with excitement when Jeremy and Bonnie were cozying up in this weeks episode?


	11. Green Eyed Monster

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: I am soooo terribly sorry that this update is so long overdue. I know you all probably don't care or want to hear it but wedding planning has really been bogging me down. My advice to any soon to be brides or grooms is to simply elope. This wedding stuff is for the birds I say! Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force! Special thanks to Babi (PLEASE go read her stuff! Her work is so emotionally charged), gseemann, lateVMlover (your review had me dancing around the room), LoveEpicLove (she writes simply AMAZING stories. I'm one of her biggest fans! She probably doesn't know just how awesome I think she is ;), bluestriker666, Rosesareforever. Thank you all for reviewing. I genuinely appreciate it. It means more to me than you probably know!

_Previously_

"Dougie!"

Elena whipped her head around searching for the source of the disembodied voice. Looking behind her shoulder she was shocked to see the man standing several yards behind them. Her shock soon turned to excitement and she took off like a bullet.

Damon watched in confusion as Elena ran at full speed to the man behind them. He was less than amused and more annoyed when Elena shrieked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around the man's torso gripping on to him tightly.

"Aaron!" He heard Elena squeal excitedly.

_Oh fucking fantastic! _Damon fumed silently as he watched the display before him. _This is not good_.

Chapter 11: Green Eyed Monster

"Aaron," Elena screamed with excitement, "What are you doing here?"

"What? You're not excited to see me?" The tall, handsome man pulled back from the embrace to look into Elena's face.

"Of course I am. How could I not be? I'm just surprised to see you here is all," Elena disentangled herself from Aaron and took a few steps back to get a better look at him.

Aaron reached for her hands and spun her into a mini circle, examining the damage from the day's earlier paint war. "Please tell me you're not giving up musical theater in pursuit of starting your own variation on 'The Blue Man Group'?"

"Ha ha," she glared at him while pulling her hands back and setting them on her hips. "No I was painting with Damon earlier," Elena turned and smiled in Damon's direction before turning back around, "and things got a little messy."

"I'll say," Aaron let out a low whistle as he came to stand behind her to examine the distinct hand prints on her bottom.

Turning away quickly with a fierce blush, Elena took the few steps to close the gap between herself and Damon. "Damon, I'd like you to meet my friend Aaron Peters. Aaron, this is Damon Salvatore. "

"It's nice to finally meet you," Aaron stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture. Damon stared at his offending limb with a certain amount of disdain before shaking his hand with a little too much vigor.

With a tight smirk that was a little mocking Damon replied tersely, "Likewise." Pulling his hand back he crossed them over his chest in a definite, defensive manner.

Picking up on the quickly growing tension, Elena cleared her throat before turning her attention back to Aaron, "So, honestly, what brings you to these neck of the woods Aaron?"

"I missed my best friend. Do I need another reason?" Aaron slung an arm around her shoulder and placed a quick peck on the crown of her head. "Plus, I figure what better way than to dig up some dirt on your sordid past than by asking the ones who knew you way back when."

"You've got enough dirt on me already Aaron," she whined as she shoved him away from her side. "I'm not allowing you to get more ammunition!"

"Somebody's grumpy this afternoon," Aaron laughed. "Would you be a little more cheery if say I brought you something?"

"A gift?" Elena eyed him suspiciously before subconsciously taking on Damon's stance.

"Yes. It's something edible."

"Is there any other kind of gift?" she scoffed at the mere idea.

"No. I might mention that I had to stop in Washington, DC to pick it up…" he trailed off letting her assume the rest of that statement.

"No, you didn't! Did you?" Elena bit her lower lip in anticipation as she bounced up and down lightly on the balls of her feet.

"I most certainly did," Aaron turned and headed back to retrieve the treat from his car.

"What is it?" Damon, who had been silent till this point asked curiously, if not a little annoyed. He was miffed that Aaron had just showed up out of the blue which seemed to have effectively brightened Elena's day. It had taken him several days to get back in her good graces which still bothered him. He was jealous that he couldn't put that brilliant smile on her face without a little effort. Or that he didn't have inside jokes with her like this Aaron character clearly did.

"It's chocolate from Biagio's! This place is amazing Damon. They have over 400 different chocolate bars from thirty three different chocolatiers all over the world. I'm determined to try at least half of them before I die."

Damon cringed at the last half of that statement as he was reminded just how ephemeral human life was. Shaking it off he smiled softly at her, "How many have you tried?"

"Aaron and I have sampled close to 30 now. That has, of course, been over the last few years."

"Make that 35," Aaron smiled as he held out the small bag to her. Elena snatched up the bag quickly to examine the goods within.

"Vosges Haut Chocolate Bacon Bar?" Elena cringed at the offensive delight. "Really, Aaron? You know I hate bacon. Particularly apple wood. I'm sorry but meat should never have a sweet taste to it." She shuddered as she placed the bar back into the small bag.

"Where's your sense of adventure Lena? You're the one who made me promise we'd try all of the different bars, no matter how disgusting. Remember?" Aaron laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. When have you ever listened to what I've said in the past?"

"Come on, Miss Pissy Pants, let's get some food in you. You won't be so crabby when your glucose levels come back up. Is there anywhere decent around here for a mid day snack?" Aaron glanced around and took a moment to soak up his settings.

"Yeah, The Grill is really the only place to go around here," Elena offered.

"Lead the way."

"Actually, Damon and I were just headed in here to get some more paint," she jabbed her thumb backwards pointing to the hardware store. "Seeing as we wasted most of it."

"Come on, let me buy you lunch," Aaron whined. "You too Damon, I insist."

Elena bit her lower lip out of nervous habit before turning to gauge Damon's reaction. She scanned his face for any sign of disapproval or hesitance but saw none. He was the picture of perfect, stoic composer. From the years she'd known him she had gleaned that this face usually was put in place to hide what he was truly feeling.

"Yes, let's go," Damon smirked. "We can finish the painting another time."

"Are you sure?" Elena whispered. She really hated to throw a wrench into their plans for the day. Aaron's showing up in Mystic Falls had thrown her for a loop. She had been looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Damon, alone. In that she had been hoping to establish a sense of normalcy between them. The normalcy that once came so easily to both of them.

"Yes," Damon's quick and dismissive one word answer clued her into the fact that he was not at all happy about the situation.

"Perfect. We can discuss all of Elena's most embarrassing stories while we eat," he turned and followed the couple down the sidewalk in the direction of the restaurant.

"Do _not _feed the animals!" Elena narrowed her eyes and forced a finger into the center of his chest.

Entering The Grill they gazed around the restaurant in search of an empty table or booth to accommodate their small party. "Look, we can sit with Bonnie and Jer," Elena smiled and headed over to the couple's booth. "Hey, lovebirds. Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all. Slide right in," Bonnie rose from her side of the booth and slid in next to Jeremy.

"Bonnie and Jeremy, this is my dear friend Aaron, whom I have mentioned many times over. Aaron, this is my younger brother Jeremy and his fiancée/my best friend for twenty four years," Elena made the necessary introductions.

"A pleasure and might I add congratulations," Aaron beamed as he slid in next to Bonnie and Jeremy. Elena breathed a sigh of relief as she slid in after Damon on their side of the booth.

"Thank you," Bonnie blushed.

"So, you'd be the one to ask all the really juicy and embarrassing stories about Dougie's younger years then?" Aaron wagged his brows at Elena.

"Let it go Aaron! I have no secrets or embarrassing stories to hide," Elena crossed her arms in a challenging manner.

"Oh how I _beg _to differ Dougie!" Aaron scoffed.

"I have to ask," Bonnie interrupted with a light laugh. "What's with the funny moniker?"

"Ah, a prime example of an embarrassing Elena story," Aaron straightened up in his seat and leaned forward to begin his tale. "It's senior year and we're on spring break which, coincidentally, also happens to fall in the time frame of Lena's birthday. Since it was her 21st birthday I let her decide where we would go on break. Where does she decide to go? Tijuana. Of all the exotic and exciting places we could have gone to she wanted to go to TJ. I begged her to let me take her to Las Vegas but she had her mind set on TJ."

"Yeah, she's stubborn when she's set her mind on something," Bonnie chimed in.

"Like a dog with a bone," Damon smirked.

"You're so not helping," she reached for the glass of water the waitress set in front of her before taking a large, refreshing gulp. Turning she gave Damon a secret smile and a quick wink.

"Back to the story," Aaron cleared his throat to get the attention back onto himself. "So we're in TJ, aimlessly wondering the Zona Rio district where we happen across this bar, Rodeo Sante Fe. Lena was absolutely _dying _to have her first legal drink so we went in. Let me tell you, they don't call this place Rodeo Sante Fe for nothing. This place had a real live rodeo inside along with a mechanical bull." With that, Aaron's smirked tripled in size and was aimed in Elena's direction.

"Please, I can't think of my sister astride a mechanical bull," Jeremy made a show of placing his hands over his ears, clamping his eyes shut and shaking the thoughts away.

"God, but I can," Damon muttered lowly so that only Elena could hear. Her face went beet red at that remark as she took another cooling drink from her water.

"Trust me, it was the furthest thing from sexy," Aaron smiled apologetically at Jeremy. "She didn't ride the bull until well past ten shots. Back to the nickname part of the story. So after about shot five Elena started to let loose and decided to cut a rug on the dance floor-"

"Shut it Peters!" Elena shot him her best death glare.

Unperturbed by her threat Aaron carried on, "And on the bar. It was all very 'Coyote Ugly' of her. Sans the grace of course. Although I must say, she shakes her hips like a thirty five year old cougar on the prowl when she has the mind for it. Which is exactly what she was doing when this troop of older, Hispanic males introduced themselves to her. They were all completely smitten. They were buying her shots, appetizers and calling her 'Miss Lena'. Somehow, and I'm still not clear how, Elena decided to teach these gentlemen how to 'Dougie'. You should have seen her. I know I'll never forget the sight of her atop that bar with the white vaquero hat she made me buy her. She was just shaking her hips like nobody's business while teaching these guys how to 'Dougie'. They were the ones who encouraged her to ride the bull. I think you lasted, what, thirty seconds on that thing?"

"Forty!" Elena corrected with a laugh. She had forgotten how much fun that trip had been.

"Amazing you lasted that long with how wasted you were. So we didn't end up leaving the bar until it closed which was at five a.m.! The entire two and a half hour drive back to Los Angeles Lena would _not _stop singing that damn song. It was 'Aaron! Teach me how to Dougie, teach me-teach me how to Dougie. Teach me how to Dougie, teach me-teach me how to Dougie!' She was relentless and piss drunk. We didn't get back to the abandoned dorms till around eight thirty and she was _still _singing that song as I dragged her drunk ass across the quad. I forced this stubborn girl to drink bottle after bottle of water. I had to sober her up just so she'd stop singing that damn song."

"Thank God you did. I probably would have ended up with alcohol poisoning if it weren't for you pouring all of that water down my gullet. I hated you so much at the time," Elena shivered at the idea of being that drunk and hung over.

"I distinctly recall you saying that," Aaron chuckled and continued in his Elena voice, "Aaron, I hate you and all your stupid guts that fill the inside of your body cavity. As soon as the room stops spinning I'm going to donkey punch you right in the back of your big, stupid head and round house kick you in your nutsack!"

The group was in hysterics at this point. "Oh Jesus, Elena!" Jeremy said between fits of laughter. "You're very distinct and precise when you're drunk."

"I just channeled Chuck Norris," Elena laughed warmly.

"Great story, man," Jeremy leaned over and patted Aaron's shoulder. "Got any more?"

"A ton," Aaron smiled conspiratorially.

"I'll be right back," Elena slid to stand up from the booth. "Bonnie, ladies room?" Elena shot her a trademark 'Girl talk' look before motioning towards the restroom.

"Sure, I'll help you clean up a bit," Bonnie laughed as she slid out of the booth to join her best friend.

"You be good while I'm gone," Elena pointed an accusing finger in Aaron's direction.

"I make no promises," Aaron held his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Jerk!" Elena exclaimed as Bonnie dragged her off in the direction of the restrooms.

As soon as the entered the bathroom Bonnie turned to Elena. "What's up?" she asked as she wet a paper towel and went to work on Elena's face. "You clearly wanted to talk. Spill Gilbert."

"I kissed Damon and have been dying to tell you ever since we walked in," the words were tumbling out faster than Elena's brain could process. She found in best in these situations to let verbal vomit be her guiding light.

"So? It really was only a matter of time, Elena. I mean really, painting? That's code for 'Come over so I can do naughty things with you that would put The Kama Sutra to shame'," Bonnie raised a perfectly arched brow at her best friend.

"You have quite the dirty mind Bonnie Bennett! Does my brother know? You know what? Scratch that, I don't want to know," Elena shivered in disgust. "What do I do now, Bonnie?"

"What do you mean? You carry on Elena. A kiss is not the end of the world. I assume you stopped him after that kiss right?"

"Yes, but it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Elena groaned in frustration.

"So why'd you stop then?"

"Bonnie, I can't just leap blindly into that sort of relationship with Damon. We need to work on building that foundation that we once had."

"That's such bullshit," Bonnie shook her head as she scrubbed vigorously at a particularly stubborn spot on Elena's cheek.

"Ow Bonnie! Please do not go all Howard Hughes on my face! It's clean. I might need that side of my face if I have any hope of not scaring little children or unless I decided to take on the role of 'The Phantom'," Elena pouted while nursing her burning cheek.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated with you Elena? You tend to see the world not only in black and white but with shades of grey. Don't get me wrong, I love you for it. However, sometimes things are simply black and white. There's no overlap," Bonnie sighed as she scrubbed the last spot off the back of Elena's neck. "You like him and clearly he likes you. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I can't get that deep with Damon. It frightens me. He's just so intense in everything he does. I'm afraid of losing myself in that intensity. I am dedicated to restoring our friendship as I feel I owe it to him for skipping out on him like I did. However, he's got to earn some of my trust too. I don't need to tell you for the hundredth time how much it hurt to hear his admission that night. I really resent him for trying to take something so special away from me. Aside from the whole mind control thing, I'm just upset that he thought I couldn't deal with something of that magnitude. To have something so wonderfully intense within your grasp ripped away from you without a chance to claim it is awful."

"Well clearly you couldn't deal with it, Elena. You stuck your tail between your legs and took off like a bat out of Hell. So there's no need to beat that dead horse."

"I was confused Bonnie. I genuinely thought leaving would be in the best interest for all parties involved. How could I stay here and sort my feelings out for the two Salvatore brothers with their presence hovering over me? I refused to be like Katherine and play games with the two of them. They both deserved better than that. I had every intention of returning before I actually did. It was just so easy to stay away from the problem though. Out of sight, out of mind, you know?" Elena groaned and slumped against the wall. "I can see that returning now only delayed the inevitable. I'm such a chicken shit."

"No, Elena. You were a chicken shit before. You were also very young to have to deal with that kind of intense decision. You're older and wiser now. Now put on your big girl panties and deal with the damage that you've both done," with that Bonnie forced Elena out of the bathroom and back to their booth.

Elena stopped short as she heard the familiar tunes of "Time Warp" drifting from the table. Elena cursed, "Bastard. What did I tell you about feeding the animals?"

"_Grease _was your first show, huh?" Damon raised a brow at Elena with a shake of his head.

"Aaron!" Elena whined as she plopped back in the booth. Aaron was currently showing the two men, and now Bonnie, video footage of Elena off of his phone.

"What?" Aaron asked innocently. "You were a great Magenta. Except for, wait for," Aaron pointed at the phone. "Bam!" Aaron exclaimed, "Elena rolls her ankle and almost loses it. Classic Lena move!"

"You're such an ass!" Elena huffed. "You swore you'd never tell anyone about that show. I despise you."

"Nonsense, you love me," Aaron scrunched up his nose in a taunting manner. "Besides, you're among friends. It's not like I told them about how you were the understudy for Janet. Oh wait, I just did!"

Elena dipped a fry in ketchup and hurled it at Aaron's head, "Asshat!"

"Please, tell me you have footage of that," Bonnie begged.

"Absolutely. I have the whole show on my laptop. I'd love to show it to you some time. Maybe later this week," Aaron offered a polite smile while sipping his cola.

"Which reminds me," Elena interrupted "How long are you in town for? I'm still suspicious of your just randomly showing up here."

"I'm not sure how long," Aaron answered honestly, "I just really needed to get out of the city for a bit. See my girl."

"What's wrong, Aaron?" Elena reached across the table and clasped her hands around his folded ones in a comforting gesture.

"Jamie broke up with me," Aaron ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled slowly.

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Elena asked nonplussed.

"Let's not bring the mood down. We can talk about that later maybe?" Aaron asked tentatively.

"Yeah, absolutely. We'll have a movie night," Elena offered brightly.

"That'd be nice," Aaron offered a small smile. "I'm staying at the bed and breakfast a few blocks away."

Damon's jaw set at the mention of Elena and Aaron spending the evening alone. He was annoyed with the fact that it had been _his _own intention to spend some quality time alone with her that day. That was, of course, until Aaron had come along to ruin his plans. Damon had been patient for the last eight years. He was done playing games. He clearly needed to lay it all out on the line for her. On the flip side he was reticent to do so since Elena had been the one wanting them to take things slowly. He understood that they needed to work to get back to where they had once been. However, Damon was anything but a patient man. He'd waited eight years to be so close to her again. _Soon _Damon decided. Shaking himself out of his reverie he tried to focus in on the conversation at hand.

"We would absolutely love for you to come to the wedding," Bonnie insisted.

"I would truly hate to impose," Aaron turned to face Bonnie.

"Too late," Damon muttered under his breath while taking a discreet sip from his drink. Elena heard though and shot him a quizzical look.

"Nonsense," Bonnie assured Aaron. "It's no imposition at all. Honestly."

"Only if you're sure."

"Great," Elena added nervously. She could feel the tension rolling off of Damon in giant waves. She wasn't sure what was up with him but she was anxious to find out.

"Great," Aaron echoed.

"Super," Damon added sarcastically. "Well I hate to leave this lovely reunion but I've got to get going. I've got a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Let me help you," Elena slid out of the booth to let him pass. "It's partially my fault."

"Don't worry about it," he responded curtly. He turned to Aaron and gave a small nod, "Nice meeting you." The manner in which Damon spoke those words was very contradictory. Which did not go unnoticed by most of the table. Jeremy was always the clueless one though as he pondered the menu.

"I'll walk with you," Elena smiled and turned to follow Damon. Stepping out into the bright sunlight Elena turned to Damon, "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Damon crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up against the side of the building.

"You seem awfully tense. Especially around Aaron. Do you have a problem with him or something?"

"Why should I? He's the perfect gentleman, clearly."

"Damon, are you-," Elena hesitated before carrying on, "Are you jealous of Aaron?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know. You tell me," she raised an eyebrow challenging him. Seeing that he wasn't going to bite Elena took a deep breath before starting in again, "Look Damon. I've already told you that Aaron and I are best friends. That's it. There's nothing more going on there, I swear. I've also told you that I'm committed to working on our friendship. I thought that much was clear earlier this afternoon." Elena flushed a lovely, deep shade of red.

"Oh, crystal clear," Damon's amused smirk only further serviced to deepen the flush.

"Good, glad that's settled," Elena replied haughtily. "Are you sure you don't need any help with clean up? I know our plans kind of got side railed by Aaron's arrival. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," Damon straightened up from the wall and took a few steps closer to Elena. "Thank you for your help today. As fleeting as it was I still appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she laughed. "I'll send you the dry cleaning bill, by the way."

"Noted," Damon closed the gap between them and pulled her into a warm hug. Pulling back slightly he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, lingering slightly to revel in her warmth. Elena was instantly reminded of his similar action eight years ago. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to push the memory into the recesses of her mind. With his arms still encircling her Damon pulled back slightly and peered down into her face. She was blushing once more. He loved how she looked with whine stained cheeks like that. She was perfect.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, then?" Elena bit her lower lip. The action was completely subconscious but it hit a nerve in Damon that shot straight down to his pelvis.

"Yes," Damon spoke gruffly as he pulled away hesitantly, "you will."

"I look forward to it. Bye," Elena smiled shyly before turning and heading back inside. With that smile still plastered on her face she made her way back over to her friend's booth. Aaron and Bonnie were engaged in conversation while Jeremy was making busy work of shoveling French fries into his gullet.

"So how long were you and Jamie together?"

"A little over two years," Aaron said dejectedly.

"You're better off without him," Elena squeezed into their side of the booth and planted a big, sloppy kiss on Aaron's cheek. Aaron cringed and made a show of shoving her out of the booth.

"I know it's been a while Elena but you know I don't swing that way. Even if I did I wouldn't be with someone as neurotic as you," Aaron laughed.

"That's because you hate competition, you whiny diva," Elena stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the lovely LoveEpicLove who sniffed out Aaron's sexuality last chapter. Fine work ;) And again, go read her work! Pronto! I hope this chapter was worth the loooonnngggg wait. I'm truly sorry for the wait. I'll be out of town the next few days (going to Disneyland!) but hope to have another chapter up next week.

A/N: In my mind's eye I picture Aaron to look like Eric Winter from "The Ugly Truth". However, you are the reader and may imagine him to look like whomever you so choose. That's the great thing about fiction! Also, these places that Aaron and Elena have visited are real places. I am DYING to hit that chocolate store! The closest thing I've got is Ghirardelli Square in S.F. about 2 hours away. Oh, how I suffer ;)

OH, Also...Who else LOVED Caroline singing "Eternal Flame"? I instantly thought of my earlier chapter in which Elena, Damon and Maddie were listening to The Bangles and squealed like a crazy fan girl. ALSO, HOORAY for Jeremy/Bonnie. At least one of my pairings is coming to fruition.

Please take a moment to leave a comment! I would greatly appreciate it and so would the muse monkey. Especially since I have a loongg 7 hour drive tomorrow morning and would like something to keep me awake ;)


	12. Agreement

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force! Special thanks to lateVMlover (whom I dedicate this chapter to for her awesome review that literally made my day!), hpfan27, Babi (AGAIN readers, go read her work! I can't say that enough), gseemann, katoributa (thanks for the info on that chocolate store. I looked it up and was dying. I am SOOO going there next week!), LoveEpicLove (AND AGAIN readers if you do not read her work you will be doing yourself a disservice and will truly be missing out. She has that screen name for a reason as her stories are indeed EPIC!), dragoneyes5000, BadBoysAreBest (I literally did a double take when I got your review. I am honored to have you reading this. Yet ANOTHER amazing author everybody. Her attention to detail in her stories is truly amazing), Lucius00, Rosesareforever (thank you for being a faithful reviewer!), guida76 and Shelbs xx (LOVED the one word review, lol. Simple and understated much like me, lol) and mandy1485. You all are awesome and if I could I would send you each a dozen of my famous snicker doodle cookies!

Chapter 12: Agreement

The next morning found Elena and Aaron enjoying the crisp morning with a seven mile jog. Elena struggled to take deep breaths of air as she attempted to keep pace with Aaron.

"I hate you. Have I ever told you that?" Elena grunted out while trying to conserve her breath and energy.

"No you don't. This feels good right? The chill in the air, the wind blowing across your face and the birds singing in the trees are all amazing things. It makes you feel glad to be alive, doesn't it?" Aaron leaned over and tickled her rib cage.

"We are not playing the 'glad game' here, Pollyanna. I'm not glad to be up at this ungodly hour and you shouldn't be either. What the hell is wrong with you? Six a.m. on a Sunday morning is the worst time you could have ever picked for a run. Especially considering we didn't pass out until well after one a.m. Once again, I hate you," Elena slowed to power walk and swung her arms furiously back and forth to give her some momentum.

"Six a.m. is the _perfect _time for a run. Regardless of what day it is, Elena. Besides, you were the one who insisted on watching 'My Fair Lady'," Aaron slowed his pace to match Elena's.

"That's because you wanted to watch 'Moulin Rouge!'. That is not a musical and we've had this debate many times before, dear. Besides, who told Nicole Kidman she could sing?" Elena asked incensed.

"I forgot how grumpy you are in the mornings. Or is it all that sexual frustration that has soured your mood?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, jeeze," Elena picked up the speed in a vain attempt to ignore Aaron's comment.

"The sexual tension between you and Damon is absolutely stifling. You'd need a whole battalion of lumberjacks to cut through it. It's highly entertaining to watch. It makes even _me _anxious."

"I know, Aaron. I'm the one living through it," she groaned just thinking about it.

"I don't understand why you haven't just unleashed all that pent up sexual frustration you've been harboring for the last eight years. It can't be good for your health. I'm sure of it," Aaron chuckled as he pulled his water bottle from his belt, threw back his head and drank deeply.

"We're taking things -" Elena wasn't able to finish as Aaron interrupted her.

"Slow, I know. Bonnie filled me in on your ludicrous plan."

"You're the second person to tell me that this taking it 'slow' thing is b.s.," Elena frowned.

"That should speak volumes, Elena," Aaron spoke in an annoying sing song voice.

"Well, to be quite honest I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to last at this pace. I mean, I think we've come quite a ways in the week that I've been here. I don't know what's holding me back," Elena pondered as they came close to the end of their run.

"The past," Aaron answered simply. "You're not exactly one who lets go of things very easily, Elena. You've just got to let it go. You'll only drive yourself crazy if you focus too much on the past. So stop looking back and look forward to the future."

"I think I can do that. Knowing me it _will _be hard but I think I have to _at least _try. Thanks for the pep talk, coach," Elena smiled contently as they came to a halt in front of the town square. Bending over into the tripod position Elena worked to draw big, deep breaths into her scorching lungs. "I really do hate you!"

"Good morning, Damon," Aaron smiled over Elena's shoulder.

"Morning," Damon acknowledged Aaron with a polite nod. "Morning, Elena. Enjoy your run?"

"No," Elena answered breathlessly. "Aaron's a machine. I hate him! I let this monster talk me into doing the New York City Marathon with him and have been regretting it since day one."

"You'll thank me on race day," Aaron replied haughtily.

"It's six months away for Christ's sake! Why do we have to exhaust ourselves now?" Elena whined.

"Nothing comes easy to those who aren't willing to work for it," Aaron was such a know-it-all. It drove Elena bat shit crazy.

"I hate you so much," Elena plopped down on the park bench and reclined letting the early morning breezes dance across her chest.

"Stop trying to convince yourself of that. You love me and you know it," Aaron came to stand behind her and started rubbing slow, deep circles in between her shoulder blades.

Damon instantly tensed up but to his credit kept a stoic face for Elena's sake. Shifting his weight back and forth from leg to leg he silently was debating whether or not he should stick around. These two clearly were engaged in their own morning activities. Part of him wondered what they were doing out so early in the morning when they had made plans to have a movie night the evening before. That thought lead him to another more unpleasant thought. Had she stayed over at his hotel room? It was awfully early to be up and about. Clenching his jaw he was determined to stay to see what information he could gather from the two of them.

"Eh, you're barely tolerable," Elena groaned when Aaron hit a particularly sore spot. "Now go make yourself useful and fetch me a cup of steaming espresso like you promised."

"You don't really need caffeine at this point, Elena. That run should have done the trick to perk you up this morning," Elena turned at his words and forced her most evil glare upon him.

"You're kidding me right? You promised me coffee when you came over this morning to drag me from the warm comfort of my bed. I held up my end of the deal as your running partner and now it's your turn to hold up your end. Coffee. Now!" Elena's death grip on the back of the bench loosened only slightly as Aaron turned to go.

"Jeeze, I'm going. I was only kidding," Aaron shook his head with a small laugh.

"Not a wise idea at this time of the morning. Get me an extra shot and make sure it's extra hot," she called out after his retreating figure. "Oh, and you better get me a slice of that banana nut loaf bread!"

"I'm getting you a protein bar. You need it after that run," Aaron simply waved her off.

"Aaron, I swear to God! You better bring me that bread or else," Elena threatened. Her threats fell on deaf ears though. Turning back around in her seat she turned her attention to Damon and offered a friendly smile. "I'm not _always _this crazy in the morning."

"Oh, really?" Damon had eased up considerably after hearing that Elena had spent the night in her own bed and not in Aaron's. "Could have fooled me."

"Would you like to feel the fury of my wrath too Salvatore?" Elena crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a half glare/half smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Damon came to sit down next to her on the bench.

"Good answer," she quickly pulled her sweaty iPod arm band off her arm in an attempt to further cool down. "What brings you into town at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

"Just out for a walk," was his simple reply. "Taking advantage of this nice weather."

"Yeah, it is nice" Elena agreed absent mindedly. She nervously chewed on her nail as she stared straight ahead, lost in her own world. She was trying to figure out how to broach the subject of their growing relationship. On the one hand she just wanted to purge and tell him 'The hell with what I said'. On the other hand she didn't want to seem too wishy washy as to what she wanted. She had to find balance on that fine line as she was currently playing hopscotch with it.

"What's on your mind? You've got that look on your face," Damon casually threw his arm on the back of the bench behind Elena.

"What look?" Elena asked confused.

"That mental constipation look," Damon chuckled.

"How wholly unappealing," Elena grimaced.

"Go on, purge. Verbal diarrhea is always best in these situations."

"Enough with the imagery please," she held up a hand to silence him.

"Sorry," Damon laughed softly, "Care to share what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about us," Elena let that hang in the air for a second or two before Damon answered.

"Yes?" He asked, silently telling her to elucidate.

"I'm really glad that we're working on our relationship. I genuinely appreciate the effort you've put forth. I know I may have been a little hesitant at first," she was interrupted by Damon.

"A 'little'?" he asked incredulously.

"Alright, I was really hesitant. The point is, is that I'm glad we're friends again. I really did miss you over the years," she said honestly.

"I missed you too, Elena. I'm glad you let me back in again," he picked up her hand and interlocked their fingers before bringing it up to his lips and placing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

She blushed a little deeper on top of her already flushed skin and only hoped that the transition wasn't too noticeable. "Which brings me to my next point," she hesitated.

"Which is?" he probed again.

"I know I've been the one to throw on the breaks when it comes to taking our relationship any further," she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before continuing nervously, "physically and probably a little emotionally."

Damon merely nodded his head in agreement but remained silent as he could feel Elena's uneasiness from where he sat.

"I know that I may seem wishy washy and like a flip flopper but I know what I want. Or maybe I don't know what I want," Elena leaned further back into the bench and proceeded to gnaw on her thumb nail.

"Elena," Damon started.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"You're rambling," Damon gave a soft smile with a small chuckle.

"Don't you think I know that?" Elena snapped. With a deep sigh she started, "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous right now and am having a hard time expressing myself."

"You've never had that problem before."

"Yeah well, that's because I've never had to talk about this undeniable attraction between us so openly and with you, no less," Elena heaved while leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees.

"I see," Damon was fit to be tied with how anxious Elena was making him at that moment. He was chomping at the bit as he wanted to know what she was having such a hard time verbalizing.

"Okay, let me regroup here," Elena offered. "To review, I told you less than twenty four hours ago that I wanted to take things slowly right?"

"Yes," Damon answered automatically.

"Well, I know that that is what I said but I'm finding that I'm having a hard time trying to believe that that is what I really want. I'm finding myself wanting to throw caution to the wind and just go where the wind blows me. I don't think I have the strength to deny what is between us," Elena rushed the last bit out before sitting up straight and waiting for Damon's response.

"Elena, will you look at me please," he leaned forward and cupped both hands on the side of her warm face. Turning her gaze to meet his, he stared deeply into her chocolate deep pools before asking, "Are you sure that is what you really want? I can't help but feel like you may be a little conflicted right now."

"I'm positive it's what I want. Again, I know I must seem so capricious right now but isn't it inherently engrained in my DNA as a female to be so impulsive?" Elena laughed nervously.

"In my experience that's always seemed to be the case," Damon laughed in agreement. "So you're sure you want to move forward with this then? You and me?"

"Yes," she nodded her head emphatically, "I can't promise that we're going to jump into bed right away but I'm willing to go further than a simple hug and hand holding."

"Elena Gilbert, I never!" Damon exclaimed appallingly.

"Oh don't you dare sound so scandalized," Elena laughed.

"So is it alright if I take liberties with you in public," Damon swung his head around in a grand gesture.

The heat rose up in Elena at his words. That simple sentence sent a thousand different emotions through here including excitement, trepidation, anticipation and chiefly lust. Wordlessly she nodded her head slowly.

Taking that as an invitation Damon's hands resumed their previous position, cupping her face. Slowly, as to gauge her reaction, he brought her lips a mere millimeter away from his. He looked into her eyes for any hint of hesitation but found none. Gladly and swiftly he closed the gap between them. The kiss was different from the one from the previous day. The kiss was no less passionate but had the pace and patience that yesterday's lacked. Damon surprised Elena by sweeping his tongue out to trace the fine line of her lips. Automatically Elena parted her lips with a deep throaty moan.

Picking her hands up, Elena grabbed Damon by the collar in an attempt to bring him closer. Her desperate pawing at his chest had Damon's head spinning. Damon's tongue fought for control as is gnashed against Elena's forcefully. His tongue slowly and torturously sought every nook and cranny of her hot delicious mouth. Elena alternating between deep, guttural and panting moans was doing nothing for Damon's control. He needed to get a grasp on the situation before he took her right here on the bench, in front of the good people of Mystic Falls.

Most reluctantly he slowed their kiss down to shorter pecks on her mouth before trailing them across her chin and down her throat. Placing one last delicate kiss on her clavicle he pulled back begrudgingly.

"Well, I think that went well," was all Elena could say, breathlessly.

"Very well, indeed," Damon placed Elena's hand in his lap and began tracing lazy circles into her palm.

"If all else fails we know we've got that, at least," Elena laughed nervously.

Reaching forward he once again turned Elena to look into his eyes, "We won't fail." He such it with such conviction that Elena merely nodded with a small gulp.

"I believe you," Elena smiled softly.

"Alright, Miss Personality, here's your coffee," Aaron interrupted their moment as he came to stand in front of the couple, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Ah, you're a God," Elena leaned forward and snatched the hot beverage from Aaron's hand. "And my banana nut loaf bread?"

"As if I'd forget," Aaron handed her the small, brown bag. "I fear the wrath of Miss Gilbert more than I fear the wrath of Nancy Grace on a good day."

"Oh, I'm not _that _bad," Elena scoffed.

"Yes, you are," both Damon and Aaron answered in unison.

"Psh, forget you two," Elena stood and placed her earbuds back into her ears before heading off towards Bonnie and Jeremy's. "I'll see you tonight, Damon?"

"Bonnie's mandatory wedding dance lessons? Of course, I'll be there. I fear the wrath of Bonnie almost as much as I fear the wrath of you, my dear," he cocked his head with a smirk.

Elena stuck her tongue out at him before giving him a small wink and taking off after Aaron.

* * *

Again, I sincerely appreciate any and all reviews. So if you could take a second just to drop a line, I'd appreciate it. It takes me hours to write and only a minute for you to review.

I am honored by the response the last chapter garnered. I suprised some of you and others were not at all shocked to know that Aaron is gay.

Also, let me once again just say how sorry I am that this update took so long. Working nights and sleeping days is most definitely not conducive to a normal life style. I was on Nyquil while writing the last part of this chapter so I apologize if there are errors.

ALSO, this story WILL be getting MUCH more physical from here on out...I know you've been waiting for that you dirty little minded people...I'm one of those people too, lol

Please R&R, thanks!


	13. Dancing Through Life

Author: HollyGolightly1985

Rating: M for language, adult situations and possible violence

Summary: Set 8 years after the events of 2x08. Elena, having started a new life in New York, is begrudgingly pulled back to Mystic Falls to support the union of two loved ones. D/E Pairing.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. If I did EVERY episode would be full of Delena fluff!

A/N: I am soooo terribly sorry that this update is so long overdue. I know you all probably don't care or want to hear it but wedding planning has really been bogging me down. My advice to any soon to be brides or grooms is to simply elope. This wedding stuff is for the birds I say! Thanks to those of you that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts/favs. You guys are my driving force! Special thanks to iloveharrypotter711, Eighp, hpfan27, qaz151, Rosesareforever, ayna93, lateVMlover, mandy1485, bluestriker666, gseemann, BadBoysAreBest, Babi (read her amazing work!), Frenchmind, katoributa (I DID go to Cocoa Bella and just about died from the sheer perfection of all of that chocolate. I was in Heaven and my fiance was just along for the ride, lol), Lucius00, blueyed18 and LoveEpicLove (go read her work, now!) and mistydreamgirl (your simple one word review kicked my butt into gear!)

Chapter 13: Dancing Through Life

Late Sunday afternoon, Elena hopped in her SUV with Bonnie and Jeremy bound for the local dance studio of Mystic Falls.

"I still don't understand why you want to take dance lessons. It's not like you're going to bust a serious move on the dance floor. And if you even consider doing a lame choreographed dance like those nerds on YouTube, I'm disowning both of you," Elena pointed out as she backed out of the driveway.

"No Lena, we're not going to be going all Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire at the wedding. However, it doesn't help that your brother, here, has two left feet," Bonnie poked Jeremy in the ribs. He was too enthralled in playing his PSP to notice what she had said. He simply answered with a grunt of acknowledgement. "Or doesn't pay attention to a word I say," Bonnie added with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure thing, babe," Jeremy absentmindedly answered.

"Point taken," Elena laughed as she turned into the bed and breakfast parking lot. Aaron was sitting on a bench out front nursing a cup of coffee. With a nod of acknowledgement he rose from his spot and headed towards the passenger's side door. He slid into the side seat, buckled up and turned to Elena. "Some coffee," he offered.

"What? I don't get my own coffee?" Elena frowned in response.

"Do you ever wonder what damage you are doing to your stomach by consuming so much coffee, guys?" Bonnie piped up from the back seat.

"Nope, not one bit. Cast iron stomach here," Elena lightly tapped that flat plane of her stomach as she pulled out of the parking lot. "We're stopping for _my _coffee now."

"No, Elena! We're going to be late. We'll barely make it on time as it is. You know how fussy Mrs. Oakey is about punctuality. We were lucky enough that she allowed us to come in on a weekend as it is, Elena. Let's not burn any bridges quite yet," Bonnie was getting properly worked up. She hated nothing more in the world than being late anywhere.

"Five minutes, Bonnie. It will be quick," Elena promised.

Twenty minutes later the foursome rushed through the doors of Mrs. Oakey's dance studio.

"Finally," Damon groaned as he rose from his chair at the side of the room. He had spent the last half hour listening to the trials and tribulations of Mrs. Oakey and how she never quite made it on Broadway.

"Sorry," Bonnie offered sincerely. "We would have been on time if Elena hadn't insisted we stop for coffee." Bonnie threw an evil glare back at her best friend.

"What? It's not my fault that that kid is new and doesn't know how to steam a cup of milk," Elena said defensively as she set her purse down in the chair next to the one Damon had been occupying not seconds ago.

"Three times, she it back. Three times," Bonnie growled while holding up three digits to display her frustration.

"I was here early too," Damon whined.

"To be early is to be on time. To be on time is to be late. To be late is never to be…," Mrs. Oakey recited as the hefty, older woman with bleach blond hair rose from the piano bench.

"Ah, it's all semantics," Elena laughed nervously.

"Elena, my dear. How are you?" Mrs. Oakey threw both pudgy arms around Elena's smaller form and gave a good squeeze. "You were always my favorite pupil as a child."

"She was?" Bonnie and Jeremy questioned together.

"Why yes! Even from a young age, one could tell that she moved with an airy gracefulness," Mrs. Oakey said wistfully.

"She spent most of the class time free styling," Bonnie said indignantly, "while the rest of us tried to learn the routines."

"Yeah, she moved with the grace of Lucille Ball and the suaveness of Minnie Pearl," Jeremy laughed.

"I was right," Mrs. Oakey smiled while twirling Elena out, "You were destined for greatness."

"Okay, can we get to the lessons now please?" Elena flushed at all of the attention and sat down quickly.

"But of course," Mrs. Oakey clapped her hands together. "First we will begin with a few basic steps. Chiefly, the box step. This one is easy enough. Partner up and we'll begin."

Elena and Damon rose at the same time and turned toward each other. With an impish grin Damon held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Hmmm," Elena pretended to ponder it over before answering, "If memory serves, you are somewhat of a great dance partner. I need someone just as good as me to keep up…So, why not?"

"Oh, the flattery," Damon rolled his eyes as he led Elena to the center of the room.

They spent the next hour tangled up in each other's arms, swaying to the music. Elena, try as she might, was unable to pull her gaze away from Damon's own. They had tuned Mrs. Oakey out long ago and were transfixed on one another.

"You are an excellent dancer, Ms. Gilbert," Damon leaned in and purred into her earlobe.

With a hitch in her breath and her pulse skyrocketing, Elena, shakily responded, "Well, I have an excellent dance partner, Mr. Salvatore." She too had leaned in close to whisper in his ear. Before pulling away though she worked up enough courage and lightly trailed the tip of her tongue around the smooth shell of his ear. With a deep groan and an involuntary jerk of the hips, Damon felt like puddy for the first time in decades.

"You need to stop that," Damon struggled to get out.

"Or what?" Elena whispered into his ear once more.

"Karma, my dear, karma," was all Damon said before pulling away as the music slowly faded.

"Excellent work, everybody," Mrs. Oakey beamed. "A special thank you to my new dance partner, Aaron. You move divinely."

"Thank you Mrs. Oakey," Aaron genuinely smiled back at her.

"You are all free to use the facilities for the next hour as you wish," Mrs. Oakey looked at her watch quickly. "We close at eight so I'll expect you all to be cleared out by then. It's been a pleasure. As always, a delight to see you again Miss Gilbert," the large woman pulled Elena's lithe form into a bone crushing hug.

"You too, Mrs. Oakey," Elena huffed out.

Elena went to sit down and quickly change out of her jazz shoes and into her converse.

"I don't think so," Aaron came to stand in front of Elena while holding his hand out, "I haven't had the chance to dance with my number one girl yet."

"What'll it be?" Elena smiled up at him.

Aaron pushed a button on the small remote he held in his left hand. Instantly Michael Bublé's "Last Dance" filtered through the large, surround sound speakers. "Remember this one?"

"Ah, come on! Something a little less flashy, please," Elena groaned as she let him pull her to her feet.

"You were always so good at this one," Aaron countered. "And Bonnie really wants to see. Don't you Bonnie?" Aaron laughed as he swiftly shifted the blame elsewhere.

"Yes, please," Bonnie plopped down into a chair, exhausted from all of the dancing.

"Ugh, fine," Elena conceded.

The music flowed smoothly along with Elena and Aaron's swift, sleek moves. The dance was a fast paced Tango that took them both over completely. Damon sat in half displeasure and half arousal as he watched Elena's hips writhing in time with the music. God how he wished to switch places with Aaron right now.

"What did I tell you?" Aaron laughed as he circled Elena's writhing form, "Hips like a cougar."

"Shut it Peters!" Elena sounded scandalized.

When the dance ended applause poured forth from the three spectators. "You just pull this stuff for the attention," Elena said pointedly to Aaron.

"Guilty as charged," he laughed. "You love it just as much as I do." He pulled her in for one last hug before letting go and sitting down.

"I think we've practiced enough for one day," Bonnie sighed as she looked at an exhausted Jeremy. "Let's call it a night and head to the Grill."

"Agreed," Jeremy jumped up and headed towards the exit. The rest of the group began to follow as Elena hung back.

"I'm going to use the little girl's room. I'll meet you at the Grill."

"You drove, Elena," Aaron quirked an eyebrow.

"You can drive, Aaron. The Grill is only three blocks away. I'm a big girl, I'll be okay," Elena smiled.

"I'll stay with her," Damon offered readily.

"See, I'll be fine," Elena turned and headed down the hallway that lead to the restroom.

"Okay," Aaron called out in a sing song voice that dripped of mischief.

As Elena stood washing her hands she concentrated on slowing her heart rate down. She was fortunate for the alone time Damon had provided them. However, her heart was going into overtime. She briefly looked up into the mirror to check her reflection and nearly had a heart attack on the spot. Damon was looking back at her, over her shoulder with that damn smirk of his.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ!" Elena clutched her heart in a knee jerk reaction.

"Sorry," Damon smirked again.

"You'll have to forgive me. You spend eight years away from supernatural entities and you tend to let your guard down a bit," Elena finished washing her hands and reached for the paper towels. "What are you doing in hear? Honestly couldn't wait a few minutes?"

"No," Damon answered simply and honestly.

"Okay," Elena said slowly as she still faced the mirror and watched Damon's reflection.

"I loved watching you dance," Damon started as he slowly sauntered up behind her. "I've never seen anything so sexy in my life before. Except…."

"Yes," Elena asked in anticipation and excitement. Her breaths were coming out more shallow and quickly now.

"I only wish I'd been the one to feel you against me. Not Aaron," Damon placed took Elena's left hand in his own and lifted them up to brace themselves on the mirror. With his right hand he placed it on her right hip drawing lazy circles over and over.

Elena was quickly beginning to lose any thought of up or down. "Not this again," Elena breathed out quietly. "Aaron and I…"

"Are just friends," Damon finished for her. "I know. I understand. It still doesn't help me though when I see him putting his hands on you. I should be the only one doing that," Damon whispered into her right ear causing her to involuntarily shiver. Pulling back slightly, he reached up his right hand and pulled her hair back behind her right shoulder and piled it onto her left side. Elena's heart picked up when she was suddenly reminded of what he truly was.

She trusted him implicitly but a part of her was nervous and excited for what was to come next. "Yes," Elena groaned in agreement as Damon's lips found their way to her neck and began slowly suckling their sweet torture.

"Yes, indeed," Damon purred over her overly sensitive skin. His right hand began to slowly snake its way up from her hip. It danced a slow, tortuous dance up her ribcage, tickling, until it found its destination at her heavy breast. With a deep gasp, Elena leaned forward and into his needy touch. She was desperate for more pressure and wasn't above begging for it, "More."

"Ah ah ah," Damon chided. "I'm in control here. Payback is a bitch, you know." Elena's small whimper of defeat struck a chord in him and he instantly applied more pressure. "However, I can't deny you anything."

"Oh God," Elena groaned out as his nimble fingers plucked at her nipple through the fabric of her thin shirt. He stopped briefly cause Elena to whimper in frustration.

"Patience," Damon purred once more in her ear. Swiftly, he lifted the right side of her shirt way up and slipped his hand into her bra cup.

"Oh fuck! That's good," Elena moaned. She was lost over to her lust fully and completely. "Don't stop."

"No intentions to," Damon's vigorous suckling stopped as he began leaving 'love bites' on her neck and continued on down the slope of her shoulder. The squeaking of their hands against the mirror only helped shield Elena's moans slightly. Damon untangled his left hand from Elena's and brought it down to the apex of her thighs.

"Ah," Elena cried out loudly. She threw her head back onto Damon's right shoulder and slumped against him for support.

Quick as a cat Damon brought both hands to the front of Elena's jeans and quickly undid the snap and pulled down the zipper.

"Damon what are-" Elena was silenced quickly as she felt Damon's right hand slip deep down into the recesses of her underwear. His talented fingers quickly found their goal as he rolled her clit in between his thumb and pointer finger. Elena brought her left hand up behind her and grasped at Damon's neck. She was literally hanging on for dear life.

With a hitch in her breath and a needy moan, Damon took the subtle hint and moved his hand down further. Ever so slowly he thrust his middle finger into her hot, dripping core. Elena's surprised gasped quickly turned into a moan and Damon moved his finger in and out at a painstakingly slow pace. Sensing her need for more he inserted a second finger. Turning his fingers around he quickly found her spongy tissue and applied a subtle pressure.

"Oh my God. What are you doing to me?" Elena gasped. "I'm going to explode."

Damon groaned at her hot words and leaned his head down once more to lave wet, suckling kisses on her neck. "Elena," he cooed. 'Hmm?' was her simply response. "Elena, dear," Damon moaned "Open your eyes."

Instantly obeying him she opened her eyes and gasped at the highly erotic scene unfolding in front of her. Her breath hitched tenfold and she quickly felt herself spiraling out of control. "Oh fuck," Elena panted quickly, "I'm going to…"

"Yes, come," Damon egged her on. That was all it took to send her tumbling over the edge and into that sweet abyss of ecstasy.

It took a good minute for Elena to fully catch her breath. When she finally did, she slowly stood up and clutched at the sink to balance herself. Glancing up she was met with one of the cockiest smirks she'd ever seen Damon sport.

"You seem pretty pleased with yourself," Elena smiled as she zipped up her pants and straightened her shirt out.

"No, _you _seem more pleased by me than anything," was his witty retort.

"I can't deny that. Not after what just happened," Elena turned around to finally face Damon. Lifting her hands up she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and forcefully pulled him toward her. When they met she lay a sweet yet forceful kiss on his lips. Her tongue probed deeply and back and forth similar to the action of his fingers moments ago. Damon moaned and pulled back, resting his forehead against Elena's.

"If you don't stop that I'll be forced to take you right here in the bathroom of Mrs. Oakey's Dance Studio," Damon laughed half seriously and half lightly.

"That does sound very unromantic," Elena agreed.

"Let's go eat," Damon held out his hand for Elena to take. "I'm starving after that workout!"

* * *

Ok all, there you have it! MY FIRST LEMON EVER! I hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

I genuinely love and appreciate all and any reviews. Much love to you all for reading this!


End file.
